I Hate Everything About You
by JennyJade
Summary: "Eres asquerosa, -dijo arrastrando las palabras- pero preciosa" Acabemos de una vez con esto. Gryffindor vs Slytherin. CONTINUA EN EL ORIGINAL
1. Unspoken Rivalry

**************  
  
~UNSPOKEN RIVALRY~  
  
**************  
  
Por Ceres Vesta  
  
**************  
  
Traducido por Draco girl  
  
**************  
  
La estaba mirando de nuevo.  
  
Allí, al otro lado del comedor, sus ojos se posaban en la muchacha asentada entre una excusa patética de mago y un "cara rajada" que era el favorito de todo el mundo. Ella meneó su cabeza al reírse cuando Weasley dijo algo, y los hombros de Potter temblaron por sus carcajadas. El Trío de oro. El Magnífico Grupo. Los tres Perfectos. La boca de Draco Malfoy se curvó en una sonrisa satisfecha. Una sangre sucia. Nada más que una asquerosa sangre sucia. La misma sangre sucia que durante los seis años de su vida en Hogwarts le había dejado siempre en segundo lugar, la misma sangre sucia que se atrevió a tocar su piel y abofetearle. La misma sangre sucia, que, hasta ahora, hacía de su vida un verdadero infierno.  
  
"¿Entonces por qué sigues mirándola?" se preguntó.  
  
Pero su pregunta quedo sin responder. No pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que su mirada fuera devuelta. Apoyó sus codos sobre la superficie de la mesa Slytherin y siguió mirando fijamente a la sangre sucia, memorizando cada parte de ella inconscientemente.  
  
**************  
  
Después de que las risas murieran en la mesa de los Gryffindor, Hermione Granger dejo escapar un largo suspiro y bajo la vista hacia su comida. Sus amigos todavía se reían sobre alguna otra cosa. Sus dedos agarraron el tenedor y jugó con el puré cuando repentinamente fue consciente de algo. Alguien intentaba llegar hasta lo mas profundo de su ser, y no necesitaba una pista sobre quien era. Despacio, sus ojos se dirigieron hasta la mesa Slytherin donde seguramente, Malfoy la estaría mirando con su infame sonrisa de satisfacción.  
  
Esto había estado pasando desde hacía cierto tiempo. Una pequeña y silenciosa competición que ambos mantenían entre ellos. Cuando Malfoy comprendió que ya no le quedaba nada mas para reírse de la pequeña sangre sucia, decidió mantener su boca cerrada; en lugar de insultar a Granger, aumentó sus insultos sobre sus dos amigos.  
  
Lo que él y Granger tenían era una rivalidad tácita. Era una lucha para ver quien era el débil, y quien el poderoso. Se mirarían directamente a los ojos durante los descansos, a veces incluso en las clases, pero la mayor parte del tiempo, en el comedor.  
  
Él buceaba en sus ojos color chocolate que brillaban con conocimiento, mientras que los suyos, grises, relucían llenos de secretos. Hermione no quería rendirse, así que no aparto sus ojos de los suyos. Draco arqueo una ceja a la vez que se echaba hacia delante con mas interés. De repente la voz de Ron los saco de su ensimismamiento.  
  
- Eh, Hermione, ¿crees que podrás venir a nuestra practica de Quidditch esta noche?  
  
Hermione parpadeó al volver a la realidad de su mundo, el mundo Gryffindor. Esta vez la competición había durado tres minutos. Un nuevo record; impresionante.  
  
- Bueno, no creo que pueda -dijo Hermione.- ¡¿Te das cuenta de que aun no he hecho nada sobre el trabajo de dos pergaminos que mando el Profesor Binn para el próximo mes?! No quiero ir retrasada en las clases  
  
A su lado izquierdo, Harry agarro su mano y la apretó suavemente.  
  
- Vamos Hermione, ¿de qué hablas?, ¡Ya vas demasiado adelantada! Además, hoy es viernes, y hace mucho tiempo que no estas conmigo y Ron. Empezábamos a pensar que Malfoy te alejaba de nosotros -añadió sonriendo.  
  
-¡No! -Hermione se giro bruscamente para mirarlo - ¿De donde sacas esas ideas? - preguntó nerviosamente  
  
- ¡Relaje Hermione, Harry sólo bromeaba!-exclamó Ron- Pero tiene razón, pasas más tiempo con él que con nosotros. Con todo esto de ser delegado y delegada, y no olvides que estáis compartiendo dormitorio desde hace dos meses  
  
Harry asintió. Hermione miró de uno al otro.  
  
- Puede que compartamos un dormitorio, pero durante todas las veces que estuve con él, exactamente no estaba con él.  
  
Y decía la verdad. Compartían la misma sala de estar, pero simplemente se sentaban en sus respectivos escritorios y estudiaban, nunca se miraban. Nunca. A veces Hermione se despertaba y se encontraba con que Malfoy ya se había marchado, y que se había ido a dormir cuando ella volvía a sus habitaciones por la noche. Hermione habría dado cualquier cosa para deshacerse de aquel silencio ensordecedor que había en el dormitorio de los Delegados (N/A. Head Boy/Girl lo he traducido por delegado, no se me ocurría otra cosa, si alguien sabe el significado exacto, se agradece ^^)  
  
- Preferiría bailar desnuda en el Polo Norte con los pequeños elfos de Santa que pasar una tarde con ÉL. -Ron se rió- Un punto para Hermione - hecho una ojeada a su reloj y se sorprendió- Ups, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos. Llegamos tarde para el entrenamiento que convocaste Sr. Capitán del equipo de Gryffindor  
  
- Esta bien, esta bien - se tomó de un trago su bebida y saco media pierna fuera del banco. Cuando salió del todo se inclinó sobre Hermione y dulcemente besó su frente.  
  
- ¿Sabes? Te hemos echado muchísimo de menos - le susurró al oído, y rápidamente abandonó el comedor con Ron.  
  
Hermione se quedo de piedra, incapaz de entender el significado del beso. "¿Trataba de decirme algo?" se mordió el labio mientras se perdía en pensamientos profundos.  
  
Draco estaba también sorprendido. Pero era más que eso. Repulsión. Sentía un aborrecimiento que aumentaba hacia Potter que tenía todo lo que él quería. No tenía ni ideas de donde venían todas sus emociones. "Esta confundida" pensó. "Ahora se va a morder el labio. . ." Sonrió por unos breves momentos cuando su predicción se realizó. "Ahora míreme sangre sucia".  
  
Y así lo hizo, Hermione irguió su cabeza escapando de la batalla que continuaba dentro de su mente y encontró a Malfoy con su vista clavada en ella. Sabía que él había visto todo, y sus ojos se convirtieron en diminutas rejillas cuando los labios de él se curvaron en una sonrisa para demostrárselo.  
  
"¿Por qué no puedes dejarme sola?" pensó cansada.  
  
Malfoy se levanto lentamente y decidió dejar el comedor, sus ojos no la abandonaron hasta que llego a las puertas y desapareció. Los ojos de Hermione le siguieron todo el camino hasta la puerta.  
  
"Ni se te ocurra seguirle" pensó para si misma  
  
Demasiado tarde. Sus pies ya la habían llevado hasta afuera del comedor. De hecho había salido de allí tan rápido que casi tropieza.  
  
Cuando ella se marchó, Lavender Brown se acerco a su amiga, Parvati Patil y la susurró al oído:  
  
- ¿Los has visto?  
  
Parvati cabeceó.  
  
- Sí. Se han estado mirando otra vez  
  
**************  
  
N/A: Hola a todos, bien, darle las gracias a Ceres Vesta por escribir esta historia, servidora se limita a traducirla ya que le pareció muy buena. Podéis encontrarla también hasta el capitulo 7 en versión original (ingles).  
  
Cualquier duda que tengáis, comentario que queráis a hacerle a la autora, estaré aquí de mensajera. Muchas gracias a todos y besos.  
  
Draco girl 


	2. Filthy Beautiful

***************  
  
~ Filthy Beautiful ~  
  
****************  
  
Por Ceres Vesta  
  
*****************  
  
Traducido por Draco girl  
  
*****************  
  
Sabía que ella le seguiría. Era demasiado predecible. Nunca le gusto cuando no sabía que pasaba, especialmente si tenía algo que ver con ella, siempre saldría en busca de las respuestas. Draco había caminado unos metros más tras salir del Gran Comedor y se apoyó sobre el frío muro de piedra, esperando alguna señal de Granger.  
  
- ¡Maldita sea! maldijo una voz entrecortada. Malfoy sonrió satisfecho. No necesitaba mirar atrás. Inmediatamente comenzó a caminar.  
  
*****************  
  
Cabrón egoísta. ¿Quien se cree que es? Ese egocéntrico, idiota, presumido. Hermione intentaba mantener el paso de Malfoy. Ni siquiera miro en su dirección ni una sola vez, y eso la irrito profundamente. Me apuesto a que esta acostumbrado a hacer eso en su casa. Tratar a todo el mundo como a esclavos que sigan cada uno de sus movimientos y ordenes.  
  
"¿Entonces porque no te das la vuelta y le dejas ahí?" pregunto su conciencia  
  
Hermione meneo su cabeza  
  
- No. Quiero saber que esta pasando -se dijo a si misma  
  
"Eso imaginaba" le replico su conciencia  
  
Todo lo que alcanzó a ver fueron las sombras proyectadas por las antorchas de las paredes, y la figura de Malfoy justo enfrente a ella. La parte de atrás de su pelo rubio ondeaba suavemente al minimo atisbo de viento, al igual que su ropa lo hacia a causa de su rapido caminar. Hermione se contuvo a duras penas de mirar su precioso trasero. Había una buena distancia de unos 6 pies entre los dos, y Hermione no se atrevía a acortarla. El giró en la esquina, y Hermione hizo lo mismo escasos segundos después, estaba en un pasillo extremadamente familiar. Espero un momento.  
  
Él se paró delante de un gran cuadro de dos amantes sosteniendo manos bajo un arbol enorme.  
  
- ¿Contraseña?" dijo el caballero del cuadro tras tocar con su indice la nariz de la chica cariñosamente.  
  
Malfoy frunció el ceño. "Impermissus Adamo". Pronuciaron sus labios suavemente, tras ello la puerta del dormitorio del cuadro se abrió. Sin mirar atrás, se introdujo en la habitación.  
  
"Hijo de puta" pensó ella.  
  
*****************  
  
Hermion entró en una sala más que familiar para ella. La decoración constaba de una mezcla de verde y plata en un lado y rojo y oro en el otro. El fuego crepitaba suavemente en la chimenea, cómo dándoles las bienvenida a ambos mientras entraban. El escritorio de Hermione, a la derecha, estaba lleno de libros colocados perfectamente unos encima de otros mientras que los de Malfoy estaban esparcidos por el suyo. Sus manos sujetaban plumas muy caras. Encima de la chimenea habia un cuadro de un león y una serpiente jugando juntos en el campo. La puerta solo se cerró cuando hubo entrado Hermione.  
  
Malfoy se dejó caer sobre uno de los sofás, apoyando su brazo sobre el borde superior y recostando su espalda contra este. Sonrió con desprecio hacia Hermione y abrió la boca.  
  
- ¿Por que me estas siguiendo?  
  
Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron con incredulidad. "¿Por que te estoy siguiendo? ¿Qué por qué te estoy siguiendo? ¿Es algun tipo de broma? Tú, ¡tú me obligaste a hacerlo! De hecho ni siquiera sé que se abra pasado por mi mente para seguir a un increíblemente molesto cretino como tu. Mierda, me voy a mi habitación a estudiar. Esto no tiene sentido."  
  
Pero los pies de Hermione nunca se separaron del suelo y ella nunca dijo ninguna de esas cosas. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y miró fijamente a Malfoy  
  
- ¿Te das cuenta que esta es la primera vez que me hablas desde que nos convertimos en delegados?  
  
Draco bufó. Sus ojos nunca se apartaron de Hermione. Su una vez despeinado pelo se habia transformado en largos tirabuzones marrones que acariciaba su pequeña cintura. Sus ojos brillaban bajo la luz del fuego, y su perfecta cara le miraba con el ceño fruncido. "Es patetico que Potter y Weasley nunca se hallan dado cuenta de este esplendor frente a mi" pensó.  
  
Pasó el peso de su cuerpo a su pie derecho y siguió mirándole, buscando respuestas en sus ojos. Su tez clara, su pelo claro, sus ojos grises claros. . . Hermoine tornó la mirada a sus delicados labios y observó cómo se curvaban en una sonrisa falsa, prácticamente memorizando como habian tomado curva. Cerró sus ojos un instante y los volvió a abrir. Malfoy no se habia movido ni un milimetro.  
  
Ella movió su cabeza a un lado y a otro. - ¿Por que estamos haciendo esto?- dijo abatida. Ella permaneció de pie delante de la puerta, y él, sentado en el sofá.  
  
- Supongo que no puedo apartar mis ojos de ti  
  
Su corazón saltó un latido. No esperaba nada como eso.  
  
- ¿Por que?  
  
Él respiró profundamente.  
  
-No lo sé  
  
- No juegues conmigo Malfoy  
  
- No estoy mintiendo  
  
- ¡BASTA! - Hermione no se dio cuenta que habia sacado su varita del bolso y que estaba apuntado al corazon de Malfoy. Cada vez estaba mas y mas confusa y no era capaz de asimilaro descifrar lo que estaba pasando- ¡Durante los 2 meses desde que volvimos de las vacaciones de verano no has pronunciado ni una sola palabra discriminatoria hacia mí! ¡Habría dado cualquier cosa por escuchar las palabras "sangre sucia" salir otra vez de tu boca! ¿!Y ahora me saltas con que. . . que no puedes quitarme los ojos de encima?!, ¿Que narices te pasa? Explicate antes de que te borre esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara y te la meta donde no brilla la luz del sol  
  
Malfoy permaneció calmado, sin que sus ojos se separaran ni un instante de Hermione. Tumbado dejadamente sobre el sofá, la luz del fuego jugaba con las sombras de sus facciones haciendo a Hermione temblar en un escalofrio.  
  
- Aleja tu varita. ¿Te has lavado las manos tras hacer tus deberes? Dejalas descansar; están temblando como locas.  
  
Hermione tomó aire indignada y volvió a guardar su varita tras la ropa - Estupido hurón -musitó.  
  
Malfoy se alzó lentamente y la miró fijamente. - No te preocupes, aun te odio.  
  
- Es bueno saberlo - replicó - Y yo a ti  
  
Él sonrio con falsedad - Es bueno saberlo- Estaba acortando la distancia entre ambos y por lo que parecia una agonizante eternidad finalmente redujo la distancia a la de una mano. Su cabeza miraba hacia abajo para poder ver dentro de los ojos de ella, y la cara de ella estaba mirando hacia la de él para poder ver bien en sus ojos. Él impedia que la luz del fuego pasase asi que habia un cierto esplendor alrededor de su forma. Su imponente figura intimidaba a Hermione, cuyas rodillas parecian fallarle pero no quería que lo hicieran.  
  
- Sabes, deberias estar orgullosa de poder estar tan cerca como ahora de un sangre limpia como yo. Especialmente de un Malfoy como yo - añadió con un habla lenta.  
  
Algunos mechones de su pelo se habían soltado de la gomina y caian hacia ella. Su pelo era tan largo que Hermione podia sentirlo sobre su propia frente. Ella pensó mil y una respuestas a lo que él había dicho, pero decidió no abrir la boca.  
  
- ¿Quién te crees que eres, intentando jugar con mi vida? - susurro tan suave que Hermione sintio escalofrios por su espalda. Su dedo trazó el contorno de su cara, comenzando con su frente, luego abajo a su barbilla, y a su nariz, y abajo sus labios.  
  
- No es nada más que una sangre sucia para mí. No debería dejarte afectarme de ningun modo.  
  
Su fría caricia la hizo estremecerse.  
  
- No te he hecho nada, Malfoy -Hermione apreto sus dientes  
  
- Ah, pero lo has hecho - le murmuro.- Solo que eres demasiado estupida como para comprenderlo. La forma en la que caminas, con tu cabeza erguida como si lo supieras todo, como tu pelo simplemente flota . . . - deslizo su mano por su delicado cabello- " Magnificamente. . . ¿ Quien te crees que eres, intentando tenerme bajo tu hechizo?  
  
Hermione le miró incrédula. "¿De qué esta hablando?" Era como si él estuviera en un trance. De repente sus manos tomaron su cara y ella se estremeció ligeramente de dolor, pero siguió mirando sus ojos grises que ahora se habían convertido en dos orbes oscuros  
  
- No eres NADA. No vales NADA. No eres nada para MI - Su cara era una mascara y no mostraba ninguna emoción, pero Hermione podía ver claramente en sus ojos que estaba luchando una batalla contra si mismo. "¿Se esta tratando de convencer?".  
  
" ¿Que estoy haciendo?" Malfoy agarraba su delicado rostro y era consciente del dolor que él le infligía. Pero no le importo. Por lo que se preocupo fue por ese repentino estallido de sus emociones. No había querido que Granger escuchara todas las cosas que él había dicho, pero no podía contenerse más. Luchaba con todas esas nuevas sensaciones por la sangre sucia, intentando tomar la decisión de negarlas o aceptarlas, y además no podía guardar todo eso dentro de su cabeza.  
  
Hermione le miraba directamente a él. Su cuello había empezado a dolerle, pero ignoro el malestar. Comenzó a sentir que Malfoy dejaba de apretarla, su caricia se volvió mas gentil y de repente, él rozaba sus mejillas con ambos de sus pulgares. Sus ojos volvían a ser de un hermoso color plata. Lentamente, su cara se acerco a la de ella más y mas hasta que Hermione no pudo resistirlo mas. Cerró sus ojos, y sintió sus dulces labios en los suyos.  
  
Un beso. Él le había dado un beso, y él no sabía si iba a lamentarlo más tarde. No lo profundizo, porque todo lo que él quiso desde que sintió esas mentiras en su corazón era probar una sola vez sus labios carmesí. Ahora que él tenía lo que había querido, no tenía ni idea de que pasaría después.  
  
Acabo antes de que ella supiera que estaba ocurriendo. La libero y paso su pulgar una vez más por sus labios. Hermione estaba sorprendida. Anodada. Se sintió aliviada.  
  
- Eres asquerosa -Miró fijamente a sus ojos otra vez.- Pero preciosa  
  
Entonces Draco Malfoy se volteo, entró en su cuarto, y cerró de golpe la puerta, dejando a una perpleja Hermione sin poder quitar sus ojos de él. 


	3. Quidditch

***************  
  
~ Filthy Beautiful ~  
  
****************  
  
Por Ceres Vesta  
  
*****************  
  
Traducido por Draco girl  
  
*****************  
  
Él no volvió a hablarla después de eso ni tampoco volvieron a mirarse. Habían pasado dos semanas y Hermione y Malfoy actuaban como si nunca hubiera pasado nada entre ellos. Sin embargo, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que se dieron cuenta de que tendrían que hablarse cada vez que tuvieran reuniones con los prefectos. A parte de en esos momentos, ningunas palabras eran pronunciadas.  
  
Hermione pronto se encontró a si misma mas interesada en el chico que no había hecho otra cosa que hacer su vida miserable en Hogwarts. Se encontró fijándose en el Príncipe Sytherin cada vez que él no la miraba, observando su forma de entrar en clases, mirando como sus finos dedos jugaban con su cabello rubio. Hermione se había aprendido como el Padre Nuestro el tono de su voz cada vez que él, Harry y Ron tenían una pelea. Por supuesto, ella no tomaba parte en ellas, tan solo cuando necesitaba calmar a sus amigos antes de que las cosas pudieran empeorar.  
  
Nunca les contó a Harry y a Ron lo que había pasado. Lo último que necesitaba era tenerlos todo protectivos con ella y diciéndola que se apartara del camino de Malfoy. Además, lo que no sabían no podía hacerles daño. Pero la otra razón por lo que no se lo dijo a sus amigos fue porque ni ella misma lo comprendía. "¿Por qué me beso?, ¿Por qué lo siento tan correcto?, ¿Por qué sigo pensando en él cada noche?" Esta era la primera vez en su vida que dejaba preguntas sin responder.  
  
Pero era lo mejor dejar las cosas así  
  
Era un Sábado por la tarde, y los Gryffindors tenían un partido con los Slytherin. Aunque quería que su casa ganara, no podía evitar desear que Malfoy atrapara la dorada Snitch. Entonces fue consciente de que estaba siendo desleal con sus amigos y abandono ese pensamiento inmediatamente. Llevaba puesto un jersey rosita claro, con un sencillo top color blanco y unos vaqueros que resaltaban las curvas de su cuerpo. No quería llegar tarde al partido así que no se puso nada de maquillaje. Colocando su melena en una cola de caballo alta de la que escapaban varios mechones enmarcando su cara se dirigió a las gradas superiores del campo de Quidditch. Lavader y Parvati ya estaban allí, y agitaban sus manos en el aire, haciendole señas para que se sentara con ellas. Hermione devolvió el saludo y se abrió paso entre la multitud hasta llegar junto a las dos bonitas Gryffindors  
  
Cuando llego a su lado, se dejo caer entre las dos y suspiro aliviada.  
  
- ¡Buf!, ¡Creí que nunca llegaría!  
  
Lavender sonrió.  
  
- Todo el colegio estará viendo este partido, ¿verdad Parvati?" Parvati asintió. Su cabellera morena balanceandose con su movimiento.  
  
- Pero no me sorprende- dijo- Todas las chicas del colegio han venido a ver a Harry o a Draco. . .  
  
- Que están los dos para comérselos - la interrumpió Lavender- o incluso a Ron Weasley, de todas formas los partidos entre Slytherin y Gryffindor siempre están llenos de peleas y otras cosas interesantes. Supongo que una mezcla de todo esto es una razón suficiente para la multitud que se ha reunido aquí.  
  
Hermione se rió con ellas. Bueno, era verdad, pero fue muy cuidadosa de no dejar que ese pequeño cumplido se les subiera a la cabeza a sus amigos. Tras la graduación de Lee Jordan el año pasado, Dean Thomas ocupo el trono del micrófono y hasta ahora hacía un buen trabajo comentando los partidos.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DAR PALMAS PARA RECIBIR A LOS GRYFFINDOR Y SU CAPITAN, HARRRRRRRRY POTTER!!!!!!! -su voz bramó por los altavoces y la multitud aclamo y aplaudió excitada a los jugadores de Gryffindor mientras se elevaban en el aire. Parecía que Hermione era la que más gritaba al tener a todos sus amigos dentro del equipo. Harry como el Capitán y el Buscados, Ron de Goleador y Ginny era uno de los Cazadores (se había unido al equipo el año pasado.) Hermione no podía estar mas orgullosa d ellos.- ¡!!!!Y AHORA APLAUDIR PARA SLYTHERIN Y SU CAPITAN: DRRRRRRRRACO MALFOY!!!!!  
  
Chicas de todas las casas chillaron con la mención de los capitanes, de todas formas todos los jugadores recibieron sus vítores. Malfoy saludó a sus fans levantando su brazo en el aire mientras que Harry y Ron ponían los ojos en blanco.  
  
Los sitios eran perfectos, Hermione podía ver claramente a la Señora Hooch sobre su escoba en el camo, y ropas rojas y verdes rodeándola. El estomago de Hermione se encogió de nuevo. Algo malo iba a pasar, porque probablemente ella estaba tan nerviosa como los jugadores.  
  
Madame Hooch les dijo algo a los jugadores antes de tocar su silbato, señalando el inicio del partido. Inmediatamente los jugadores tomaron posición en el cielo. Harry por encima de los demas, Ginny en el centro del campo y Ron, en el otro extremo protegiendo el marcador de Gryffindor. Los ojos de Hermione vagaron por el campo, buscando a cierto Slytherin con el pelo rubio platino. Allí estaba Malfoy, exactamente en el lado opuesto a Harry, sus ojos buscaban la snitch. Ella sonrió al verle así, flotando en el aire, como si fuera parte del cielo  
  
- ¡Y EL JUEGO COMIENZA! Hermione tomo aire mientras la voz de Dean Thomas resonaba en el aire. "Esto va a ser interesante" pensó. Olvidando la premonición que había tenido, se asomo a las gradas, inmediatamente enganchada con el partido.  
  
*****************  
  
"Así que el Señor Oscuro del que tanto hablaba mi padre esta ahora muerto. Asesinado por un simple niño. Padre decía siempre que el Señor Oscuro debía ser respetado, pero yo fui educado para desprecias a los mestizos y sangre sucia. Entonces, ¿Cómo puede querer que me doblegue a alguien con sangre asquerosa? Mi padre y el resto de los mortifagos deberían estar quemándose en el infierno. . . quizá lo estén haciendo. ¿Qué orgullo nos da a los de sangre limpia cuando todo lo que han hecho es ensuciarse? Esto es una jodida paradoja."  
  
Su cabeza empezó a palpitar cuando sus pensamientos se centraron en otra cosa. En una chica, sonriendo, divirtiéndose con sus amigos. En sus delicados rizos castaños, cayendo por su espalda. En sus ojos seductores, en sus labios. Esos labios suaves por los que Draco Malfoy estaba dispuesto a dar todo lo que tenía por otra oportunidad de probarlos.  
  
" En que estas pensando Malfoy?" Cerro sus ojos fuertemente y nego con su cabeza. "Merlin. Ayudame. ¿Porque me siento asi? Es su culpa Malfoy, no la tuya." Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. "El baile del torneo de los Magos. Ahí fue cuando empezo todo. Maldito seas Malfoy, no deberías sentir nada de todo esto. Durante dos años he intentando negarlo pero. . . se esta haciendo mas grave. La necesito"  
  
"Padre solía decirme que tocar a una sangre sucia era como besar a un dementor. Me haría sentirme muerto e infeliz, como si toda la felicidad en el mundo estuviera fuera de mi alcance. Pero te equivocaste Padre. Sólo sentí que hacía lo correcto, y por una vez en mi vida, me sentí vivo."  
  
- !Malfoy! -la voz de Crabbe hizo regresar a Draco al presente. Meneo su cabeza para que las imágenes de Hermione desaparecieran de su mente. Necesitaba concentrarse si quería ganar la Copa de la Casa.  
  
- ¡Que!  
  
- Acaban de llamar a Gyffindor. Somos los siguientes -dijo Crabbe con su voz grave  
  
- Claro que somos los siguientes. ¿Ves a algun otro equipo jugando?- contesto Malfoy desesperado.  
  
Crabbe gruño algo que parecia un "lo siento"  
  
. . .SLYTHERIN Y SU CAPITAN: DRRRRRRRRACO MALFOY!!!!!  
  
Draco retrocedió en el campo para conseguir acelerar una vez en el aire y dejar todos sus pensamientos sobre la tierra mientras que el resto de su equipo le seguía, resonando en sus oídos los aplausos y los gritos de la muchedumbre  
  
*****************  
  
- Y ZABINI TIENE LA QUAFFLE EN SU PODER, OOOH! CASI NO ESQUIVA ESA BLUDGER ENVIADA POR MARTIN HASLEY DE LOS GRYFFINDOR! QUE PENA! OUCH!  
  
La profesora McGonagall agarro la oreja de Dean y le dio un tiron  
  
- Perdon! Y VA DIRECTO HACIA RON WEASLEY. . . VAMOS RON, HAZNOS SENTIR ORGULLOSOS. . . YA ESTA CASI ALLI, VA POR LA IZQUIERDA, AHORA POR LA DERECHA. . . Y SI! GRYFFINDOR MARCA! ESE ES NUESTRO REY, ESE ES RON WEASLEY!  
  
La muchedumbre que apoyaba a Gryffindor grito llena de regocijo, mientras que lamentos y muchas palabras asquerosas se oían procedentes del lado Slytherin. Ron devolvió el quaffle para que el juego pudiera salir y este fue cogido por su hermana Ginny quien inmediatamente se apresuró al otro lado del campo, rasgando el viento como un águila.  
  
- RON LE PASA EL QUAFFLE A SU HERMANA Y WHOA! MIRAR LA VELOVIDAD DE ESA NENA! OUCH! -La Profesora Sprout había agarrado su oreja esta vez por el otro lado - Jo. ¡Que mujer! Quiero decir Profesora- Y ALLI VA, DISPARA HACIA EL MARCADOR DE SLYTHERIN, DIS PUESTA A MARCAR. PUCEY CUSTODIA EL CENTRO, ¿LO CONSEGUIRA? UN RAPIDO PASE A KAESHA SPINNET QUE ESPERA A SU IZQUIERDA Y, ELLA MARCA! GRYFFINDOR GANA! SI! NO OS LO ESPERABAIS EH? BUENA JUGADA! CHUPAOS ESA, ESTUPIDOS, TRAMPOSOS, PEDAZO DE. . .AHHHHH!  
  
Todos los profesores de ese banco habían intentado lanzarle algo a Dean para que dejara de insultar al equipo de Slytherin  
  
- ESTAMOS 60-50 CON LOS SLYHTERIN GANANDO POR 10 PUNTOS, PERO LOS GRYFFINDOR LOS ESTAN ALCANZANDO. EL QUAFFLE ESTA SIENDO PASADA ENTRE PUNCHNIK Y BAGERBATH DE LOS SLYTHERIN. . .  
  
*****************  
  
La voz de Dean Thomas parecía tan lejana. Los ojos de Draco Malfoy's vagaban por el campo mientras que Harry volaba cada vez mas cerca de él. Ignoro a Potter y continuo con su búsqueda de la snitch, elevando su escoba en el aire.  
  
- !Sabes que no vas a conseguirla, Malfoy!- grito Harry por encima de los comentarios de Dean. Él también buscaba la snitch  
  
- ¡Te equivocas Potter, voy a atrapar la snitch delante de tus narices! -respondió a gritos Draco, ascendiendo un poco mas.  
  
Harry chasqueo la lengua  
  
- !No estoy hablando de la Snitch, Malfoy!, ¡Hablo de Hermione!  
  
Eso hizo que Draco girase bruscamente para enfrentarse a Harry. Arqueo una ceja  
  
- ¿Qué te hace pensar que la quiero?  
  
- Deja de jugar juegos conmigo Malfoy- Harry hizo rechinar sus dientes- Lo sé todo sobre esos estupidos juegos de miradas con MI Hermione  
  
- ¿TU Hermione?- Malfoy sonrío cruel ante eso- ¡La has tenido durante 6 años y nunca hiciste nada!  
  
- Y SLYTHERIN MARC. . . UN MOMENTO. ¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AHI ARRIBA?  
  
La muchedumbre se quedo callada cuando miro por encima del campo de Quidditch. Incluso los Slytherins, que no lo celebraron cuando Puchnik marco otro gol. Todos los ojos estaban en Harry y Draco mientras se enfrentaban encima de sus escobas, como si se fueran a matar. Abajo, en los bancos, Hermione, Lavender and Parvati se habían tapado la boca llenas de asombro  
  
- ¿Que ocure? pregunto Lavender.  
  
Hermione meneo su cabeza  
  
- !No lo sé!- Su corazón latia rapidamente en su pecho, penso que le iba a estallar. Su mano agarrada en la pequeña barandilla que impedía a los espectadores caer desde una altura de 50 pies. Hermione se inclinó mas lejos para poder ver mejor que iba a pasar  
  
Pero el repentido silencio había sido ignorado por los dos Buscadores. Harry había planeado enfrentarse a Malfoy desde hacía varios dias, pero nunca imagino que pasaría asi. Antes de que empezara el partido había buscado a Hermione para ver si le estaba mirando, en su lugar se encontró con su amiga contemplando absorta a Malfoy. Sabía que iba a pasar y era ahora o nunca  
  
- !Ella no es nada para mi Potter, nada!- grito, convenciendole a él y a si mismo. Pero no podía negarlo  
  
- !Cabron! !No será tuya! !No lo permitire!  
  
- ¿Ah si? Bien, ¿y que si la consigo? ¿Qué haras chico maravilla?- le reto  
  
- Entonces te voy a mat. . . - Harry se detuvo cuando la dorada Snitch paso por su lado y se quedo parada en el aire, enfrente del Gryffindor. El publico jadeo en shock al mismo tiempo pero fue Hermione quien rompio el silencio  
  
- !ATRAPALA, HARRY!- Le grito a su amigo  
  
- Me parece que me ha llamado a MI, Malfoy- Harry tuvo tiempo de dedicarle a su enemigo una victoriosa sonrisa antes de lanzarse en una apasionado carrera por la snitch.  
  
- Si, pero ella me estaba mirando a MI, Potter- Draco contesto arrastrando las palabras y después persiguió a Potter, acortando la distancia entre ellos.  
  
Dean Thomas se aclaro la garganta - Y LOS DOS BUSCADORES PERSIGUEN LA SNITCH ¿Quién LA ATRAPARA? SOLO UN POCO MAS POTTER! DRACO MALFOY ESTA JUSTO DETRAS DE ÉL, GANA VELOCIDAD, SE ESTA ACERCANDO. . .  
  
Hermione Granger se inclinaba hacia afuera, la mitad de su cuerpo fuera de la barandilla protectora. Rezaba para que fuera Harry quien atrapara la snitch pero no oyó su silenciosa suplica: Vamos Draco. . .Vamos. . .  
  
Mientras tanto Goyle tenía algo mas en mente. Su pequeño cerebro sabía que la snitch no iba a moverse de donde estaba, asi que golpeo la Bludger con todas sus fuerzas en su direccion esperando que tirara a Harry Potter de su escoba. Pero fue justo en ese momento que la snitch decidió moverse y zumbo mas arriba dejando una hilera dorada tras ella. Harry forzo su escoba a seguir la nueva dirección y Malfoy hizo lo mismo a medida que se acercaba mas y mas, solo les separaba un metro, tenía que acercarse un poquito más, solo un poquito. . .  
  
Ambos Buscadores estaban a mas de 100 pies del cielo cuando oyeron resonar la voz de Dean por todo el campo.  
  
- !HARRY TIENE LA SNITCH! GRYFFIN. . .!UN SEGUNDO! ¿ QUE ESTA HACIENDO ESA BLUDGER?  
  
Harry acababa de coger la Snitch con sus manos cuando Draco se detuvo a mitad de camino y giro su cuello para ver que estaba haciendo esa Bludger. Tenía un mal presentimiento  
  
El publico grito.  
  
- ¡DIOS MIO! !LE HA DADO A HERMIONE GRANGER!  
  
Draco no necesito que se lo dijeran dos veces. Dirigió su escoba hacía abajo en picado y atraveso el cielo. La forma inmovil de Hermione caía y si él no la cogia pronto, bueno, no quería pensar en eso.  
  
- !Hermione!- grito Harry tras él. Gritar no serviria de nada. Todo en lo que Draco podía pensar era en la sangre. Agarro fuertemente su escoba y se dejo caer con ella, así volaría mas rapido, cada vez mas hasta tocar el suelo. Se estaba acercando, podía oler su pelo desde donde estaba y entonces . . .  
  
- !SI! !HARRY COGIO A HERMIONE JUSTO A TIEMP. . .ESPERAR. . .ESE NO ES HARRY. . .  
  
Draco había cogio a Hermione en sus brazos a 6 pies del suelo, antes de que pudiera resultar gravemente herida. Empujo su escoba hacía arriba, al mismo tiempo que el sol descendía en el ocaso. No podía haber sido un momento mejor. Hermione estaba acurrucada en sus brazos, con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro, temblando.  
  
- ¿Harry? -murmuro medio consciente debido al dolor que la Bludger la había infligido  
  
- No, soy yo- dijo Draco, susurrandola al oido. Volaba hacia Potter quien aun sostenia la snitch en su mano derecha  
  
- Eso pensaba- Hermione sonrio pese al dolor - ¿Que haces?  
  
Draco agacho su cabeza y la dio un tierno beso en la nariz. -¿Salvarte? -respondió antes de que Hermione quedara inconsciente en sus brazos. Era mas una pregunta que una afirmación ya que no él mismo conocía la respuesta. Llego hasta donde Potter y dejo que el sostuviera a Hermione. Malfoy sacudió su cabeza y se mofó de él.  
  
- Bonita forma de alcanzar a TU Hermione, Potter- Sonrió disimuladamente - Felicidades, Potter, conseguiste la snitch- Se giro y llamo a su equipo -! Slytherin, nos vamos!- les grito antes de descender al campo  
  
Mientras en los banquillos de Gryffindor, la gente había empezado a correr escaleras abajo pero Lavender y Parvati permanecieron sentadas  
  
- ¿Lo has visto? pregunto Lavender a su amiga  
  
Parvati asintió  
  
- Si. Acaba de arriesgar su vida por ella 


	4. Forty one Questions

***************  
  
~ Forty-One Questions ~  
  
****************  
  
Por Ceres Vesta  
  
*****************  
  
Traducido por Draco girl  
  
*****************  
  
Él había vuelto a hablarla, pero solo cuando estaban dentro de su dormitorio. Charlas naturales tipo: ¿Puedo coger tu libro de pociones un momento, Malfoy? Neville tiene el mío y olvide pedírselo. O: Vete tu delante, me quedare un rato ordenando la sala de estar. Crabbe y Goyle vinieron de visita y dejaron esto hecho un asco.  
  
Había pasado una semana desde que le salvo la vida y algo diferente había crecido entre ellos. Después de que Hermione se recuperase en la enfermería, Harry y Ron se negaban a dejarla sola, pero a menudo los estudiantes susurraban cuando Hermione caminaba sola camino a la biblioteca. Mientras tanto Draco se limitaba a amenazar con quitar 100 puntos a sus casas si cualquier susurro llegaba a sus oídos mientras él estaba allí. Por lo menos los Slytherin estaban siendo civilizados con él, no mencionaban el famoso día de Quidditch en sus conversaciones, aunque Draco sabía que hablaban a sus espaldas. No pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que ellos actuaran como los demás.  
  
Era la hora de la cena en el comedor. Y mientras que Draco era ignorado ya fuera por odio o por miedo, Hermione estaba siendo custodiada hasta la muerte en la mesa Gryffindor.  
  
- Hermione, cariño, ¿estas segura de que no quieres mas zumo de calabaza? Pregunto Lavender mientras le pasaba la mano por el pelo  
  
- No, ya ha tenido suficiente, dale un poco de esto en su lugar-insistió Ginny dejando otro vaso enfrente de Hermione  
  
- ! Neville, no la estas tapando totalmente, aun se la puede ver desde la mesa de Slytherin!- Parvati se cruzo de brazos - ¡No querrás que este idiota de Malfoy la mire otra vez!  
  
Hermione estaba a punto de tirarles la mesa encima a sus amigos (si tuviera la fuerza suficiente, claro) o gafarlos a cada uno con lo peor que se le pudiera ocurrir.  
  
- ¡QUEREIS PARAR DE UNA VEZ!  
  
Todos sus amigos se pararon en seco, parecían una de las estatuas del Ministerio de magia.  
  
- ESTOY BIEN ¿VALE?, ESTOY, BIEN.  
  
Harry miro a todos los que estaban rodeando a Hermione.  
  
- Esta bien gente, creo que necesita aire, dejémosla un rato sola -Ron los alejo con las manos- Venga, fuera, fuera. Vosotros también teneis que comer ¿sabeis?  
  
Uno a uno, empezaron a marcharse. Cuando todos la dejaron, Hermione les dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento.  
  
- Gracias chicos -dijo- ¡Casi no podía respirar!  
  
Harry y Ron se miraron. Ron le estaba dando un codazo a Harry mientras este se lo devolvía. Parecía como si quisieran decir algo - ¿Qué es?- Hermione pregunto, mirándoles con cuidado  
  
Ron le dio a Harry con mas fuerza lo cual indicaba que era él quien hablaria. Harry se aclaro la garganta: Bueno Hermione, es que nos preguntábamos que es lo que pasa contigo y Malfoy.  
  
Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿De que estáis hablando?  
  
Ron se aclaro la garganta también: Bueno, nos dimos cuenta de "eso" que has estado haciendo con Malfoy. . .  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir con "eso"?- Hermione sacudió su cabeza confundida. Algunos mechones se le vinieron a la cara.  
  
- Queremos decir que Malfoy y tú habéis estado todo el rato mirándoos como tortolitos y desde hace algún tiempo me atrevería a decir- le explico Harry  
  
La respiración de Hermione era más rápida de lo normal. "¿Qué les iba a decir? No tenía el valor de contarselo a sus amigos. ¿Qué diria? Ehhh, chicos, por alguna extraña e indefinible razón me esta empezando a gustar Malfoy, ya sabéis, nuestro enemigo de siempre, el hurón. Si, él. Así que me preguntaba ¿podríamos ir todos juntos a las tres escobas la próxima vez?" Abrió la boca y dejo que su auto sistema de defensa hiciera el resto.  
  
- ¿Y?- soltó  
  
- ¿Y?, ¿Es eso todo lo que tienes que decir? -Ron se llevo las manos a la cabeza- Hermione, ¡estamos hablando de Malfoy!, ¡No de Neville, ni de Seamos ni siquiera del maldito de Víctor Krum!  
  
- ¡Es Malfoy! M-A-L-F. . .  
  
- Se deletrearlo ¿vale?- Hermione espeto- Pero ¿y que si nos estabamos mirando? No es como si le estuviera confesando mi amor eterno.  
  
- Solo dinos la verdad Hermione- pidió Harry tranquilo y siendo racional- ¿Hay algo entre tú y Malfoy?  
  
- Estoy diciendo la verdad- les dijo Hermione. "No querida, estas mintiendo" replico su conciencia. - ¡No hay nada entre Malfoy y yo!- dijo algo mas alto, intentando no escuchar lo que decía su conciencia  
  
- Pero él salvo tu vida- insistió  
  
- ¿Y que Harry?- Hermione le perforo con su mirada- ¿Eres el único que puedes salvarme? ¡Creo que le debes un poco de gratitud a Malfoy porque le ha salvado el cuello a uno de tus mejores amigos!  
  
A estas alturas todo el mundo disimulaba como que estaba haciendo sus cosas pero en realidad se inclinaban hacia la mesa Gryffindor intentando escuchar algo más. Malfoy había salido del comedor en medio de la disputa entre Harry y Hermione  
  
- ¡Salvaste la vida de Ginny una vez! ¿Me oiste quejarme alguna vez?- le pregunto Hermione a su amigo que había empezado a ponerse rojo  
  
-¡No! Pero Malfoy es un Slytherin, quiza te esta llevando a una trampa- contesto Harry con sinceridad  
  
- Y tu estas siendo paranoico Harry- Hermione suspiro profundamente mientras Harry se relajaba -Ademas no es como si fuera yo la unica que estuviera haciendo algo extraño. Ese mismo día estabas teniendo una especie de pelea con él Harry meneo su cabeza  
  
- No era nada Hermione. No es asunto tuyo-añadió rapidamente  
  
Hermione enarco una ceja y coloco sus manos en sus caderas.  
  
- Idem. Lo que yo haga con mi vida a partir de ahora, tampoco es asunto tuyo Harry Potter- se giro para mirar a Ron, quien la miraba con una sonrisa que parecia decir "lo siento"-Ron, me voy a mi habitación. Dile a tu amigo que hablare con él cuando tenga las ideas mas claras. Buenas noches- y con esas se dio la vuelta y abandono el comedor  
  
Ron le dio unas palmaditas a su amigo en el hombro.  
  
- La has hecho buena compañero  
  
- Tu lo has dicho- coincidio Harry, antes de enterrar la cara entre sus manos   
  
***************  
  
La cabeza de Hermione palpitaba dolorida mientras caminaba por el pasillo que llevaba a su habitación. Se paro delante del retrato y automáticamente dijo: Impermissus Adamo Antes de que pudiera ver lo que los dos amantes estaban haciendo esta vez. No dejaba de darle vueltas a la pelea. No sabía porque se comporto así pero inmediatamente planeo disculparse con Harry. Nada mas llegar a la sala comun, tiro perezosamente las ropas del colegio al suelo y se quito la goma de pelo que sujetaba su cola de caballo, dejando que su cabello ondulado se desparramara libre por su espalda. Aun estaba vestida con el uniforme y empezo a desabrocharse los botones del escote de la blusa cuando la voz de Malfoy la pillo desprevenida.  
  
- Para, antes de que te vea desnuda- le llego la seductora voz de Draco  
  
A Hermione se le quedaron los ojos como platos. Estaba tan estresada que no había notado que el otro premio anual estaba allí (por fin encontre la traducción para Head boy/ girl. Gracias a quien sugirió que podría ser: prefectos) vestido también con el uniforme, pero con las mangas remangadas hasta los codos. Estaba recostado en una silla, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Hermione solo podía mirar fijamente al dios griego que tenía ante ella.  
  
- Lo siento, yo. . .¿que estas haciendo aquí?  
  
Draco levanto una ceja  
  
- Vivo aqui, contigo, ¿recuerdas?  
  
-!Oh!- Hermione se palpo la frente - Perdon. Es que estoy un poquito. . .  
  
- ¿cansada?- sugirio Draco. Hermione asintio.  
  
- Entonces toma- dijo Draco mientras cogia dos tazas blancas de la mesa y caminaba hasta Hermione - fui a las cocinas para tomar un poco de café y decidi traer uno para ti. Ese Dobby insistio en que te trajera unos pasteles de nata pero no podía sujetarlo todo- hizo señas para que se sentaran en uno de los sofás  
  
Hermione tomo un sorbo de su cafe y suspiro mientras el calido liquido recorria su cuerpo.  
  
- Lo necesitaba. Gracias- le sonrio  
  
- No es nada- replico  
  
Por unos momentos bebieron el cafe en silencio, sus miradas vagando por la habitacion sin atrever a fijarse en la persona que estaba al lado. Entonces Hermione rompio el silencio  
  
- ¿Cenaste aqui?  
  
- Si- mintio, acordandose de que Longbottom le bloqueaba la vista de su mesa.  
  
- Supongo que no oirias la pelea. . .- Hermione pregunto derepente muy interesada en un punto por encima de la cabeza de Draco  
  
Malfoy actuo como si estuviera confundido  
  
- ¿Qué pelea?- mintio otra vez  
  
- No importa- Hermione penso que era mejor que no supiera nada de eso. Y de nuevo estaban en silencio.  
  
Era increible pensar que Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger estuvieran tomando cafe, uno al lado del otro, en el mismo sofa como premios anuales. Si a Hermione alguien le hubiera dicho eso hace unos años se habría reido como nunca. Hace unos años. . .un monton de cosas habían cambiado para ella, y para Malfoy también. Levanto la cabeza de su taza para mirar a Malfoy y descubrió que este se le había adelantado. Como si se pudieran leer la mente hablaron a la misma vez.  
  
- Mira, siento lo de tu padre- empezo Hermione  
  
- Yo, siento lo de tu padre- comenzo Draco  
  
Se miraron sorprendidos.  
  
- No quiero hablar de ello- dijeron al unisono.  
  
Draco rio suavemente.  
  
- De acuerdo, por mi esta bien.  
  
Hermione le sonrio. No quería recordar el paso. Como respuesta cogio uno de sus mechones y jugueteo con las puntas, dandolas vueltas alrededor de su indice para luego soltarlas y volver a repetir lo mismo una y otra vez, formando un gracioso tirabuzón.  
  
- Así que, ¿Por qué me estas mirando siempre?- pregunto sin dejar de mirar su cabello  
  
Draco la miro, la respuesta delante de él  
  
- Ya te lo dije. No puedo evitarlo  
  
- ¿Por qué me dejaste seguirte la noche que nos besamos?  
  
Sonrio satisfecho.  
  
-Porque sabia que querias algunas respuestas  
  
- ¿Porque me besaste?  
  
-Porque eres increíblemente preciosa  
  
Una ligera sonrisa escapo de los labios de Hermione y Draco se fijo que ella intentaba suprimirla  
  
- ¿Por que no me hablaste despues de eso?  
  
- Porque estaba confundido  
  
- ¿Entonces porque me salvaste la vida?  
  
- Porque no quería ver tu sucia sangre en el campo. No hubiera jugado en él nunca mas- Hermione miro enfadada a Draco. Su cara no reflejaba ninguna emoción. Volvió a mirar su pelo.  
  
- ¿Estas diciendo la verdad Malfoy?  
  
- Si  
  
-¿Hay alguna otra razon?  
  
- Si  
  
- ¿Cual es?  
  
- Yo no. . .no te quiero muerta  
  
- ¿Por que?  
  
- Por que ya no habría nadie de quien reirme, nadie para recordarme como se supone que un sangre sucia debe de ser  
  
- ¿Por que?- repitio Hermione, no dejando que sus palabras la afectaran  
  
- Porque no puedo imaginarme la vida sin ti  
  
Hermione le miro. Su cara estaba mas cerca de la suya que cuando el interrogatorio había empezado, y se seguia acercando  
  
- ¿Te das cuenta de lo impredecible que eres?  
  
- Si  
  
Ahora estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento del otro calentando sus rostros, tan cerca que podían sentir el furioso latir de sus corazones, tan cerca como para cometer el mayor error de sus vidas  
  
Hermione tomo aire nerviosa  
  
- ¿Me vas a besar?  
  
Draco cerro sus ojos, guardando ese momento y meneando suavemente la cabeza  
  
- Aun no  
  
La mente de Hermione gritaba, la decia que se apartara de él antes de que las cosas empeoraran, pero su cuerpo se oponía. Levanto su mano para enterrarla en el sedoso pelo de Draco y susurro:  
  
- ¿Y ahora?  
  
Entonces Draco Malfoy capturo sus labios con los suyos. Ella sabía a fresa o quiza era mora; No quería nada mas que abrazarla. Separo sus labios con su lengua y ella se lo consintio, ganando acceso a su dulce lengua de terciopelo. Eso estaba mal, era un error, pero todo lo que Hermione podía hacer era apretar a Draco junto a ella. Perdio toda razon y consciencia en el momento en que abrio su boca. Draco tenía apoyada su mano en la base del cuello de Hermione y la empujo suavemente hacía él, profundizando aun mas el beso. Hermione dejo escapar un suave gemido.  
  
Al escuchar eso Draco se hizo la promesa de nunca dejarla ir.  
  
La libero, buceando en sus oscuros ojos color chocolate mientras que sus manos trabajaban su blusa. Nunca aparto la mirada de sus ojos y no tardo mucho hasta que se dio cuenta de que había desabotonado el último boton. La miro fijamente, pidiendola permiso para ir mas lejos. Pero ella no dijo nada. Así que con cuidado le saco la camisa y la dejo caer. Draco quedo boquiabierto con el cuerpo que tenía frente a él. Hermione llevaba un sostén azul de encaje y estaba claramente excitada. Por Merlin, era tan hermosa  
  
Draco la contemplaba, tan hipnotizado con tal espectaculo que ni siquiera se entero de que Hermione desabotonaba su camisa. En cuanto acabo deslizo la prenda por sus fornidos brazos. Los dos estaban con el torso descubierto, y cada uno se maravillaba con la vista que tenía delante. El pecho de Draco esa liso y musculoso, y Hermione no podía evitar mirarlo embobada.  
  
Draco la alzo la barbilla y hablo  
  
- ¿Prefieres seguir babeando u otro beso?  
  
Hermione sonrio a la vez que rodeaba con sus brazos a Draco y lo retenía pegado a ella  
  
- Beso por favor  
  
- Encantado- replico Draco y beso a Hermione apasionadamente, transmitiendole todas sus emociones, toda la confusión, frustación y sensaciones que ella le hacía sentir. Su otra mano acarició la espalda de Hermione, trazando a la vez que producía un cosquilleo su columna vertebral. Hermione volvió a gemir. Se frotaba contra Draco, creando mas calos entre los dos. Draco gruño antes el movimiento de Hermione y fácilmente desengancho el broche de su sujetador.  
  
Una vez que ella estuvo totalmente en topless, la tumbo quedando él sobre ella. Su cabello se confundia con el castaño del canapé. Él se inclinó adelante y besó su frente, sus ojos, su nariz, toda su cara y su cuello, chupando la piel entre este y la clavícula. Hermione gimió una vez más y recorrio delicadamente la espalda de Draco con sus largas uñas.  
  
Draco tomo aliento. Bajo hasta su pecho, donde sus pezones esperaban con impaciencia su lengua. - Draco, por favor. . . - De repente Draco succiono con fuerza su pezón, lamiendolo mientras con la otra mano masajeaba el pecho restante. Hermione se arqueó por el placer y tuvo que reprimir un grito. Él paso al otro pecho para que se sintiera descuidado, y lo aspiro con mas fuerza que al anterior. Hermione podía sentir sus dientes haciendo una señal sobre su cuerpo, pero no le importaba. Todo lo que hizo fue dejar caer su cabeza para atrás y hubiera gritado sino fuera porque Draco volvio a besarla, ahogando su grito. Jugo con su lengua mientras Hermione frotaba su sexo con el de él a un ritmo sincronizado  
  
Draco se sentía tan excitado que no podía aguantarlo mas. Lucho con el control de su mente, le estaba volviendo loco. "Esto va demasiado deprisa. . .para antes de que la hagas daño" pensó. Pero su cuerpo seguía desobedeciendole y sus labíos depositaban veloces besos en todas sus partes  
  
"No, esto esta mal" decía la conciencia de Hermione en el fondo de su mente "Ni siquera estas segura. Vamos sueltale. . ." Despues de lo que parecía una eternidad, Hermione lamentandolo mucho coloco las manos en el pecho de Draco y lo alejo de ella  
  
- ¿Que pasa?- pregunto, sorprendido y sin respiracion  
  
Hermione nego con la cabeza  
  
- Nada- le aseguro- es solo que . . .todo esto. . .- no tenía palabras. Todo su cuerpo sabía que eso estaba bien, pero se trataba de Malfoy. . .  
  
- Sé lo que quieres decir - Draco la silencio remontando el contorno de su cara- Ni yo mismo me lo puedo creer  
  
- Eres un Slytherin, Malfoy -dijo Hermione mirandole a los ojos- soliamos odiarnos. . .  
  
- Un leon y una serpiente no suelen juntarse -replico con una triste sonrisa- y soy un jodido sangre pura  
  
- Y yo soy una asquerosa sangre sucia. . .  
  
Draco puso un dedo en sus labios  
  
- Nadie tiene derecho a llamarte eso salvo yo. Ni siquiera tu.  
  
Hermione le miro. Decía la verdad, pero no sonaba como una amenaza. Se perdio en sus ojos, los unicos ojos que la importaban. Hablo antes de que pudiera controlarse.  
  
- No quiero enamorarme. . .  
  
- Demasiado tarde- se mofo, sus ojos brillando con miseria - Yo ya me he enamorado  
  
Hermione cerro sus ojos, las palabras de Draco atravesando su piel. Ya no sabía que pensar. Los abrio y le retiro un mechon plateado del rostro, se quedo observandole.  
  
- ¿Sabes que tienes el pelo mas suave del mundo?  
  
Él la sonrió  
  
- Vamos, te llevare a tu cama- comenzo a ponerse de pie.  
  
-No- suplico Hermione, agarrando su brazo- ¿Podemos quedarnos asi? Solo un poquito mas?  
  
Draco miro a esos orbes chocolate, que le pedían que se quedara. Cuantas noches había estado despierto, imaginando que ella le miraba de esa manera. No necesitaba contestar. Apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Hermione y esta le envolvio con sus brazos, como amantes después de haber hecho el amor, aunque ellos nunca lo hicieron. Permanecieron asi durante media hora, sin mover ni un músculo, solo memorizando ese momento que tenían, porque ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de si esto iba a durar. Fue entonces que a Draco se le ocurrió que podía estar aplastando a Hermione con su peso.  
  
* - ¿Peso demasiado? -pregunto preocupado  
  
Hermione le sonrio.  
  
- Eres perfecto  
  
Y él la sostuvo más cerca. Eventualmente, él llevó a Hermione a la cama, posándola sobre su suave edredón color oro y escarlata. Todavía estaba en topless, y Draco luchó el impulso de hacerla suya alli mismo. En su lugar, le quito el resto de la ropa y la vistio con su camisón, ya que ella estaba demasiado cansada para hacerlo. Se removio soñolienta entre las comodas mantas y le dedico una sonrisa  
  
- Esto parece a un sueño, Draco - dijo ella suavemente con sus ojos cerrados  
  
Se quedo helado "Ha dicho mi nombre". Dudo antes de despedirse con un pequeño beso en su frente.  
  
- Duerme Herm. . .Granger.  
  
No podía decir su nombre. No aun.  
  
*****************  
  
N/A: Preguntas y demás anotaciones y reviews contestadas en la sección de reviews. Besitos y gracias 


	5. Intraserum

***************  
  
~Intraserum~  
  
****************  
  
Por Ceres Vesta  
  
*****************  
  
Traducido por Draco girl  
  
*****************  
  
Se levanto esa mañana con el sentimiento más maravilloso del mundo. Su cuerpo estaba tapado con las sabanas y una gran sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Se quedo tumbada un ratito dejando que los acontecimientos de la noche pasada revolotearan en su cabeza  
  
Los suaves labios de Malfoy presionados contra los suyos, sus ágiles dedos acariciando su piel . . .como la había cargado hasta su habitación. . . Hermione suspiro. Él era el dueño de los ojos con los que había estado obsesionada, el chico que la había salvado la vida. . .sin mencionar que era el chico que molestaba a sus amigos, el chico que siempre intentaba hundir a Hagrid, el chico que aun la decía que era una asquerosa sangre sucia. . .  
  
De repente su cuerpo se irguió hasta quedar sentada y fue golpeada por la cruda realidad  
  
- ¿Que he hecho?   
  
****************   
  
Crabbe y Goyle estaban sentados juntos, devorando el montón de tortitas que tenían delante. Estaban callados (aunque de vez en cuando se les escapaban algún que otro gruñido) mirando a su líder, quien se encontraba en el sitio opuesto al de ellos.  
  
Draco Malfoy estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y su cabeza apoyada en ellos, sus ojos cerrados. Solo podía pensar en lo de anoche. Sabía que había ido demasiado lejos pero todas sus otras emociones luchaban contra ese pensamiento, y sus principios. "¡una sangre sucia! ¡te permitiste tocar a esa asquerosa! Has ido demasiado lejos. Tenía que haber sido un solo beso. . . eres una desgracia Draco Malfoy. . .quizá debería disculparme. . . ¡no! Los Malfoys nunca se disculp. . ."  
  
Sus pensamientos pararon en seco cuando sintió que ella venía. Lentamente, levanto la cabeza de los brazos, y abrió un ojo, fijo en las puertas del gran comedor.  
  
Ahí estaba ella.  
  
Algunos mechones le habían caído en los ojos, pero aun podía ver su forma caminando hacia la mesa Gryffindor. Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente hacia arriba para apartar su cabello y así verla mejor por el hueco entre Crabbe y Goyle. Una vez que pudo enfocarla claramente noto que ella le sonreía forzadamente a Potter.  
  
"Bien" pensó egoístamente "por lo menos no soy el único"   
  
****************  
  
- Harry, por favor - empezó Hermione, con la voz un poco temblorosa - Mira, respecto anoche, no lo decía en serio y. . .  
  
- No, Hermione, da igual. -dijo Harry mientras apartaba su túnica para que ella pudiera sentarse a su lado - No debí presionarte de esa manera  
  
Asintió distraída y se sentó. Sus pensamientos todavía estaban en Draco. No entendía como pudo hacer algo así con él, y encima la misma noche que había peleado con Harry, su mejor amigo.  
  
- Lo digo en serio. . .nunca me gusta cuando peleamos - miro a Ron que estaba sentado enfrente y le sonrió -Es una tontería. Prometerme que nunca mas pelearemos  
  
- Hermione, no es tan fácil- dijo Ron, después de tomar un trago de su zumo. Además le pareció un poco curioso ver a Harry consolando a una temblorosa Hermione  
  
Hermione suspiró cansada  
  
- Oh, ya lo sé Ron. . .es solo que. . .  
  
"Solo que te estabas besando con él, disfrutando de sus caricias, gimiendo bajo él. . ." Hermione reprimió un sollozo pero no puedo evitar que una solitaria lágrima rodara por su mejilla.  
  
Al mismo tiempo, en la mesa Slytherin, Draco Malfoy se estremeció  
  
Ron se inclino hacia delante y acaricio la mano de Hermione consoladoramente.  
  
- ¡Hey! No seas así. . .vamos. . .nuestra Hermione nunca llora  
  
Harry seguía acariciando su sedoso cabello y dándole palmaditas en la espalda  
  
- ¿Paso algo entre tu y Malfoy ayer?- pregunto con tacto  
  
Una suave risa escapo de sus labios mientras que Ron y Harry la miraban extrañados.  
  
-No, no. . .no tiene nada que ver con él, confiar en mi- se dio cuenta de que no había contestado a la pregunta de Harry- Solo prometerme que nunca mas volveremos a pelear, pase lo que pase ¿vale?- les miro a los dos con ojos suplicantes  
  
Harry la miro. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que él coloco su mano encima de la de Ron, que aun acariciaba la de Hermione  
  
- Lo prometo- dijo finalmente  
  
Hermione le sonrio y puso su otra mano encima de la de Harry y despues la dio un suave apreton  
  
También Ron, puso su otra mano encima  
  
- ¡Lo juro! -dijo feliz  
  
- Oh Ron, no jures- le dijo Hermione  
  
-Ok, lo prometo  
  
Les dedico su mejor sonrisa. Se sentía la chica más afortunada del mundo al tener amigo como Harry y Ron  
  
- Venga, vayamos a Pociones antes- dijo Harry, rompiendo el repentino silencio- Así Snape no podrá quitarle puntos a Gryffindor otra vez  
  
Sus dos amigos rieron y afirmaron con la cabeza, poco después salían todos juntos cogidos de los brazos del Gran Comedor. Ya nada podría separarlos, nunca.  
  
Al final de la mesa Gryffindor, Lavender Brown le dio un codazo a su amiga  
  
- ¿Lo has visto?  
  
Parvati Patil la miro y le dio un mordisco a su donut  
  
- ¡Dame un respiro Lavender, estoy comiendo!   
  
****************  
  
- Cinco puntos menos para Potter y Weasley por llegar antes a clase y olvidarse sus plumas y pergamino  
  
- ¡Pero Profesor!- protesto Hermione  
  
- Y cinco puntos menos para usted, Señorita Granger, por no tener esa boca cerrada  
  
Pansy Parkinson resoplo en alto, burlándose  
  
El profesor Snape continuo hablando a la clase como si nada hubiera pasado. Los Gryffindor tenían Pociones con Slytherin y hacía mas frió que de costumbre en las mazmorras. Hermione y Draco apenas se habían hablado y aun menos mirado, pero mas que nada debido a que los dos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos sobre la noche. Para variar, Draco estaba sentando al principio de la clase, con sus dos amigos a su lado, mientras que el Trio de Oro se sentaba al final del aula.  
  
- Como estaba diciendo, hay muchos tipos de pociones de la verdad, cada una con un efecto mas poderoso que la anterior. ¿Quién puede decirme cual es la más poderosa de todas? -Snape camino hacia la mesa de Millicent Bulstrode, ignorando la mano levantada de Hermione - ¿Señorita Bulstrode? ¿Alguna idea?  
  
La mirada de Millicent recorrió la sala, como buscando la respuesta. Miro a Snape y meneo la cabeza. La mano de Hermione se había elevado más en el aire  
  
- Muy bien- Snape suspiro y avanzo hasta la pizarra. Con un movimiento de su mano, la palabra VERITASERUM apareció delante de la clase - ¿Puede leer a la clase la respuesta de la pregunta que le hice, señorita Bulstrode?  
  
La estupida cara de Millicent dibujo una sonrisa  
  
- La mas poderosa poción de la verdad Profesor Snape, es Veritaserum, señor  
  
- Muy bien- Asintió Snape- Diez puntos para Slytherin - Millicent le guiño maliciosamente un ojo a Pansy mientras Hermione se quejaba y maldecía por lo bajo "Maldito, grasiento bastardo"  
  
- Pero es magia muy avanzada, solo los Aurores y los profesionales son capaces de realizarla. Lo que nosotros vamos a hacer en su lugar es la poción Intraserum. Es otro tipo de poción de la verdad en la que quien la bebe es obligado a responder sinceramente todo lo que se le pregunte. Mientras que el Veritaserum es tan avanzado que la victima confesara todo por su propia voluntad, el Intraserum obliga al mago a revelar sus secretos mas oscuros, y causa dolor si el brujo se niega - Snape estudio a sus alumnos atentamente- ahora seguiréis las instrucciones de la pizarra - líneas de palabras ocuparon el lugar donde antes estaba escrito Veritaserum- y haréis la poción en una hora. Ya os he asignado parejas de otra casa para evitar que hagáis trampas, y no quiero oír ni una queja. Neville Longbottom y Vincent Crabbe. . .Seamus Finnegan y Pansy Parkinson. . .  
  
Hermione cerró los ojos y cruzo los dedos  
  
"No por favor, él no. . . él no. . ."  
  
- Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy. . .  
  
Las esperanzas de Hermione desaparecieron, rotas en pedazos  
  
- Mierda- maldijo Ron - Menuda suerte. No te preocupes. Estamos aquí Hermione  
  
Harry le hizo un guiño  
  
- Si. Solo grita si nos necesitas  
  
Hermione se rió nerviosa- Gracias chicos- dijo y camino hacia el Slytherin que perezosamente se levanto para hacerla sitio   
  
****************   
  
Mientras el profesor Snape leía la última edición del Vogue sin la mirada atenta de sus alumnos, los Gryffindor y los Slytherin se quejaban todos y maldecían sus trabajos. El Intraserum era una poción bastante dificil de hacer. Del caldero de Dean y Millicent salía un denso humo verde mientras que del de Harry y Goyle salía un hedor insoportable  
  
- Yo conseguiré las raíces de margarita. Tu solo mueve la poción - le dijo Malfoy a Hermione- después añadele ese ingrediente al caldero- Ella sólo cabeceó como respuesta y entonces Malfoy salió. Tenía que alejarse de ella cuanto antes. No podía estar cerca de Hermione sin sostenerla en sus brazos. Su fragancia comenzaba a marearle y la batalla que continuaba en su interior le estaba volviendo loco  
  
Pesó con cuidado las raíces de margarita y en cuanto el bulto fue tan pesado como tres hoces, regreso junto a Hermione. Ella revolvía el caldero cuidadosamente, fijándose de vez en cuando en su reloj para asegurarse de que habían pasado los tres minutos para poder cocer la poción a fuego lento y agregarle las margaritas después. Draco vio como se mordía el labio y distraídamente echaba para atrás un mechón de pelo, colocándolo delicadamente tras su oreja.  
  
- ¡Cuidado! - grito Neville Longbottom cuando Malfoy, de forma muy poco agraciada se estampo contra él. En cuanto Neville giró y pudo ver con quien había chocado abrió de par en par los ojos y dejo escapar un pequeño lloriqueo  
  
- Lo siento- dijo Malfoy distraído. Neville se asusto incluso pues nunca escucho esas palabras en boca de Draco. Lo que quedo de clase se la pasó pensando que Malfoy planeaba algo en su contra  
  
"Relájate Malfoy, no es como si nunca te hubieras enrollado con una chica ante" pensó mientras llegaba a la mesa que compartía con Granger. "Piensa en ella como si fuera. . . como si fuera. . ." Su razón quería decir: "como si fuera algo inferior al lodo" Pero su corazón hablo antes "Como si fuera algo mas importante que la copa del campeonato de los mundiales de Quidditch"  
  
Le acerco las raíces con cuidado de no rozar sus dedos. No quería saber que podría pasarle si llegara a tocarla.   
  
****************   
  
"Genial, ahora ni siquiera me toca las manos, por las barbas de Merlín" pensó mientras hacia una mueca. Examino atenta las raíces. Arqueo levemente las cejas cuando miro a Malfoy (por primera vez en todo ese tiempo)  
  
- ¿Cuánto pesa esto?  
  
- Tres hoces. Como dice en la pizarra- señalo  
  
- ¡Malfoy, son 13 hoces, no 3! Hermione casi le chilla. No podía creérselo, casi las pone en la pócima.  
  
- Vale, vale- dijo Draco levantando las manos  
  
- En serio Malfoy, ¿tienes idea de en que nos hubiéramos metido? Los premios anuales, cometiendo un error tan tonto en una. . .  
  
- Mis más sinceras excusas, señorita Granger- dijo sarcásticamente- ¡Olvide, que nosotros los humanos, no tenemos derecho a cometer errores!  
  
Hermione se quedo con la boca abierta  
  
- ¿Pero que te pasa? Yo nunca dije eso, solo quería dec. . .  
  
- ¿Decirme lo estupido que soy que ni siquiera sé leer la pizarra?  
  
- ¡Perdona! -replico, llevándose las manos a las caderas  
  
Sus voces habían subido de tono y todo el mundo les miraba. Ron y Harry intercambiaron una mirada antes estos nuevos sucesos, pero sabían que si iban en ayuda de Hermione se arriesgarían a que le quitaran puntos a Gryffindor. Hermione no quería eso. El Profesor Snape estaba más que furioso por su interrupción en la lectura sobre la última moda en vestidos de flores. Se levanto de su escritorio y se cruzo de brazos. Se aclaro la garganta esperando captar la atención de Malfoy y Granger, pero no lo consiguió.  
  
- ¿Ah is? Bien, ¿y que me dices de en cuarto curso? ¡Me hiciste pareces un castor super desarrollado!- No se sabe como, su pequeña pelea sobre los ingredientes de la poción se había convertido en una lucha sobre todo lo que se hicieron los años anteriores.  
  
- ¡No era para ti! Si no hubieras estado en medio. . .  
  
- Ejem. . .  
  
- Pero aun así lo habrías hecho- dijo acusadora  
  
- Señor Malfoy. . .  
  
- ¿Y tu que? Casi me dejas sin sentido en tercero cuando me abofeteaste  
  
- Señorita Granger. . .  
  
- ¡Oh! Te lo merecías. De hecho te habría golpeado otra vez  
  
- Bien ¡pues no te habría dejado!  
  
- ¡Aurgh! !No me creo que tengamos una pelea por esto! -grito Hermione, pasando las raíces por la cara de Draco  
  
- ¡No agites las putas raíces delante de mi cara!. . .Mierda  
  
PLOP. En lo que pareció ser un movimiento lento, las raíces de margarita cayeron en la caldera, de la cual comenzaron a emerger inmediatamente enormes burbujas. El aula entera jadeó. El profesor Snape sacudió su cabeza lentamente.  
  
- En tres segundos seremos capaces de ver los efectos del descuido de de Sr. Malfoy y Señorita Granger - dijo Snape a la clase  
  
- Tres. . .Dos. . .Uno. . .  
  
BANG! Espesos pegotes verdes de la poción cayeron sobre el pelo de Malfoy, la túnica de Granger, la varita de Neville, los brazos de Parkison, la mesa de Ron e incluso la cara de Snape  
  
Snape inhaló tembloroso "Yoga. . .Paz. . .rabos de conejito. . ." exhaló ruidosamente  
  
- Detención, ustedes dos. En mi oficina. Mañana, después de la cena.  
  
Draco miro horrorizado al profesor Snape  
  
- ¿Detención? ¿Yo? ¿USTED me esta enviando a detención a MI?  
  
"Arcoiris. . .Algodón de azúcar. . .perritos. . ."  
  
- Absténgase de hablarme Señor Malfoy, estoy de Muy. Mal. Humor  
  
Hermione no acababa de creérselo. Se preguntaba que demonios la había hecho comportarse así con Malfoy. Solo pensar que los premios anuales se habían ganado una detención. . .  
  
- Coger una de las probetas del armario y llenarlas con un poco de las pociones como muestra. Si no acabáis en los siguientes 10 minutos os quitare 10 puntos a cada uno  
  
Así que trabajando milagrosamente rápido, con sustancias vedes pegajosas en sus trajes hicieron los que Snape pedía, ansiosos por salir de la clase de Pociones. Malfoy que se había hechizado para estar limpio salió con Crabbe y Goyle, mientras que Harry y Ron consolaban a su amiga por haber conseguido su primera detención siendo premio anual  
  
- ¿Lo has visto? - pregunto Lavender a su amiga Parvati, después de quitarse la sustancia verde y conjurar ropa limpia  
  
- ¿El que?- pregunto Pavarti alisandose su ropa nueva- ¿La lucha entre Hermione y Draco?  
  
- !No!, ¡Mi Intraserum, creo que me ha salido perfecto!- sonrió  
  
****************   
  
A/N: Como siempre reviews contestadas en la sección de reviews. Feliz Navidad!!! 


	6. For Whom the Heart Needs

***************  
  
~ For Whom the Heart Needs ~  
  
****************  
  
Por Ceres Vesta  
  
*****************  
  
Traducido por Draco girl  
  
*****************  
  
Al dia siguiente el Trío de Oro estaba cenando en el gran comedor, con una triste Hermione que terminaba en silencio su pavo. Mientras tanto el colegio entero se dedicaba a murmurar, compartiendo trozos de informacion sobre lo que paso en la clase de ayer de pociones. Cada rumor era diferente al anterior.  
  
- Oí que el profesor Snape estaba tan furioso que parecía que estaba poseido por "Ya sabeis quien"  
  
- Para. Voldemort esta muerto, acostumbrate a su nombre  
  
- ¡Pues yo escuche que la poción salio tan mal que los estudiantes tuvieron que estar en la enfermeria durante un dia entero!  
  
- ¡A algunos les salieron otro par de ojos!  
  
- ¡Malfoy nunca saldria con Granger! ¡Iria contra las leyes de la naturaleza!  
  
Sólo el Trío De oro y Malfoy eran ajenos a este fenomeno extendido por toda la escuela. Después de la caída del Señor Oscuro y la paz entre Dumbledore y el Ministerio de Magia, la única cosa interesante y polémica en Hogwarts era el nuevo grupo de Hagrid de criaturas mágicas, y un rumor que implicaba al Señor Filch, la Señora Norris, un latigo de cuero y un par de esposas.  
  
- Vamos, Hermione, ¡no es tan malo! - repitio Ron por decima vez - Ya tuviste una detención una vez, en primero. . . - ¡Y no tendria que haberse repetido!  
  
- Pero ha pasado de todas formas - dijo Harry siendo objetivo.  
  
Los ojos de Hermione vagaron por el gran comedor hasta pararse en Malfoy quien hablaba lánguidamente con sus amigos.  
  
- No me puedo creer que se lo este tomando como si nada  
  
Harry giro la cabeza para seguir su mirada  
  
- Simplemente no pienses en ello -dijo impaciente- Tienes detención con Malfoy, y seguro que Snape no es muy duro con vosotros ya que Malfoy es su alumno favorito. Lo peor que puede haceros es mandaros escribir 100 veces en la pizarra que él es el profesor mas guapo de Hogwarts.  
  
Ron se rió y casi se atraganta.  
  
Hermione enrosco distraídamente un mechón con su dedo y echó un vistazo a su reloj.  
  
- Supongo que debería ir yendo a Pociones- comenzó a levantarse  
  
- Esperame, voy contigo - dijo Harry mientras se levantaba. Miro a Ron y le guiño un ojo - ¿Vienes Ron?  
  
- Yo. . .ahhh. . .No- dijo Ron lentamente- Porque yo. . .ehh. . . yo le prometi a Ginny que la ayudaria con el examen del Profesor Binn - se corrio en el banco hasta quedar frente a Ginny y disimuladamente le pego una patada por debajo de la mesa sin que sus amigos lo vieran. Ginny que no tenía ni idea, le siguio el juego y les sonrio falsamente a Harry y Hermione  
  
- Si. Asi es, le he pedido a mi hermanito que me ayude, ¿verdad Ron?  
  
Ron asintio sin dejar de sonreir también.  
  
- ¿Tu?- pregunto Hermione mirando a Ron- La Historia de La Magia es la asignatura que mas odias despues de Pociones Ron  
  
- Eh. . .¡es que no te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que ha cambiado! -añadió rápidamente Harry - Se emociono tanto con los eventos de 1787 y 1878  
  
Ron fingio que se limpiaba una lagrima  
  
- Devalda March descubrio uno de los usos ocultos de las escamas de dragón en 1787 y 1878 fue el año en el que el Ministerio de Magia decidió cambiar los colores de su oficina a luz blanca. . .- Hermione le miro aprensiva y luego meneo la cabeza- Bueno, que importa. Venga Harry ¡voy a llega tarde!- dijo mientras agarraba la mano de Harry y le arrastraba hasta la entrada del gran comedor  
  
- ¡Gracias! - le dijo Harry a Ron moviendo los labios, mientras este y Ginny les despedían con la mano  
  
*****************  
  
El aire se iba volviendo denso a medida que descendian hacia las mazmorras donde estaba el aula de Pociones. Hermione seguia preguntando a Harry que había causado la repentina transformación de Ron en Historia de la Magia y Harry se estaba quedando sin ideas. Finalmente dejaron de hablar y solo fue audible el sonido de sus pasos. Hermione por casualidad deslizó su mano para sostener el brazo de Harry.  
  
"Diselo Potter. Abre la boca y diselo" seguia gritando la conciencia de Harry en su cabeza. Él nerviosamente echó un vistazo a Hermione quien estaba mordiendose el labio otra vez. Ella se dio la vuelta para mirarle y rió, y Harry juguetonamente tiró de uno de sus largos rizos  
  
"Simplemente diselo"  
  
- Es raro ¿desde cuando tu pelo es tan suave?  
  
"Eres una as con las palabras Harry. Idiota ¿Cómo dices eso?"  
  
Hermione se encogio de hombros  
  
- No sé -replico- supongo que con el tiempo, aunque es una pena, siempre se me viene a la cara.  
  
Harry se metio las manos en los bolsillos y miro al suelo, que de repente se había vuelto muy interesante  
  
- A mi me gusta  
  
Hermione le miro con atencion, como si Harry fuera un armadillo lleno de pelo rosa  
  
- No es que no me gustara antes. . .queria decir...- hizo una pausa intentando aclararse- me gusta. . .y gustaba. . .bueno ya me entiendes. . .  
  
Hermione se rio  
  
- Te portas muy raro Harry. Vaya, ya hemos llegado - se detuvo delante de una puerta negra con picaporte dorado. La palabra "Pociones" escrita elegantemente en la parte superior, Hermione se volvió para mirar a Harry.  
  
- Bien, alla voy- sonrio nerviosa. Se puso de puntillas y le dio un rapido beso en la mejilla a su amigo - Gracias por acompañarme- dijo antes de volverse y girar el picaporte.  
  
- Hermione, espera - Harry le puso una mano en el hombro. Ella se quedo de piedra, incapaz de moverse. La hizo girar y cuando Hermione le miro vio que el brillo de sus ojos se había suavizado  
  
Harry se humedecio los labios nervioso  
  
- Esto . . .  
  
"Solo diselo. Venga hombre, diselo ya"  
  
- Buena suerte. Con el castigo quiero decir  
  
"Me rindo. Que alguien me saque de la cabeza de este chico"  
  
- Oh - dijo Hermione en voz baja, ya había recuperado el habla. Forzo una sonrisa - Gracias- sin perder mas tiempo se giro y entro en el aula dejando afuera a Harry que no dejaba de golpearse la cabeza con la pared  
  
"Estupido. Estupido. Estupido. Estupido"  
  
- ¡Oh pobre Harry! -se lamento Lavender antes de que Parvati la tapara la boca con su mano  
  
- ¡Shhh! - dijo Parvati . - Venga. Ya hemos cotilleado demasiado por hoy   
  
*****************  
  
- Ah, Señortia Granger, que honor que se digne a concedernos el placer de su compañia - dijo friamente el Profesor Snape cuando la vio entrar. Malfoy ya estaba allí, mirando fijamente a la pizarra.  
  
- Lo siento -mascullo Hermione mientras iba a sentarse en la silla que estuviera mas lejos de Draco.  
  
- No necesitara sentarse Señorita Granger.- dijo Snape desdeñosamente - he preparado su castigo en otro lugar. Se lo estaba explicando al Señor Malfoy antes de que decidiera interrumpirnos con su retraso. Siganme y no me hagan esperar. Lumos  
  
Los 3 abandonaron la clase a la vez, Hermione y Malfoy sin hablar entre ellos. Este ultimo decidio ser caballeroso por una vez y le cedio el paso a Hermione siendo el ultimo en salir. Snape sujetaba su varia por encima de sus cabezas. Cuando giraron en la esquina Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaban descendiendo. Izquierda, todo recto, a la derecha, otra vez a la izquierda. . .15 minutos después los 3 se detuvieron antes una puerta de madera azulada, aunque con la escasa luz parecia mas de un tono lavanda  
  
- Alohomora  
  
Al entrar se encontraron en un aula sumido en total oscuridad  
  
- ¡Ay!  
  
- ¡Cuidado!  
  
Hermione se dio en el pie con algo pero se contuvo de gritar de dolor  
  
- ¿Dónde estamos profesor? - se oyo la curiosa voz de Draco de entre las sombras  
  
Snape levanto una vez mas su varita en el aire - Lumos Solarum - la habitación quedo inundada de luz, como si el mismo sol estuviera alli dentro brillando para ellos. Hermione se quedo atonita cuando vio con que estaba amueblada la sala  
  
Por toda la amplia habitación se encontraban diferentes instrumentos musicales. En el centro de la sala, destacaba un gran piano negro de cola, y a su alrededor varios instrumentos de viento y percusión. En una de las esquinas había una arpa, y en su contraria una enorme y antigua guitarra, apoyada contra el muro. Al lado del piano unos violines, y todo estaba hecho a partir de oro, y seguramente de no ser por la gran cantidad de polvo, relucirían. Debía hacer siglos que nadie usaba un hechizo de limpieza con ellos.  
  
- La Sala de Música- dijo Snape, rompiendo el silencio de sus dos asombrados alumnos- Necesita una limpieza a fondo. Ya saben que hacer, nada de magía, encontraran unas bayetas y demas productos de limpieza en ese armario. ¿Alguna pregunta?  
  
Hermione se limito a mover la cabeza negando, demasiado ocupada admirando todo a su alrededor  
  
- ¿Cuanto tiempo tendremos que estar aqui Professor?  
  
- Con un par de horas sera suficiente- respondio Snape- cerrare la puerta para asegurarme de que cumplen su castigo. Volvere a las 10:00- dicho esto se dio la vuelta y abrio la puerta incluso antes de llegar a ella. Cuando Hermione escucho el "clik" de la cerradura, supo que las cosas iban a ponerse muy pero que muy mal  
  
*****************   
  
Despues de que Snape se fuera, Draco abrio la boca para decir algo pero Hermione le corto en seco.  
  
- No empieces Malfoy, no estoy de humor - Hermione no podía evitar pensar en el beso que acababa de darle repentinamente a Harry, ya fuera por un impulso amistoso o por algo mas. "Si, seguro" dijo su consciencia "No te olvides de Malfoy. ¿Disfrutando de toda esta atención querida?"  
  
- ¡Callate!- se replico Hermione a si misma, un poquito mas alto de lo necesario.  
  
- Si ni siquiera he hablado  
  
- Entonces no empieces - dijo Hermione de la que iba a coger lo necesario para limpiar  
  
- Solo iba a preguntarte que lado ibas a limpiar- dijo Draco meneando la cabeza  
  
- Oh - Hermione se sonrojo- Bueno, um, ¿Qué tal si empiezas por la izquierda y yo por la derecha?  
  
Draco asintio  
  
- Vale  
  
Bueno, quiza las cosas no se pondrían feas despues de todo   
  
*****************   
  
- ¡Vaya!- dijo Hermione por fin dejandose caer al suelo - Crei que nunca terminariamos  
  
Había pasado más de una hora para cuando finalizaron de pulir y encerar todo dentro de la sala de Música. Estaban tan concentrados en su tarea de limpieza que decidieron darle una pasada al suelo también. Con Hermione bailando por el aula mientras extendía el jabón por el piso y Malfoy corriendo de un lado para otro pasando la fregona depuse. Hermione estaba sorprendida al ver a Malfoy limpiando sin magia y sin quejarse cuando ella sabía que los Malfoys nunca pondrían sus manos sobre un trapo asqueroso.  
  
Habían estado hablando animadamente el uno con el otro, sobre los próximos exámenes, Quidditch, el siguiente viaje a Hogsmeade, pero nunca de lo que pasó la otra noche. Cuando terminaron los dos estaban sin aliento.  
  
- Snape aparecera en cualquier momento- dijo Malfoy, mirando hacia la puerta.  
  
Hermione asintio  
  
- Si. Estoy agotada  
  
- Ven - dijo Malfoy antes de ponerse lentamente de pie. Hermione le siguio con los ojos y vio que caminaba hacia el piano, el cual había limpiado meticulosamente él mismo  
  
- No puedes tocar eso, ¿Sabes?  
  
- ¿Quieres apostar? -Draco deslizo una mano por la negra cubierta que tapaba las teclas blancas y negras del piano- Di clases cuando era pequeño  
  
- Quiero decir que si Snape te oye, te matara - respondio sin mucho animo  
  
- No lo hara. ¿Nunca has leido "La Historia de Hogwarts"?  
  
Hermione le miro asombrada  
  
- La musica de estos instrumentos solo suena para la persona que quiera el musico. A veces solo lo usan para invitados y visitantes. Es por eso que nunca lo has oido antes, porque nadie ha tocado para ti  
  
Draco esperaba una reaccion violenta cuando Hermione enarco una ceja  
  
- ¿De que edición hablas?  
  
Le llevo un momento hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que le preguntaba  
  
- La quinta  
  
Hermione fruncio el ceño. "Y todo este tiempo yo he estado leyendo la cuarta. Nota mental: Comprar una nueva edición de. . ."  
  
- La gente decía a menudo que era un tipo de llamada. Algo mas que tocar para alguien -continúo Draco, su voz, una vez mas, hablando como si estuviera en trance. Con un elegante movimiento se acomodo en el banco y abrió la tapa del piano. Ébano y marfil brillo ante él. - Hubo una vez una chica que juro escuchar el sonido de un violín tocado por su gran amor mientras él estaba en Hogwarts. La chica estaba en Francia por entonces, durante las vacaciones de Navidad.- Hizo una pausa y presiono una tecla, la solitaria nota lleno el aire  
  
- ¿Y por casualidad conoces a esta chica?- pregunto curiosa  
  
Una nota mas aguda provino de la tecla  
  
- Mi madre  
  
- ¿Quien tocaba?  
  
- Mi padre.  
  
Hermione estaba perpleja. No estaba segura de si saber mas sobre los Malfoy era bueno o malo. Miro a su alrededor mientras el sonido rebotaba en las paredes  
  
- ¿Asi que la musica solo suena para la persona a la que el corazon ama?  
  
Los labios de Malfoy se curvaron en una sonrisa torcida  
  
- Diez puntos para Gryffindor -las notas que tocaba por separado formaron una sólida armonia, sus dedos graciosamente deslizandose sobre el teclado, tocando una música encantada que penetraba en el alma de Hermione. Poco a poco ella comenzó a levantarse, y camino hasta Draco; apoyo sus manos sobre el borde del piano.  
  
- Aunque hubieran sido veinte puntos- Draco hablo en un susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que Hermione le oyera mientras la música llenaba su alma. Decidio no mirarla -Suena para la persona a la que el corazon necesita  
  
Vió como Draco parecía estar hipnotizado, totalmente atrapado con la melodía que él tocaba. La música pareció bastante triste y tétrica, pero Hermione nunca dejó de mirarle. Su pelo de plata había caído en torrente sobre sus ojos, y sus dedos rozaban elegantemente las teclas. Ella guardó silencio mientras la hermosa canción llenaba sus oídos, su alma, todo su corazón  
  
Escuchar la melodía hizo sentirse a Hermione con ganas de llorar y reir al mismo tiempo. Estaba confundida, y sin embargo sabía lo que esta pasando.  
  
- Es gracioso cuando piensas que lo tienes todo calculado, resuelto, y de repente te encuentras con todo al reves. Sabes lo que quieres, pero nunca podras tenerlo. Por fin has encontrado tu razón para vivir, demonios, esta delante de ti, pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos- Sus dedos dejaron de tocar, y finalmente la sala de Música se lleno de un silencio ensordecedor.  
  
Draco dejo de mirar a las teclas para mirarla a ella  
  
- No mentia, ¿Sabes?  
  
Hermione salió de su trance  
  
- ¿Sobre que?  
  
- Me he enamorado de ti  
  
Ninguno djio nada despues de eso, solo se miraron a los ojos, Draco sentado en el silletin, Hermione de pie al lado del piano. Al final resulto que el silencio era la respuesta adecuada, y Hermione sucumbio. No fue hasta pasado un buen rato que oyeron las pisadas de Snape. Juntos abandonaron el aula, fueron a sus habitaciones y un poco mas tarde cayeron dormidos 


	7. Down With the Sickness

***************  
  
~ Down with the Sickness ~  
  
****************  
  
Por Ceres Vesta  
  
*****************  
  
Traducido por Draco girl  
  
*****************   
  
Nada iba a volver a ser lo mismo. Después de que Malfoy revelara sus verdaderos sentimientos por Hermione, todo lo que ella hacía era pasar mas tiempo en la biblioteca. Cuando no tenía que ir a ninguna clase, allí la encontrarias, con la nariz enterrada en un libro intentando encontrar la respuesta a esos nuevos sentimientos en su interior. Estaba segura de que ya no odiaba a Malfoy. ¿Pero por que? Sabia que nunca se pertenecerian el uno al otro ¿Por que tener esperanzas? ¿Le gustaba? ¿Le amaba?  
  
Las peleas entre Draco y Harry cada vez eran mas intensas. Se habían ganado detenciones en cada una de las clases que tenían en comun menos en la del Profesor Binns que ni siquiera se enteraria si un enorme gigante vestido con un tute rosa estuviera como alumno en su clase. Para el final de la semana Gryffindor y Slytherin eran las casas con menos puntos, y estaban al final de la lista para conseguir la Copa de las Casas, con los leones sacandole una ventaja de 5 miseros puntos a las serpientes  
  
Mientras tanto una creciente tensión había empezado a afectar al resto de los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Todo el mundo sabía que algo terrible iba a pasar aunque fingian que no sabían nada. Continuaron normalmente con sus clases, comiendo en el gran comedor, incluso jugando en los jardines cuando hacía buen tiempo. Pero por las noches, los rumores y susurros no cesaban y en todos ellos siempre presentes dos nombres:  
  
Draco y Hermione  
  
*****************   
  
Draco Malfoy caminaba hacia el campo de Quidditch para el entrenamiento que había convocado. Tenian un partido contra Ravenclaw la semana siguiente y no podían permitirse perder contra un puñado de "sabelotodos". Entrenarian a las 10.00, por la noche. Draco se sorprendio cuando todo el equipo acepto entrenar tan tarde. En un principio iba a ser antes, pero Puchnik, uno de sus cazadores, le pidio que lo atrasaran porque tenía una clase extra de Transfiguraciones ese dia.  
  
- Todos estaremos alli- dijo Puchnik cuando Draco se quejo- No te vas a arrepentir- Draco despidió a su cazador sin saber lo que había querido decir con esto ultimo  
  
En el exterior, podías ver a un alto, de pelo rubio platino jugador de Slytherin con las ropas verdes del equipo, el emblema de la serpiente brillando con la tenue luz. Debajo de ese traje había un trabajado cuerpo con el que muchas chicas solo podían soñar. Por encima de su hombro sostenía su escoba. Una Polaris Tipo S, mejor y mas actual que la Saeta de fuego de Potter. Su cabello escondia sus ojos, su cara no mostraba emociones salvo la fría mueca de sus labios. Nadie se hubiera imaginado que aquel jugador estaba pensando en Hermione Granger.  
  
Cuando llego al campo, esperaba que su equipo ya estuviera allí. Pero había mucha mas gente. Todos los chicos de séptimo año de la casa Slytherin estaban allí, mirandole con total repugnancia y cólera extrema  
  
Malfoy frunció el ceño  
  
- ¿Que esta pasando aqui?  
  
Crabbe fue el primero en caminar hacia él, el resto de Slytherins siguieron su ejemplo.  
  
- Traidor- dijo arrastrando las palabras y despues descargo su puño en el estomago de Draco  
  
*****************   
  
- ¿Estas seguro de esto Harry?  
  
Ron miro a su viejo amigo, quien tenía determinacion dibujada en la cara. Harry había arrastrado a Ron desde su Sala Comun esa noche mientras Hermione estaba aun en la biblioteca. Los dos se dirigian al campo de Quidditch cuando Harry le explico todo.  
  
- Si-refunfuñó, apretando sus puños.- Es la unica manera de acabar con esto. Voy a hablar con ese idiota de Malfoy y si no es civilizado conmigo, entonces le voy a usar como conejo de indias para practicar todas las maldiciones imperdonables y también le voy a. . .  
  
Ron miro nervioso a su amigo. Era la primera vez que le veía siendo tan sadico. Harry le había contado que los Slytherin tenían entrenamiento a las 7.00 y a no ser que hubiera habido algun cambio ya tenían que acaber acabado  
  
- Harry, no crees que esto es un poco. . .¿violento?- pregunto Ron no muy seguro  
  
Harry rio.  
  
- Como si nunca hubieras querido matar a Malfoy  
  
- Bueno, si, a veces, pero. . .- Ron dudo- Tu la amas  
  
Harry paro en seco. Sus ojos se posaron en su amigo  
  
- Si  
  
- !ERES UN CABRON! !NO TE MERECES VIVIR!  
  
Ron y Harry se miraron. ¿Que habia sido eso? Con cuidado llegaron al campo de Quidditch, donde parecia que todo el equipo de Slytherin y algunos mas estaban amontonados pegando a alguien o algo que estaba tirado en el suelo. Solo un Slytherin permanecia quieto, fuera de todo eso, Harry lo reconocio, era Blaise Zabini. No era parte del equipo de Qidditch y sin embargo era el chico mas popular, despues de Malfoy. De vez en cuando se saludaban en los pasillos, aunque Harry no confiaba lo suficiente en él como para considerarlo un Slytherin "bueno"  
  
Los dos se escondieron detras de unos arbustos teniendo cuidado de no respirar demasiado algo.  
  
- Dios. . . ¿Qué es un animal?  
  
Harry se encogió cuando sus ojos escudriñaron la oscuridad. Tan pronto como la luna aparecio en el firmamente, su luz baño una cabeza rubio plateada, teñida con sangre. . .  
  
- Mierda. Es Malfoy  
  
- ¡Que!- Miro desde donde estaba Harry sentado- Vamos, ayudemos al huron  
  
- No, aun no -Harry necesitaba mas respuestas, y si observaba durante unos segundos mas, quiza encontraria las respuestas. Miro a Zabini - ¿Por que no hace nada?  
  
Ron se encongio de hombros  
  
- Seguro que esta esperando su turno. Ya sabes, como el macho alfa, o algo así  
  
Harry miro a su amigo  
  
´- No tienes ni idea de lo que dices- dijo mientras observaba una vez mas lo que estaba pasando con los Slytherins.  
  
*****************   
  
- ¡Aurgh!, gimio Malfoy cuando el puño de alguien encajo con su mejilla izquierda. Cayó al suelo una vez más, agarro con fuerza un manojo de hierba mientras un dolor insoportable se extendia por todos sus miembros. Su cabeza se había golpeado con una piedra antes y ahora la sangre fluía resbalando por su cara, pero para inmensa sorpresa de los Slytherins, Malfoy sólo se rió.  
  
- ¿Habeis acabado ya?- escupio sangre al decir esto- ¿O seguimos con esta cobarde lucha de uno contra veinticinco?  
  
Damian Bagerbath, grande y corpulento como Crabbe y Goyle pero con mucho más CI (coeficiente intelectual) que los dos juntos, tomo su varita mágica de su de bolsillo y apuntó directamente a Draco.  
  
- ¿Qué demonios te esta pasando Malfoy?- rechino los dientes- ¡Si tu padre estuviera vivo te desheraría por ensuciarte con una puta sangre sucia!  
  
Malfoy furioso sacudio su cabeza y se limpio la sangre que empezaba a entrarle en los ojos.  
  
- Olvidas Damian, que esta muerto. Y personalmente me importa una mierda lo que tu pienses  
  
- ¡CRUCIO!  
  
Un rayo azulado surgio del final de la varita de Demian, impactando a Draco en pleno pecho. Malfoy se retorcio de dolor en el piso, pero ningun sonido escapo de sus labios  
  
- ¡Eres un Slytherin, maldita sea!, ¡Lo estamos haciendo por ti!  
  
Malfoy apreto sus ojos cerrados. El resto del Slytherins miraban a Blaise Zabini viendo el espectaculo desde la gran roca contra la que se apoyaba. Su pelo negro como ala de cuervo resultaba invisible en la noche, y sólo sus ojos azules brillaban al reflejarse en ellos la luz de la luna. El mundo entero daba vueltas muy rápido, y el corazón de Draco Malfoy parecia estar a punto de explotar.  
  
- ¿Por qué me cuesta creerte Damian?  
  
- ¡CRUCIO!  
  
Otro haz de luz azul golpe a Draco, esta vez duro mas que la anterior.  
  
- ¡Te vas a alejar de esa chica! ¡Si alguno de nosotros te pilla alguna vez mirando a esa Granger otra vez, te juro que ella va a pagar por ello!  
  
- Ponle un solo dedo encima Damian y te matare- susurro firmemente. El dolor iba a hacerle desfallecer. Hermione. . .  
  
Damian resopló.- Quiza. Si sigues vivo- levantó su varita y apunto a la débil forma de Malfoy, sólo para encontrar Draco sonríendole con satisfacción - Incluso al borde de la muerte logras darme una sonrisa estúpida. Te admiro por esto. Y ahora: Avada- -  
  
- ¡Ya es suficiente Damian!- repentinamente Blaise Zabini le detuvo, quintadote bruscamente su varita - Nadie va a morir esta noche  
  
- MMMEEEOOOWW.  
  
Damien giro la cabeza bruscamente  
  
- ¿Qué fue eso?  
  
- Creo que es el gato de Filch - respondio Blaise echandole una ojeada a Malfoy- Volvamos dentro del castillo  
  
- MMMEEEOOOWWWWW.  
  
Uno de los Slytherin jadeo.  
  
- ¡Es la Señora Norris! ¡Larguemonos de aqui!  
  
Inmediatamente los Slytherins fueron corriendo hacia el castillo, abandonando a un sucio y ensangrentado Malfoy tirado en el campo. Blaise vaciló en ayudarle, pero simplemente se quedo de pie frente a él.  
  
- ¿Por qué no podias alejarte de ella?- pregunto, casi con lastima. Después corria hacia las puertas del castillo  
  
Draco se quedo allí, apenas pudiendo respirar, sus ojos cerrados. No podía importarle menos si cien dementotes venían a disfrutar de su muerte. . .  
  
- Buen trabajo Ron, esa imitación de la Señora Norris fue impresionante  
  
"Quiza si rezo un poco. . . ¿Era esa la voz de Potter?"  
  
- Bueno, teniendo los genes de los ahora legendarios Fred y George Weasley, herede el talento para ser un artista  
  
"El pobreton de Ron Weasley"  
  
Malfoy abrio sus ojos lentamente, y vio a dos figuras mirandole, sonriendo para ser exactosslowly  
  
¿Como te sientes Malfoy?- pregunto Harry, sus ojos verdes brillando tras las gafas  
  
Draco meneo la cabeza incredulo  
  
- Nunca he estado mejor Potter- agonizante giro su cabeza hasta Ron- Weasley.  
  
Ron asintio  
  
- Malfoy  
  
Harry se arodillo  
  
- Venga, tenemos que llevarte a la enfermeria  
  
Despacio, ayudaron a incorporarse a Malfoy, Ron y Harry le sujetaron por los lados. Era una vista digna de recordar. Un leon, una serpiente y otro leon. Lavander y Pavarti que lo habían visto todo escondidas inteligentemente al otro lado de la pista se miraban desconcertadas  
  
- ¿Lo has visto?- pregunto Lavender  
  
Pavarti se abanicaba agitando su mano, intentando recuperar su color con un poco de aire. Estaba palida  
  
- Tanta. . .mucha. . .sangre. . .en toda. . .vida. . .nunca. . .me voy a desmayar. 


	8. Stay With Me

****************  
  
~ Stay With Me ~  
  
****************  
  
Por Ceres Vesta  
  
*****************  
  
Traducido por Draco girl  
  
*****************  
  
- ¡Harry Potter!  
  
La señora Pomfrey dejo inmediatamente su copia de: Guía de un Curandero para Daños y Heridas " cuando Harry y Ron entraron en la enfermeria. Con cuidado arrastraban a Malfoy entre ellos, pues estaba demasiado débil para andar por si mismo  
  
- ¿Que le han hecho el Sr. Weasley y usted?- exigio Madame Pomfrey mientras los chicos colocaban a Draco en una de las camas de la enfermeria  
  
La boca de Ron cayo hasta el piso (N/T: Sere mas grafica, Ron se quedo tan atontado con lo que decía la enfermera q si te asomabas a su boca, de lo abierta q la tenía por la impresión le podías ver hasta los intestinos) Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Draco hablo con voz apenas audible  
  
- No hicieron nada- susurro arrogante- Estaba jugando al Quidditch despues del entrenamiento con mi equipo y sin querer embruje la Bludger para que me persiguiera  
  
Mentir era tan comun para un Malfoy como respirar lo era para otra gente.  
  
Madame Pomfrey enarco ambas cejas y miro sospechosa a Harry y a Ron  
  
- ¿Entonces que estabaís haciendo allí?  
  
- ¿Disfrutando de un paseo bajo la luz de la luna?- dijo Ron no muy seguro  
  
La señora Pomfrey se volvio hacia Draco y maternalmente le aparto unos mechones humedecidos del sudor de los ojos. Un enorme y púrpura maratón cubría todo su ojo izquierdo, y su labio inferior presentaba feos cortes. La sangre caía lentamente por su barbilla y otra generosa cantidad fluía de su cabeza. Todavía estaba vestido con su traje verde de Quidditch, y la Señora Pomfrey sólo podía imaginarse que otras contusiones habría bajo esas ropas.  
  
- Yo me ocupare de él- dijo para consolar a Harry y Ron.- Es mejor que vayais a dormir- y con esto, camino con brío hasta el gabinete donde guardaba los suminisitros de medicinas y ungüentos  
  
Harry rió por lo bajo cuando ella se fue. . .  
  
- "Dios", Malfoy - sus ojos fijos en el Slytherin - Estas horrible  
  
- Y aun así soy un "dios" comparado contigo - replico altanero - No tenías por que coño hacer esto  
  
"Cabron" pensó Harry  
  
- Dejar a alguien medio muerto en las tierras del colegio nos haría ser como uno de tu clase, Malfoy  
  
- Podía cuidarme yo solo. Zabini estaba. . .  
  
- Solamente porque te ayudamos ahí fuera no pienses que nos caes bien, ni nada de eso, te seguimos odiando - dijo Ron con una mirada de asco  
  
- Relajate, Weasley - Draco cerro los ojos cuando una nueva oleada de dolor le subio por el pecho - Ser vuestro amigo no esta precisamente en mi lista de cosas por hacer - dijo apretando los dientes.  
  
Un ruido procedente de la oficina de la enfermera le aviso a Harry de que era hora de marcharse.  
  
- Sera mejor que nos marchemos ya - le dijo a su amigo.  
  
- Tienes razón - asintio Ron, lanzando una mirada de odio a Malfoy - Vamonos antes de que les haga a los Slytherins un favor y termine con el jodido hurón yo mismo  
  
Draco abrio los ojos y miro fijamente a Ron, su cara totalmente inexpresiva  
  
- ¿Es eso una amenaza Weasley, o solo un deseo?  
  
- Vamos- dijo Harry tirando fuertemente del brazo de Ron y le arrastro hasta la puerta antes de que pudiera avalanzarse sobre Malfoy. ****************  
  
Lavender y Pavarti hablaban en murmullos a un grupo de chicos de sexto cuando el Dúo Dinámico entró en la Sala Comun de Gryffindor. No notaron las miradas curiosas que les dirigieron. Ron estaba aun rojo y echando humo por las orejas cuando llegaron a sus dormitorios  
  
- Estúpido, ingrato, idiota. . . Ni una palabra de agradecimiento. . .  
  
Harry Potter estaba tumbado en su habitación por la noche, mirando al techo mientras su mente funcionaba a toda velocidad  
  
"Realmente la quiere" pensó al recordar a todos esos Slytherins golpeando a un indefenso Malfoy. Draco estaba luchando por ella, sufriendo por Hermione "Amor es una palabra muy fuerte. . .pero tu habrías hecho lo mismo por ella Harry" se dijo  
  
Cerró los ojos y tomo aire profundamente. La vio sonriendo, sus ojos castaños brillando innumerables veces solo para él.  
  
"Eres un gran mago Harry. . .", "¡Ha! Te dije que fue Sirius quien te mando la Saeta de Fuego", "¡Atrapala Harry!", "Prométeme que nunca mas pelearemos. . ."  
  
Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par pero aun así podía seguir viendo claramente a Hermione, apoyada en su hombro, dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla, agarrada de su brazo cuando estaba asustada, sabiendo que a su lado estaba a salvo.  
  
"Hora de dejarla ir, Harry " pensó "Dejala ir"  
  
Cayo en dormido con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro, perdido en el mundo de los sueños, el único lugar donde Hermione era verdaderamente y solo suya.  
  
****************  
  
- ¿Hermione?  
  
El corazón es un órgano complejo. Científicos Muggles (muggles que se visten con trajes blancos y hablan raro) ya han identificado sus cuatro cámaras, pero los magos del Departamento de Brechas Muggle y las Ventajas de la Brujeria del Ministerio ruso de Magia, reclaman haber descubierto una quinta cámara, un espacio hueco el cual el mago puede reservar para su amado especial. . .  
  
- Hermione, ¿Estas despierta?  
  
Querido Bruja Desesperada: Quizá él está enamorado de usted. Incluso aunque él sea un goblin (N/T: trasgo, salen en la película: Dentro del Laberinto) y usted una bruja, tal vez puedan dejar a un lado sus diferencias. . .  
  
- Levanta - Alguien la sacudía con cuidado por los hombros. Los ojos de Hermione revolotearon abiertos e inmediatamente sintio una punzada de dolor sobre su cuello. Al principio se vio rodeada por libros y cuando volteo para mirar a los lados, encontró a sus dos mejores amigos que la sonreian ampliamante  
  
- Buenos dias - masculló  
  
- Sabía que te encontrariamos aqui -dijo cariñosamente Harry  
  
- Mmf - contesto Hermione, frotandose los ojos - ¿Dónde estoy?  
  
Ron jadeo  
  
- ¿Sera vedad? - pregunto. Exageradamente se tapo la boca con las manos - ¡Nuestra Hermione ha olvidado donde esta!  
  
- Estas en la biblioteca Hermione, te quedaste dormida- respondio Harry jugando con uno de sus suaves rizos castaños  
  
Hermione se esforzó por recordar que pasó anoche. Se quedó un poco más en la biblioteca, estaba buscando los efectos de sesos de rana para una Poción Envejecedora, cuando decidió hacer un poco de lectura libre sobre el corazón humano. Recordó a su Profesor Muggle de tercero, el Profesor Wurstew, solía decir que el corazon era la parte más difícil del cuerpo. . . un seg. . . Profesor. . . ¿Ya era hora de ir a Encantamientos?  
  
- !Oh dios mio! ¿Que hora es? ¡Vamos a llegar tarde! -Hermione saltó de su silla, casi dando a Harry y Ron un infarto, y enviando a esta al suelo con un ruidoso golpe seco.  
  
Un ruidoso " Shh! " provino del escritorio de la Señora Pince. Unos segundos más tarde, solo había silencio.  
  
- Geez, Hermione, ¡calmate! - Exclamo Ron llevandose la mano al corazon - ¡Hoy es Sabado!  
  
- O-Oh - Hermione se sonrojo. Levanto la silla del suelo y volvió a sentarse- Lo siento chicos- dijo mientras Ron se sentaba a su lado y Harry en la mesa- Es solo que. . .  
  
- ¿No has sido tu ultimamente? - la ayudo Harry. Hermione asintió mientras los chicos intercambiaban miradas. No podían estar mas deacuerdo  
  
- De todas formas, ¿que os traes a la biblioteca? -pregunto Hermione  
  
- Bueno queriamos hablarte de una cosa - empezo Harry subiendose las gafas - le preguntamos al retrato si estabas despierta pero Los 2 Amantes nos dijeron que nunca fuiste a dormir. . .así que pensamos que estarías aquí  
  
Hermione asintió y miro a Ron, esperando que él continuara  
  
- Veras - Ron aclaro su garganta- Es sobre Malfoy. . .  
  
- ¡Oh Por favor! - Hermione se desparramo en su silla, desesperada -Cuantas veces os he dicho que . . .  
  
- Hermione, solo escuchanos un segundo ¿vale?- la interrumpio Harry. Y así los dos chicos la contaron lo que había pasado la noche pasada, lo que le había pasado a Draco, lo que había hecho por ella.  
  
- ¿Donde esta ahora? - pregunto despues Hermione, su cara llena de preocupación  
  
- En la enfermeria - contestó Ron de mala gana.  
  
Hermione asintio. Harry casi podía ver las pequeñas ruedas en la cabeza de Hermione en funcionamiento mientras ella se mordia el labio  
  
- Tengo que verle -dijo finalmente  
  
****************  
  
Cuando Malfoy abrio los ojos la primera cosa que noto fue que la cama en la que había despertado no era tan suave y comoda como debería. Rapidamente se giro y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la enfermeria.  
  
"Oh Mierda"  
  
Miro alrededor y vio un monton de bonitas flores, chocolates y otros dulces que estaban en la mesa al lado de su cama. Cogio una de las postales y la leyo:  
  
Mejorate pronto de parte de Sally Anne Perks  
  
Fruncio el ceño. "¿Quien demonios era Perks?" miro las otras y vio que todas decían lo mismo pero estaba firmadas con nombres que no le sonaban de nada: Jennifer Agsworth, Terry Boot, Ernie Macmillian, Kendra Matilda, Lavender and Parvati. . . Bueno si conocia un nombre, el de Justin Finch- Fletchley, un prefecto de Hufflepuff. Que le había dado una tarjeta escarlata con forma de corazon. Puso los ojos en blanco mientras la dejaba junto al resto  
  
¿Como era que todo el colegio sabía que estaba en la enfermeria en tan solo una noche?, ¿Y que iba a hacer ahora? Toda la casa Slytherin estaba en su contra, sin mencionar a Crabbe and Goyle quienes creía que estaban de su lado  
  
De todas formas que diablos se preocupo por esos dos, nunca le importo una mierda el Orgullo Slytherin y sus reglas "Los Slytherins nunca hacen esto. . . Los Slytherins solo hacen . . ." Era como estar en una carcel de la que él quería escapar. No quería pertenecer a ningun sitio nunca mas  
  
" Ahora que lo pienso ¿que hacían Potter y Weasley afuera anoche?" Inmediatamente sacudio su cabeza. No quería perder su tiempo pensando en esos dos  
  
Piensa, Malfoy, piensa. Has dejado que tu corazon controle tu mente demasiado tiempo  
  
Fue entonces que oyo pisadas procedentes de la pierta y un perfume familiar que le envolvio. Draco rió suavemente, asombrado de si mismo por sentir su presencia. Cerro sus ojos con cuidado, se inclinó sobre la almohada mientras una sonrisa burlona se formaba en sus labios.  
  
- ¿Que estas haciendo aqui, Granger? **************** Hermione se quedo parada cuando Draco reconoció su presencia. Se había sorprendio y asustado un poco cuando él de repente le hablo con sus ojos cerrados. Pero no fue eso lo que hizo que parada. Entre todas las idénticas camas blancas que estaban alineadas, Malfoy destacaba vestido en su verde oscuro -casi negro- pijama, más pálido que de costumbre. Las contusiones que Hermione se había imaginado habían desaparecido, pero seguía estando débil y cansado. Parecía que estaba muerto  
  
Camino despacio hacia él y se detuvo frente a su cama  
  
- Abre los ojos y mirame Mafoy  
  
- Tu no me mandas Granger - arrastro las palabras, su pelo platino cayendole cuando sacudio su cabeza  
  
"Abrelos y mirame"  
  
Hermione le miró fijamente mientras él despacio condescendió, sus orbes pálidos y grises devolviendole la mirada  
  
Él sabía que ella entendaría todo, sabía que podría leer sus ojos en el momento en que los abriera. Draco trató de hacerlos tan ilegibles como le fuera posible, pero fracasado cuando la vio de pie delante de él.  
  
Seguro que había tomado una ducha antes de venir a verle porque aun tenía el pelo mojado. Por eso pudo olerla desde donde estaba tumbado. Lo unico que estropeaba la belleza que estaba frente a él, era el par de cejas que se alzaron para enfrentarle.  
  
"Potter y Weasley deben haberselo contado"  
  
- ¿EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO MALFOY? - grito Hermione mientras colocaba sus manos en sus caderas- ¿Qué se metio en esa dura cabeza tuya? ¡Te excedian en numero! ¿Por qué tenías que hacerlo? - Hermione paro un momento, tratando de ahogar un sollozo- ¿Qué tratabas de demostrar?  
  
Malfoy la contemplo, intentando conservar la calma. "Debería estarme agradecida" "No estaba intentando demostrar nada" rechino los dientes - Mi equipo ya estaba allí con todos esos cabrones cuando llegue. No me lo esperaba ¿vale?  
  
Hermione cerro los ojos para impedir que se le escaparan las lagrimas  
  
- Eres el mago mas poderoso de todo Slytherin  
  
- No estabamos en un duelo Granger. Fue una incivilizada. . .  
  
- ¡Podias haber hecho algo! - le espeto Hermione. Golpeo el cabezal de la cama. Draco la miro mientras ella agarraba furiosa el frío metal - Draco, podias haber muerto  
  
Aparto la mirada de ella. Quiza porque le había llamado Draco otra vez. O quiza porque no podía soportar ver a Hermione llorando, sabiendo que era por su culpa  
  
- Maldita sea- maldijo mientras intentaba detener las incontrolables lagrimas - ¡Est. . .Esto es tan injusto! Es todo mi culpa, tu. . . tu vas a usar esto en mi contra. . .  
  
- ¡Quieres dejar de hablar de ti! - espeto Draco enfrentando a Hermione una vez mas - !Esto no es solo sobre ti! ¿Cómo crees que me siento yo por todo esto? ¡Le debo a Potter y a Weasley mi vida! - se apunto con el indice el pecho- ¿Sabes lo vergonzoso que es eso? ¿Tienes idea de lo que significa para mi?  
  
Ella le miro incredula  
  
- Sabes, no te haría daño si te olvidaras de tu orgullo por una vez. . .  
  
- ¡Y a ti tampoco te haría daño si dejaras de decirle a la gente que hacer todo el rato!  
  
- ¡Aggg! - grito Hermione - ¿Por que tiene que ser todo tan complicado?  
  
- ¿No estas acostumbrada a no saber algo eh Granger? - Draco resoplo. Ignoro las consecuencias de lo que iba a decir a continuación -No intentes actuar como si no sintieras lo mismo  
  
- ¡Exactamente ese es mi problema! - dijo Hermione desesperada- ¿Por qué? No tengo la minima idea de lo que estoy sintiendo y entonces de repente dejo que me sobes entera en nuestra sala comun y estamos a esto de tener sexo. . .- acerco su pulgar e índice hasta que quedaron separados por 3 escasos milímetros  
  
- Bueno, por mucho que me gustaria hacerte el amor hasta dejarte sin sentido. Las cosas también estan un poco confusas para mi- dijo sarcastico- Si yo fuera tu mantendría mis bragas bien sujetas hasta que lo tenga solucionado  
  
Hermione le miro boquiabierta  
  
- Como te atreves a hablarme de esa manera. . .  
  
- Mira, no quería decir eso - Draco tartamudeo mientras Hermione se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hasta la salida- ¡venga! ¿vamos a tener otra pelea sobre esto?  
  
- . . .sin nada de respeto. . .- Hermione estaba a un par de pasos de la puerta.  
  
- ¡Granger, no te vayas! - Draco alzo la voz al llamarla. Hermione se detuvo congelada. "Solo vete. Solo vete." Pero sus musculos traicionaron su voluntad, y pronto se encontro volteandose para mirar en los claros ojos de Draco llenos de suplica.  
  
- No me dejes así  
  
Aspiro profundamente para calmarse  
  
- ¿Qué hora es Malfoy? - despacio camino hacía él- ¿Vas a decirme algo mas para que no pueda dormir por la noche? ¿Qué cosas vas a hacer ahora para que me gustes aun mas?  
  
Draco examinó sus ojos rojos e hinchados, con cuidado tiró de ella para que se sentara a su lado sobre la cama.  
  
- No llores, Granger  
  
Él extendió la mano y trazo con su pulgar el camino que había seguido la solitaria lagrima. Echaba de menos acariciar su piel. - ¿Estas enamorada de mi? - pregunto Draco sin atreverse a desviar su mirada de sus ojos  
  
Hermione agacho la cabeza. ¿Lo estaba?  
  
- No lo sé -respondio sincera  
  
Draco golpeo suavemente su frente- No escuches aqui- Puso su palma sobre el pecho de Hermione, y sintio el nervioso latido de su corazon- Sino aquí. . . ¿estas enamorada de mi?  
  
Hermione cerró sus ojos, dejando a su corazon decidir por una vez. "Le conoces mejor que nadie. Salvo tu vida, sufrio por ti, y añoras sus besos y caricias. . ." Lo sabía. Lo sabía desde hace tiempo.  
  
- Si- susurro- suspiro y sujeto la mano que reposaba junto a su -Estoy enamorada de ti Malfoy- miro al Slytherin.  
  
Draco podría haber conjurado el mayor Patronus del universo si tan solo supiera como hacerlo. Sonrio satisfecho a Hermione -Eso pensaba  
  
- Pero esto es una locura - dijo Hermione sonriendo y meneando su cabeza al mismo tiempo- peleamos, hablamos, peleamos otra vez y volvemos a hablar. . .¿es así como uno se enamora?  
  
Draco suspiro pesadamente cuando llevo la mano de Hermione hasta su cara. - A veces, es mejor si no preguntamos tantas cosas y simplemente las aceptamos como son - sonrio sin darse cuenta  
  
- Bueno, me sorprendere si llegamos al final del curso vivos- dijo empezando a levantarse  
  
- Quedate conmigo - dijo Draco mientras ella se levantaba de la cama  
  
- No puedo. - Hermione sonrio, examinando su reflejo en un espejo- Les prometi que sería una visita rapida. Vamos a Hogsmeade a hacer las compras de Navidad  
  
" Que les jodan a Potter y a Weasley."  
  
- Navidad. Claro - Se había olvidado de las vacaciones por completo- Un beso entonces Granger, eso es todo lo que pido  
  
Hermione levanto una ceja y se inclino sobre él, acercando su rostro cada vez mas y mas.  
  
- Y eso es todo lo que vas a obtener- Smuack- Por ahora- añadio mientras se marchaba. Una pena que Malfoy no viera la gran sonrisa en su cara al salir.  
  
Draco mantuvo los ojos cerrados, saboreando el tacto de los labios de Hermione sobre los suyos. Pero no paso mucho tiempo hasta que escucho una voz que conocía demasiado bien  
  
- Apuesto a que te ha encantado, ¿verdad Malfoy?  
  
****************  
  
N/T:  
  
Para aquellos que quieran leer la version original -lo recomiendo porque la verdad se pierden muchos juegos de palabras, expresiones y demas- la url es :   
  
Lleva 17 capitulos de momento y quedan poquitos para el final, se habla de secuela ^^  
  
Mas reviews y dudas contestadas en el apartado de reviews. Gracias : ) 


	9. The Sorting Hat Speaks

****************  
  
~ The Sorting Hat Speaks ~  
  
****************  
  
Por Ceres Vesta  
  
*****************  
  
Traducido por Draco girl  
  
*****************   
  
Abrio los ojos para mirar al chico que estaba delante vestido enteramente de negro, con su cabello moreno cayendole por los ojos.  
  
- Pero si es Blaise Zabini- le sonrio burlon- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?  
  
- ¿Tu que crees? - Zabini le devolvió la sonrisa . - Estoy aquí para ayudarte  
  
Malfoy se rió.  
  
- No he pedido la ayuda de nadie Zabini  
  
Blaise siguio mirandole, sus manos dentro de los bolsillos  
  
- Madame Pomfrey me aviso de la que venía de la cocina. Olvido decirte que aunque seguiras dolorido puedes irte. Me mando venir a ayudarte con tus cosas  
  
Malfoy alzo una ceja  
  
- ¿Por que tengo la sensación de que no confio lo suficiente en ti como para eso?  
  
- Nadie hace algo por nada - Blaise se rió disimuladamente, su ojos azul pálido destellearon algunas personas toman mi palabra. Otras no  
  
Malfoy lo miró con cuidado antes de salir lentamente de la cama. El dolor que había sido insoportable se había convertido en tan sólo una leve punzada. Se sentia mejor.  
  
- ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas aqui?- le pregunto a Blaise.  
  
- Lo suficiente como para preguntarme que tiene Granger para "hacerla el amor hasta dejarla sin sentido"- esto ultimo lo dijo arrastrando las palabras  
  
Inmediatamente los ojos de Malfoy se oscurecieron y sacó su varita mágica de su bolsillo.  
  
- Mas te vale estarte alejado de ella Zabini ¿esta claro? - silbó bajo su aliento.  
  
- Como el agua - replico Blaise perezoso, aparentemente tranquilo pese a la varita mágica apuntada a su corazón. Se deslizó para sentarse sobre la cama, su ropa negra en contraste perfecto con las sábanas blancas.  
  
- Ahora apresúrate y vistete. Tenemos que hablar.   
  
****************   
  
Despues de dejar la enfermeria y abandonar las flores restantes que Malfoy recibió, los dos Slytherins bajaron al lago. Y gracias a Dios, el cielo no mostraba señal de ninguna tormenta cercana  
  
Si nadie conociera a Draco y Blaise, les habrían confundido facilmente por hermanos. Aunque Draco era un poco mas alto, los dos tenían la piel pálida y la misma expresión en sus caras. Una mirada de indiferencia, pereza y secreto. Draco estaba sentado en una gran roca, su brazo descansando encima de su rodilla. Blaise estaba un poco mas alejado, apoyando su espalda en un viejo arbol  
  
- No esperabamos llegar tan lejos- dijo Blaise- Les dije que necesitabamos hablar contigo primero, pero supongo que Damián supo ganarselos mejor que yo - hizo una pausa- ¿Fue doloroso?  
  
Draco resopló.  
  
- Fue como si estuviera en el infierno -contestó, su mano cerrada en un puño - Pero no sentí nada  
  
Blaise miró fijamente el horizonte, ignorando el deslizamiento del jugueton Calamar Gigante  
  
- Tienes suerte ¿Sabes? - dijo cambiando su peso de un pie a otro - Después de que la Gran Guerra terminara, muchos de nosotros sufrimos muchas pérdidas, olvidamos como sentir  
  
Draco permanecio callado, no sabiendo a donde queria llegar Zabini  
  
- La noche pasada Malfoy, me demostraste como no has cambiado en absoluto. Fuiste lo suficiente testarudo como para no escucharnos, lo suficiente estupido como para defenderte solo- Volvió su cabeza hasta Draco y le sonrió satisfecho- Pero aun podías amar. Me dejaste impresionado  
  
- No era amor Blaise- Draco meneo rapidamente su cabeza- Probablemente era. . .  
  
- Era amor Malfoy- replico- deja de negartelo a ti mismo  
  
Draco fijo su mirada en el lago.  
  
- Durante el verano de quinto curso la guerra empezo, y yo sabía que ya estabas enamorado de ella - Blaise continuó como si no hubiera ninguna interrupcion - Pero cuando terminó, tus sentimientos hacia ella no habían cambiado en absoluto. Ni siquiera cuando perdiste a tu padre. . .  
  
- Lucius fue un estupido y un cobarde que hacía todo lo que Voldemort le decí - replico furioso- Fue una desgracia ser hijo de aquel perro faldero  
  
Zabini le miro con una expresión curiosa  
  
- ¿Y cuando volvio tu padre que hiciste?  
  
- Nada - dijo Draco inexpresivamente cuando el pasado vino chocando contra su mente.  
  
Lucius aparecio en la Mansión Malfoy después de un ataque en la Casa de los Grangers, completamente decepcionado.  
  
- Sólo el padre estaba allí. . . Me habría encantado asesinar a esa pequeña sangre sucia que siempre deja a nuestro hijo en segundo lugar  
  
Draco podría haber matado a su padre si no fuera porque La Marca Tenebrosa lo convocó a Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort se estaba debilitado, desesperado y loco, sabía que iba a perder esta lucha. Había matado a Lucius Malfoy por el patético ataque en casa de los Granger al igual que en muchas otras casas de sangre sucias en el Mundo Magico. Se arrepintió después, pues eso acelero la caída de los Mortifagos y del Señor Oscuro también.  
  
Habían luchado diferentes batallas, pero su lado perdio. El jodido Harry Potter había triunfado, y ese fue el final de todo. La Guerra había sido breve, y él hizo todo lo que pudo. Draco decidio que era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban  
  
- ¿Y tu que Blaise?- pregunto Draco librandose de las imagenes de su pasado- ¿Que te paso a ti? Solias estar tan. . .quiero decir, bueno, no estabas en el equipo de Quidditch pero estabas con nosotros. Ahora te las pasas vagando por ahí. Demonios, incluso creo que te vi una vez saludar a Potter.  
  
- He estado pensando- contesto casual- Sacrifique demasiado, perdí demasiado. Y cuando el Señor Oscuro fue derrotado, me estuve preguntando si todo lo que hice valió la pena. Resulto que no. Todo este asunto de sangre sucia y sangre pura. . .de Slytherin y Griffindor. . .al final, si me preguntas, es todo una. . . . . .mierda- dijeron Draco y Blaise al mismo tiempo  
  
- Se lo que quieres decir Zabini- le dijo Malfoy  
  
Blaise se rió.  
  
- Slytherin estara en ruinas sin ti- sonrió malicioso  
  
Draco enarco una ceja  
  
- ¿Que estas sugiriendo?  
  
****************   
  
- Vamos chicos, ¡se que podemos hacer esto! ¿Estais todos conmigo?  
  
- ¡Pierdete Crabbe!- le grito Wendell Stratford, el goleador Slytherin  
  
Faltaban unos pocos minutos para el partido de Slytherin contra Ravenclaw, y el equipo entero de las serpientes tenían miradas de pena en la cara, como si hubieran perdido de forma muy humillante el partido incluso antes de comenzar. Sus escobas estaban todas pulidas, sus ropas limpias, pero ninguno de los jugadores estaba listo para jugar  
  
- Le necesitamos ¿verdad?- murmuro Goyle  
  
Damien Bagerbath gruño - No necesitamos amantes de los sangre sucia como él  
  
- ¿Y entonces como coño se supone que vamos a ganar este partido si no tenemos Buscador?- señalo Kevin Flint, el hermano pequeño del anterior capitan- Chicos podiais haber planeado la "emboscada" después de que hubieramos jugado todos los partidos  
  
- Relajate Flint, ya hablamos con Zabini- replico Puchnik- Le dijimos que le pagariamos 50 galeones si jugaba para nosotros hasta que la temporada termine  
  
-¿Y?- pregunto Stratford alzando sus cejas- ¿Dijo que si?  
  
- Bueno. . .eh- Puchnik miro a Bagerbath- Tampoco dijo que no  
  
- ¡Joder!- grito Stratford, tirando su Nimbus 2001 en el aire- !Estamos muertos! ¡Malfoy era todo lo que teníamos y se ha ido! ¿De verás creiste que Zabini iba a jugar para nosotros? Ya casi no es ni un Slytherin. . .  
  
- Calma, calma  
  
Una voz profunda cogió por sorpresa a Stratford y lo hizo pararse a mediados de la oración. El equipo entero volteó rápidamente para ver quién era el extraño.  
  
Blaise Zabini había entrado en su tienda, su cabello cubriendole los ojos  
  
- Creo que tengo algo que necesitais para ganar este jodido partido- levanto su mano y se retiro el pelo de sus palidos ojos azules que brillaban con astucia  
  
A Bagerbath y Puchnik no les gusto el sonido de aquello.  
  
- Enseñanoslo - dijo Damien.  
  
Zabini le miró con lascivia y se aparto de la entrada cuando una nueva figura entró en la tienda. Su Polaris apoyada sobre su hombro, el acero inoxidable de aluminio destelleando. El muchacho de pelo plateado levantó su cabeza y miró al equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, una sonrisa burlona formandose en sus labios.  
  
- ¿Me echasteis de menos?  
  
****************   
  
Slytherin gano el partido ese día, le dio una paliza a Ravenclaw, 230 puntos de diferencia. El equipo entero le había dado la bienvenida a Malfoy con los brazos abiertos, aunque algunos no del todo muy contentos. Bagerbath y Puchnik lucíeron una sardónica mueca en sus caras mientras que Crabbe y Goyle estuvieron al borde de las lágrimas, pidiendo a Malfoy que los perdonara. Sin embargo cada uno de ellos escuchó las instrucciones de Draco sin rechistar cuando él dijo a su equipo lo que tenían que hacer - ¡ Permanece en el centro, Stratford! ¡Vete a por al Cazador, Goyle! ¡Está solo! ¡Pásaselo, Puchnik!  
  
Y el juego continuo, Blaise Zabini actuando como un asistente del arbitro, un espectador de parte de los Slytherin, y amigo intimo de Draco Malfoy.  
  
Si existia alguna cosa que unía a los Slytherins, era por la victoria. En cuanto tuvieron a su Capitan de vuelva, nada les detuvo para ganar a los sabelotodo Ravenclaws. Era como si un nuevo espiritu y orgullo los envargara a todos, y nada se oponía en su camino. Después de eso, se las arreglaron para derrotar a Hufflepuff en un muy húmedo y lluvioso partido por una diferencia de 120 puntos aunque su buscador se rompió el brazo  
  
Slytherin recupero el titulo de la Copa de Quidditch de nuevo, ganando a Gryffindor solo por 20 puntos. Era la primera vez que ganaban jugando limpio y sin trampas, y nadie encontro nada para quejarse. Excepto quizá de Snape que estaba saltando arriba y abajo, algo totalmente poco característico de él.  
  
Mientras Dean Thomas gritaba (un poco triste): Slytherin gana la Copa Los gritos de animo mas fuertes provenían de las gradas verdes y plata del campo que indicaba una vez mas que Draco Malfoy era su Principe.  
  
****************   
  
Aun no podía creerse que hubieran ganado la Copa de la Casa de Quidditch. Draco Malfoy agarraba el Trofeo Dorado (un hermoso pedazo de metal donde una serpiente fue grabada, subiendo su camino alrededor de la taza) con una mano mientras andaba por los pasillos. Acababa de venir de la Sala Comun de Slytherin donde la fiesta estaba todavía en su punto álgido. Quiso marcharse temprano a pesar de las protestas y quejas de sus compañeros de casa, pero después de tocar un momento el trofeo dejaron que se fuera. El profesor Snape había acordado dejarles el trofeo esa noche, antes de que descansara una vez más sobre el anaquel de su oficina, donde pertenecia.  
  
- Bien hecho- había dicho Zabini cuando Draco estaba en camino a su Sala Comun  
  
- No podría haberlo hecho sin ti- respondió y desapareció por la puerta  
  
****************   
  
- Impermissus Adamo- dijo perezosamente cuando llego a la habitación de los Premios Anuales. Sus largos dedos agarraban el trofeo mientras entraba.  
  
"Voy a dormir con esto esta noche. Nunca va a abandonar mis manos. . ."  
  
- Hiciste que Gryffindor perdiera la Copa de la Casa  
  
Sorprendido, Draco apartó su mirada del trofeo y miró a Hermione. Estaba de pie al lado de la ventana cerca de la chimenea, los brazos cruzados a través de su pecho. Trataba de parecer de mal humor, pero no podía evitar la sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios.  
  
- Sabes que te odiare por eso  
  
Inmediatamente Draco tiro el trofeo al sofa, el simbolo de la victoria totalmente olvidado con solo verla a ella. "¿Que estaba pensando?" se pregunto Draco mientras caminaba hacia Hermione. Sin embargo ella se giro y miro al oscuro horizonte. No quería demostrarle que estaba ansiosa por tocarle y sus caricias  
  
- Aprende a vivir con ello Granger - oyó su voz profunda arrastras las palabras. Un poco después vio el reflejo de Draco a su lado sobre el cristal de la ventana, sonriendo con satisfacción. Sus ojos pálidos y grises brillando debido a la noche, y Hermione podía haberlos confundido fácilmente con dos lunas distantes en lugar de la solitaria en el cielo sin estrellas.  
  
- Bueno, ¿Donde esta tu trofeo? -pregunto levantando una ceja al reflejo de Draco  
  
- Justo aquí - contesto a la vez que deslizaba sus dos brazos por su cintura y la abrazaba como si fuera un tesoro que acaba de encontrar y no quería volver a soltar  
  
Ella se apoyó en él y cerró los ojos, sintiendo el cabello de plata de Draco cuando él se inclinó y descansó su barbilla sobre sus hombros. Prisionera de los brazos de Draco, no quería pensar si algo de todo eso era real. Solo quería sentir.  
  
Mientras tanto, Draco estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos. "¿Ha pasado tanto tiempo o es que sigo sin estar acostumbrado a su tacto?" Sabía que había pasado las últimas noches practicando Quidditch con su equipo, saliendo con Blaise, pero ella estaba en la biblioteca todo el tiempo, y casi nunca la veía en su sala común. Fijo su vista en el cristal para ver el reflejo de su cara sin expresión alguna devolviéndole la mirada, mientras que Hermione seguía con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios  
  
- Te he echado de menos - susurro ella, y él la sostuvo aun mas cerca  
  
****************   
  
Callar queridos mios y dejarles solos  
  
(Hush my dears and leave them alone)  
  
La noche es joven y a ellos les pertenece  
  
(The night is young and theirs to own)  
  
Hablar suave mis cachorros y dejarles ser  
  
(Speak softly, my pets, and leave them be)  
  
Que el mundo gire con Draco y Hermione  
  
(Let the world turn with Draco and Hermione)  
  
Es una lastima ver  
  
(Such a pity it is to see)  
  
"Dos amantes nacen de enemigos mortales"  
  
Lo que los dioses y diosas planean  
  
(What the gods and goddesses plan)  
  
Os dire como mejor pueda que  
  
(To you I shall tell, best as I can)  
  
Todo acaba y todo comienza  
  
(Everything ends and everything starts)  
  
Lo nuestro debe empezar en un lugar llamado Hogwarts  
  
(Ours shall begin at a place called Hogwarts)  
  
El Señor Oscuro ha caido, nuestro heroe, permanecido  
  
(The Dark Lord has fallen, our hero, prevailed)  
  
Y aun así su verdadera felicidad permanece escondida, sin desvelar  
  
(And yet his true happiness lies hidden, unveiled)  
  
"Diselo Potter. . .Yo no puedo decirle que la quiero. . .Idiota. Idiota. Idiota"  
  
Pues lo que él mas desea, no puede tenerlo  
  
(For what he desires most, he cannot have)  
  
Y así esta, herido y triste  
  
(And stay as he is, wounded and sad)  
  
Esto durara para siempre, Potter viviendo una mentira  
  
(Forever this will be, Potter living a lie)  
  
Hasta que una fiera damisela le devuelva a la vida  
  
(Until a fiery damsel brings him back to life)   
  
"- Oh, Ginny. . . pense que ya estabas con Harry  
  
- Yo también lo pense Ron"  
  
Pero estar preparados, pues un traidor esta cerca (However, be warned, for a traitor is close by)  
  
Creyendo que uno debe pagar y el otro debe morir  
  
(Believing one shall pay and another shall die)  
  
Su identidad, me temo, es aun desconocida  
  
(His identity, I'm afraid, is yet to be known)  
  
Dos mundos diferentes, dos sangres diferentes  
  
(Two different worlds, two different bloods)  
  
Inconscientes del cambio que han hecho  
  
(Unaware, at all, of the change they have done)  
  
Ya no esta en Griffindor tampoco en Slytherin  
  
(Neither is in Gryffindor nor in Slytherin anymore)  
  
Pues solo a sus corazones se pertenecen  
  
(For only in their hearts do they truly belong)  
  
El joven amo Malfoy, astuto como es  
  
(Young Master Malfoy, cunning as he is)  
  
Esta cegado por el orgullo de lo que su corazon ve  
  
(Is blinded by pride of what his heart sees)  
  
La querida y dulce Hermione, aunque suele ser sabia  
  
(Dear, sweet Hermione, though wise she may be)  
  
sigue buscando las respuestas cuando ella esta enfrente de la verdad  
  
(Keeps searching for the answer when she's right in front of it)   
  
" ¿Quien crees que eres, intentando atraparme con tu hechizo? No eres nada para mi . . ."  
  
" ¿Por que me siento asi? ¿Por qué pienso en él todas las noches?"  
  
Pero un gran suceso esta por pasar  
  
(But a greater event is yet to happen)  
  
Una guerra de hace mil años apunto de acabar  
  
(A thousand year old war, put to an end)  
  
La Leona y la Serpiente placer han de traer  
  
(The Lioness and the Serpent shall bring forth bliss)  
  
Sellado solo por un beso de amor verdadero  
  
(Sealed only by genuine, true love's kiss)  
  
Y mientras los capitulos deben aun revelarse.  
  
(So as the chapters are yet to unfold)  
  
Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil  
  
(Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil)  
  
No conocen la profecia a la que ayudan a cumplir  
  
(Not knowing the prophecy they are helping to fulfill)  
  
" - ¿Puedes mantener un secreto?  
  
- Malfoy y Granger. . .  
  
- No puede ser. . .  
  
- Además le salvo la vida. . .  
  
- Lucho por ella. . .  
  
- ¿Ella lo sabe?  
  
- No. . .  
  
- No se lo digas a nadie salvo a ellos. . . "  
  
Intentaron como pudieron mantener sus votos secretos   
  
(Try as they might to keep their sacred vows)  
  
Pero Hogwarts Colegio de Brujería y Magia pronto los averiguo  
  
(Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry soon found out)  
  
Aunque algunos estaban interesados, otros, maliciosos  
  
(Though some were interested and others, malicious)  
  
Solo Malfoy y el Trio lo olvidaron  
  
(Only Malfoy and the Trio were oblivious)  
  
Y para aquellos que recuerdan la profecia  
  
(As for those who remembered the prophecy)  
  
Muchos hicieron planes, especialmente lla facultad  
  
(Many made plans, especially the faculty)  
  
Aunque Snape fue el primero en hacer algo acerca de los 2  
  
(Though Snape was the first to do something about the two)  
  
Todos los demas, creo, tenían que seguir sus ordenes - !Detención! ¡Ustedes dos! Aquí tienen un pequeño regalo de mi parte. . .  
  
- El tiempo vuela. . . La Señorita Granger no debe haber visto la hora. . . es casi medianoche  
  
****************   
  
Hermione abrió los ojos y miro por el cristal de la ventana, solo para encontrar el reflejo de Draco mirandola a ella. Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa antes de darse cuenta de que una suave lluvía de algodon blanco caía del cielo.  
  
- Merlin, las primeras nieves. . .- murmuro aun rodeada por los brazos de Malfoy- Vacaciones de Navidad - sonrió - Venga, vamos a la cama. Se esta haciendo tarde. . .¿Malfoy? Ya puedes "dejarme ir" (N/T: El original dice: You can let me go now que literalmente sería "dejarme ir"; suelen usar mucho esas palabras. Además da pie para la respuesta de Draco a continuación. Para nosotros la traducción seria -ya que la estaba abrazando- que ya podía "soltarla")  
  
Pero Draco agachó su cabeza, y abrazó a Hermione más fuerte. Su pelo le había caído sobre ojos y lo todo que ella podía ver eran sombras sobre su cara.  
  
- Nunca   
  
****************   
  
Callar amigos mios, dejar que se sostengan  
  
(Hush my friends, and let them hold each other)  
  
Ayudarles a que este momento dure eternamente  
  
(Help them make the moment last forever)  
  
Al final, deberan ser Draco y Hermione  
  
(In the end, it shall be Draco and Hermione)  
  
Pues yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador, y lo que yo diga sera  
  
(For I am the Sorting Hat, and what I say will be)  
  
****************   
  
A/T: Como siempre reviews contestadas en el apartado de reviews. Alguien pregunto el idioma original del fic: es ingles, y la autora Ceres Vesta. La diversión solo acaba de empezar. . .o eso es lo que la autora ha planeado. El traidor esta aun por descubrir (pero podeis tratar de adivinar quien es) Va a empezar una nueva guerra, y Draco y Hermione aun no estan exactamente juntos. 


	10. A Dragons Departure

****************  
  
~A Dragon's Departure ~  
  
****************  
  
Por Ceres Vesta  
  
*****************  
  
Traducido por Draco girl  
  
*****************   
  
La nieve había empezado a caer del cielo sin estrellas. Ella se agarró más fuerte. La chimenea del centro de la pared no hacía mucho contra la frialdad del invierno que había encontrado su camino dentro del cuarto circular. Claro que tampoco había nada que pudiera derretir ese sentimiento helado que sentía en la nuca. No después de oír el terrible acontecimiento que estaba a punto de pasar.  
  
- ¿Estas seguro de esto Albus?- pregunto temblando la profesora McGonagall mientras miraba detenidamente en aquellos envejecidos ojos azules detrás de las gafas de media luna de su dueño.  
  
- Estoy completamente seguro, Minerva - contestó el director Dumbledore, juntando sus dedos mientras pensaba. Continuaba inmóvil tras la canción del Sombrero Seleccionador, y aun se advertia su ceño fruncido signo de la reflexion que hacia mientras observaba a los estudiantes - Despues de todo, esta es su guerra, y me temo que tendran que lucharla solos  
  
*****************  
  
Tap, tap, tap. Draco Malfoy desperto de su sueño y perezosamente estiro sus brazos al otro lado de la cama, esperando encontrar a Hermione durmiendo profundamente a su lado. Pero ella no estaba allí. Bruscamente giro su cabeza, solo para encontrar almohadas verdes y plateadas  
  
"Por supuesto" penso Draco sonriendo para él "Solo fue un sueño". Como todos los otros sueños que le parecían reales  
  
Despues de estar de pie junto a la ventana sosteniendo a Hermione entre sus brazos por Merlin sabe cuanto, la había llevado a su habitación y se quedo con ella hasta que cayo dormida. Solo entonces, él se fue a su propia habitación y durmió profundamente. Nunca le había hecho el amor a Hermione, solo en sus sueños, pero estaba muy claro que su mente y su cuerpo querían y mucho. Le habría encantado acabar lo que empezaron en el sofá hace 6 capitulos(A/T: yo solo traduzco, esto de los 6 capítulos es cosa de la autora jeje).  
  
Tap, tap, tap.  
  
Draco gruño y se levanto molesto de su cama despues de oir el ridiculo piqueteo. Agarro la ropa que tenía al lado de la cama, pues no llevaba nada mas que sus oscuros pantoles y empezaba a hacer frio. Abrió la ventana dark flannel pants  
  
- ¿Brisbane?  
  
Un gran búho real negro con unas enormes alas entró a la vez que una helada ráfaga de aire. Draco cerró inmediatamente las ventanas. El búho se poso al pie de la cama de Malfoy con una mueca solemne en su cara. Tenía una carta atada a una de sus garras además de una diminuta caja blanca  
  
Draco sonrió satisfecho mientras estiraba su mano para coger la carta  
  
- ¿Tienes la respuesta de mi madre?  
  
Pero inmediatamente la retiro antes de que Brisbane le picara.  
  
- ¡Mierda!- maldijo- ¿Por que no puedes ser un búho normal?- dijo Draco mientras iba al baño y llenaba un vaso que había encima de su mesita de noche con agua del grifo  
  
- ¡Toma!- pero Brisbane solo lo miro. Draco juraria que Brisbane le enarco una ceja. Puso los ojos en blanco y suspiro- ¡Accio Perrier! - dijo arrastrando las palabras y una cara botella de agua de mago voló a su mano desde el Gabinete de hielo que los muggles llamaban refrigerador- Evanseco- el agua del grifo desapareció del cristal y vertió el Perrier en su lugar. Se lo dio a Brisbane, que bebió satisfecho  
  
- Arrogante, plumoso cabron -murmuro Draco cuando por fin consiguio coger la carta y la caja  
  
*Querido Draco:  
  
Felicidades por ganar la Copa de Quidditch. No podría estar mas orgullosa de ti. Tu amigo Blaise, fue muy amable al mandarme una foto que uno de tus compañeros saco ese dia*  
  
- Debe estar hablando del chico Creevey- se dijo Draco a si mismo  
  
*Aunque no estoy muy segura de si se la dieron o la robo. Te recomiendo vigilar de cerca de Brisbane. Se esta volviendo cada vez mas parecido a ti.*  
  
- No me digas  
  
*No me quiso dar tu carta hasta que le di los chocolates que compre en Paris la semana pasada  
  
Por otro lado te pido, no, te ordeno que vuelvas a la Mansión por las vacaciones. No sería muy agradable por tu parte abandonar a tu pobre madre, sola por Navidad, ¿verdad?, además el Señor Steelbrow, director del Departamento de Herencias Magicas del Ministerio de Magia te necesita personalmente. Me parece que aun hay problemas con lo que vas a heredar de tu padre. Te va a ocupar mucho tiempo así que creo que tendras que estar aquí durante todas las vacaciones. Le he hecho llevar a la lechuza mi pendiente de perla, esta dentro de la caja blanca. Te servira de transladador y te estare esperando a la entrada de la Mansión por la tarde. Hoy.  
  
Con cariño.  
  
Tu Madre*  
  
Draco dobló el pedazo de pergamino y hecho un vistazo a la caja blanca que sostenía en su otra mano  
  
- Maldición  
  
*****************  
  
Hermione Granger desperto de su suelo mucho antes que Draco. Tras tomar una rapida ducha templada fue hacia la habitación de Draco a ver si ya estaba despierto. Pero seguía llí tumbado en su cama, sonriendo levemente. Se parecía a un angel cuando dormia. Hermione no quiso despertarle de cualquier sueño que estuviera teniendo  
  
Ya eran las vacaciones, faltaban cinco días para Navidad, y casi todos los estudiantes se habían marchado para sus vacaciones. Como se había esperado, sólo los de séptimo año se quedaron en el castillo, queriendo pasar los últimos meses de su vida estudiantil en Hogwarts. Aun era un poco temprano para despertarse, y sólo un puñado de estudiantes desayunaban en el Gran Comedor. Hermione se rió cuando vio a sus dos mejores amigos mejores comer sus "English muffins" (No sé la traducción) y jugar el ajedrez de Mago sobre la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
- ¡Hola chicos! - Hermione les saludo mientras se sentaba al lado de Harry y cogia una tostada- ¿Que vamos a hacer hoy?  
  
Harry le alzo ambas cejas - Vaya, de que buen humor estas hoy. . . ¡hey! ¡estas haciendo trampas Ron!- exclamo Harry mientras volvía su mirada al tablero de ajedrez  
  
- ¡Claro que no!- contesto Ron todo rojo- Ya te dije que solo bromeaba, Su alteza- le dijo Ron a su reina  
  
- Bueno, mil perdones, no te oí decir la palabra "broma"- replico la reina  
  
- Hermione ¿te pasa algo?- Harry vigilaba cautelosamente a su amigo  
  
- ¿Eh?  
  
- Estas diferente. . .quiero decir, ¿cual es esa palabra que las chicas usan?- le pregunto Harry a Ron- Estas. . .mas bonita, o algo como. . .mas guapa. . .  
  
Ron se giro para mirar a su amiga. Le sonreía ampliamente, como si hubiera aprobado todos los examenes del colegio- Dios mio Hermione, ¡estas brillando!- la provoco Ron mientras jugaba con uno de sus mechones castaños  
  
- Por supuesto que no lo estoy- Hermione fruncio el ceño mientras sus orejas cogian un color rosado repentinamente  
  
- ¡No esta brillando! ¡Esta enamorada! - salto Lavender Brown, al otro lado de la mesa.  
  
- ¡Callate Lav! ¡Ocupate de tus cosas! - espeto Parvati a su amiga y le dedico al trio una gran sonrisa- Lo siento. Continuar- Entonces las dos pretendieron estar muy interesadas en el tarro de mermelada que tenían delante  
  
Harry miro ceñudo a las dos chicas  
  
- Sabeis, empiezo a pensar que pasar tiempo Trelawney es peligroso para esas dos  
  
Hermione rió  
  
- Venga chicos. Vamos fuera  
  
- ¡Pero Hermione! ¡Esta helado afuera! - se quejo Ron  
  
- ¡Mas razones para haceros sentir vivos!  
  
- Esta bien- Ron se rindió. Ni él ni Harry podrían decirla nunca que no.  
  
*****************  
  
El sol brillaba intensamente encima de ellos y extendía su calor sobre las tierras, pero la nieve permanecía obstinada. Estaba por todas partes, descansando sobre los árboles estériles, sobre la superficie donde sus pies tocaban el suelo, y le daba un aspecto blanquecino al castillo, una imagen de perfecta hermosura  
  
Harry y Ron estaban cada uno a un lado de Hermione, y los tres caminaban al exterior. La nariz de Hermione estaba adquiriendo un color rosado, pero no le importo. El viento soplaba suavemente, el mundo la sonreía y sintio que nada podía salir mal.  
  
- ¿Que clase de mujer eres tu, que encuentra placer en ver como se congelan nuestros culos?  
  
Escuchó la voz sarcastica de Ron que lleno el aire. Se volvio hacia sus dos amigos  
  
- Ron, Harry -empezo aspirando aire y despues dejandolo escapar- Hay algo que llevaba queriendo deciroslo desde hace un tiempo. . .  
  
Se miraron.  
  
- Hermione para. No tienes que contarnos nada- Harry levanto su palma  
  
- Ya lo sabíamos mas o menos -asintió Ron  
  
- Pero aun así tengo que explicaros todo- insistio. Los ojos de Hermione se movieron entre los arboles, buscando un lugar por donde empezar- Todo comenzo al inicio del curso, soliamos mirarnos todo el rato. . .- Y Hermione les conto exactamente lo que había pasado entre ella y Draco, como sus sentimientos se habían desarrollado, como intento negarselo a si misma y luego realizo que lo había sabido desde siempre, y como una cosa siguio a la otra- Quiza si solo pasarais algun tiempo con él, os dariais cuenta de la persona de la que hablo, del Draco Malfoy del que estoy enamorada. . .  
  
- . . . Y no el Draco Malfoy que te seguía llamando sangre sucia, que amenazó a Harry mas de una docena de veces y casí deja en la quiebra a mi familia- termino Ron por ella  
  
Hermione sacudio la cabeza  
  
- Solo os pido que le deis una oportunidad. . .por mi bien- miro a Harry que a su vez la estaba mirando  
  
- ¿Estas enamorada de él Hermione?  
  
Lentamente ella asintio con la cabeza  
  
- ¿Eres feliz con él?  
  
- ¡Si! Por eso estoy intentando. . .  
  
- Entonces no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte - dijo Harry, dando un paso adelante y sonriendola amable - ¿ No prometimos que nunca mas pelearíamos cueste lo que cueste?  
  
Casi inmediatamente sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Sabía que sus amigos lo entenderían, ¿pero por que se sentía como si no se mereciera esa bondad, como si fuera demasiado afortunadla tenerlos de amigos?  
  
- ¡Eh!, Hermione. . . - Ron calmó a su amiga - ¿No vas a llorar otra vez, verdad? Odio cuando lloras  
  
Hermione solo podía reirse  
  
- Lo sé, Ron -reprimió un nuevo sollozo. Ella también lo odiaba. ¿Desde cuando era tan debil? "Desde que me enamore de Malfoy"  
  
- Harry tiene razon - Ron acarició su cabeza mientras Harry acarició su espalda- Tal vez hemos estado guardando nuestro rencor por mucho tiempo. Es solo que podemos perdonar, pero nunca olvidar  
  
- Pero si alguna vez intenta hacerte daño, de cualquier manera -susurro Harry, mirando a Hermione a los ojos - Sabes que le mataremos ¿verdad?  
  
Miro del uno al otro y supo que sus dos amigos no podían hablar mas enserio  
  
- ¿Asi que cual de los dos la va a joder por detras?  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione se volvieron rapidamente y se encontraron con Damien Bagerbath, Puchnik, Crabbe, Goyle y Blaise Zabini detrás de ellos, dando vueltas perezosamente por los terrenos  
  
Damien sonreía con satisfacción mientras se adelantaba hacia ellos.  
  
- Es gracioso, sueles pensar que una chica ya estaría muy jodida cuando Potter y Weasley se la tiran, pero entonces ella quiere mas, busca. . . - les alzo una ceja burlon- mejor "sangre", supongo. . .  
  
Harry se puso delante de Hermione, escudandola de los Slytherins  
  
- Mas te vale alejarte de ella Damien, y cuidado con lo que dices delante de nosotros  
  
Era el turno de reirse de Puchnik  
  
- ¿Decir amenazas es todo lo que el poderoso Potter puede hacer? Después de perder la Copa, parece que también has perdido tu toque  
  
- ¿Aun presumes de ganar Puchnik?- bufo Ron - Claro que eso es lo que esperaría de alguien que no ha ganado nunca nada de nada  
  
Hermione tiraba de las túnicas de sus amigos.  
  
- Venga, simplemente vamonos. No merecen la pena- les suplico a Harry y a Ron.  
  
Fue solo entonces cuando Blaise se levanto de la roca en la que estaba sentado, y con pereza camino hasta El Trio de Oro- La pequeña Sangre Sucia tiene razón Potter- habló arrastrando las palabras a la vez que se pasaba una mano por su pelo negro como ala de cuervo. Harry y él eran casi igual de altos, y sus ojos estaban a la misma altura - Solo iros  
  
Harry dio un paso adelante, quedando a un solo paso de Blaise. - Te has estado guardando muchos secretos Zabini, lo sé. Y voy a averiguarlos todos.  
  
Los labios de Zabini dibujaron una fría sonrisa de burla  
  
- Me gustaria ver como lo intentas -arrastro las palabras- Nuestra paciencia se esta acabando Potter. . . No querrás otra guerra, ¿no?  
  
-¿Que esta pasando aquí?  
  
Antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo sobre la contestación de Zabini, aparecio Draco caminando hacia ellos. Sus ropas negras flotaban. Su ceño estaba fruncido. Y podían ver como el aire salía de su nariz. Su bufanda verde oscura cubria su cuello, y su cara estaba aun pálida, aunque debería estar coloreada debido al frío - ¿Qué esta pasando?- repitio mirando de Blaise a Harry.  
  
Hermione suspiro aliviada  
  
- Nada Malfoy- le dijo Blaise separandose de Harry - Solo estabamos hablando ¿verdad Potter?- sus ojos permanecían pegados a los de Harry  
  
Harry siguió frunciendole el ceño.  
  
- Si. Solo hablando. Nada mas -contesto ignorando la carda de incredulidad de Ron  
  
- Venga, vamos dentro- les dijo Blaise a los demás a la vez que se giraba y caminaba hacia el castillo sin esperar a que Damián y los otros le siguiente. Finalmente todos desaparecieron y Malfoy se quedo solo con el Trio en el frío aire de la mañana  
  
- ¿De que iba todo esto?- pregunto Malfoy cuando el monton les abandono  
  
- Será mejor que ates con una correa a tus sus perros, Malfoy -le dijo Ron acidamente- Sobre todo a ese chico Zabini.  
  
Draco giro su cabeza para mirar a Hermione.  
  
- ¿De que esta hablando?  
  
- No lo sé- meneo la cabeza- Estabamos aqui, caminando cuando llegaron y. .  
  
- Crees que conoces a tus amigos Malfoy, pero te equivocas- dijo Harry rapidamente. Draco era un poco mas alto que él así que tuvo que alzar su cabeza un poquito- Te he visto por ahí con Zabini, y no es alguien de confianza  
  
Malfoy le miro ceñudo  
  
- ¿Quien coño eres para decirme en quien debo y no debo confiar?  
  
- Draco por favor- Hermione le retuvo apoyando su mano en el brazo de Draco. Malfoy tomo aire profundamente y se contuvo  
  
- No teneis porque preocuparos por Zabini - les dijo- No habla mucho con los Slytherins excepto conmigo. Él es. . .indiferente, no se preocupa por nada en absoluto. Soy lo más cercano que tiene a un amigo- finalizo Draco sin creerse del todo que acabara de tener una una conversación no violenta con Potter y Weasley.  
  
- Lo que tu digas Malfoy- dijo Harry, aunque aun tenía algunas dudas  
  
- Si te sirve de consuelo Potter- dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras- Si siento algo raro se lo dire a Hermione, y ella os lo contara ¿vale?  
  
- Si, por tu bien- Harry asintio con la cabeza- Ven Ron. Estaremos arriba en la Sala Comun si nos necesitas Hermione  
  
Hermione apreto suavemente la mano de Harry  
  
- Okay - dijo mientras sus amigos la despedian. Ron hizo un gesto pasandose el dedo por debajo de su garganta como si se la estuviera cortando mientras miraba a Malfoy. Después se giro y alcanzo a Harry  
  
- Si, ¡yo también te quiero Weasley!- le grito Draco sarcastico  
  
Hermione rió mientras él le pasaba los brazos alrededor y se acurruco contra su pecho buscando calor contra la helada brisa  
  
- Solos por fin - susurro Draco; le coloco un mechon castaño tras la oreja - ¿Sabes? tuve un sueño contigo anoche- dijo a la vez que acariciaba el contorno de su cara  
  
- ¿Enserio?- contesto Hermione mirandole - ¿Y de que iba?  
  
Aparto la nieve que le había caido en la cabeza. Draco sabía muy bien que no podía decirla que su sueño era sobre ella retorciendose de placentero dolor bajo su cuerpo. No quería estropear el momento-De ti- dijo simplemente antes de inclinar su cabeza y recibir sus labios con un beso apasionado  
  
La nieve bajo sus pies podría haberse derretido, podría haber aparecido un enorme oso polar de la nada, a Hermione no le hubiera importado. Abrió su boca y recibió la lengua aterciopelada de Draco, gimió contra él cuando la examinó, explorando todas las esquinas de su dulce boca. Coloco sus manos alrededor de su cuello y lo acerco más cerca todavía, cerrando el hueco inexistente entre ellos.  
  
Draco se aparto de ella después de un momento, necesitando oxígeno dentro de su cuerpo. No era la unica cosa que le mantenía vivo. Entonces la besó una vez más.  
  
- Venga, volvamos a nuestra habitación. Hay algo que deberías saber  
  
Hermione le sonrió  
  
-Ok- dijo, y los dos volvieron al castillo, cogidos de la mano  
  
*****************  
  
- Bien. Vete. Marchate. No me importa  
  
Estaban de nuevo en su habitación y Malfoy ya tenía hechas las malestas. Faltaba media para que fuera mediodía, y Draco calculó que comería en la mansión. Andaba de un lado para otro por todo el cuarto, comprobando que no hubiera olvidado nada. Hermione mientras tanto estaba sentada sobre el canapé, con sus brazos cruzados bajo sus pechos, pareciéndose a un niño pequeño que de repente averiguó que la Navidad fue cancelada. Aunque pensando en ello, así era, para ella.  
  
- Mira Hermione, yo no quería que esto pasara. Pero mi madre. . .  
  
- Si, ya lo sé, tu madre te necesita. Lo entiendo- Acaricio la cabeza de Brisbane que se había posado a su lado en el sofá, y sorprendentemente había dejado que Hermione le tocara  
  
- ¡Cuidadol! No le gustan mucho otras personas. . . - Draco se interrumpio cuando vio que Brisbane disfrutaba de su caricia- Eso si que es gracioso  
  
- Tengo que irme- explico Draco por quinta vez- El ministerio se esta encargando de que no quede nada sobre Magia Oscura en las cosas que me dejo mi padre, además de la fortuna escondida en Gringotts, y la unica manera como lo pueden hacer es conmigo allí y jurarles lealtad o algo parecido. . .  
  
Pero Hermione solo le miraba, no escuchandole del todo  
  
De repente Draco se arrodillo delante de ella y tomo sus manos entre las suyas  
  
- Esto también es dificil para mi- le dijo con voz suave, sonriendola- No seas obstinada  
  
- No soy obstinada  
  
- Si eres obstinada Hermione. . .  
  
- Bueno, quiza lo soy- suspiro mientras ponía los ojos en blanco- Yo. . .yo esperaba poder pasar la Navidad contigo. . . - Su voz le llego como un susurro mientras ella apoyaba su cara entre sus manos  
  
- Escuchame. Hablare con mi madre y vere si puedo estar aqui a tiempo para que abras mi regalo ¿vale?- Malfoy borro la solitaria lagrima que resbalaba por la mejilla de Hermione  
  
- ¡Malfoy! ¡Abre! Soy yo!  
  
Alguien estaba llamando a su puerta, y Draco se levanto y quito la cerradura. Hermione se giro para ver de quien se trataba. Su estomago se revolvió cuando Blaise Zabini entro por la puerta.  
  
- Blaise, ¿Que estas haciendo aqui? - pregunto Malfoy  
  
- Hola Granger - Zabini la sonrió burlon. Ella solo pudo mirarle  
  
Blaise se rió disimuladamente y sostuvo un pedazo de pergamino y afrontó a Malfoy.  
  
- Tu madre me envió una carta también. Me dijo que te ayudara con tu equipaje - cabeceó hacia los baules etiquetados con las iniciales DM en el frente - Es casi la hora para que te vayas - dijo  
  
¿Era la imaginación de Hermione, o Blaise parecia demasiado impaciente?  
  
- Tienes razon- dijo Draco caminando hacia Hermione - Me apuesto a que ya sabes que no esta permitido Aparecerse en los terrenos de la escuela  
  
Hermione se mordio el labio  
  
- Asi que el transladador probablemente no funcionara aqui, ¿verdad?  
  
Draco la sonrio  
  
- ¿Me acompañaras hasta afuera?  
  
*****************   
  
Hermione estaba devuelta a la frialdad del invierno en el exterior Hogwarts. Sostenía la mano de Malfoy un poco demasiado fuerte, pero a Draco no le importó. Él puso su brazo alrededor de su hombro, y la sostuvo mientras ella estuviera aun a su lado. Él sabía que no estaría en la mansión por mucho tiempo, pero era un sentimiento completamente diferente no ver la sonrisa de Hermione durante una cierta cantidad de tiempo. ¿Si no podia soportar no perderse en sus ojos chocolates durante un dia, como iba a aguantarlo durante 3 semanas?  
  
Mientras tanto, Hermione miraba disimuladamente a Blaise por encima de su hombro. El pelo le tapaba los ojos, así que ella no podía saber lo que él estaría pensando en esos momentos. Había embrujado el equipaje con un hechizo Locomotor, y su varita estaba apuntada a los baules. Automaticamente Hermione sintió su propia varita dentro de sus bolsillos. "Date un suspiro Granger, seguramente estas siendo paranoica" se dijo a si misma. El pelo de su nuca se había erizado y en el fondo de su mente Hermione sabía que no era debido al frio  
  
Tenía que decirselo  
  
- No te vayas Draco, porfavor -le dijo al odio en voz baja - Es Zabini. Hay algo en él. . .  
  
- Hermione, para - Draco froto su pulgar sobre su hombro- Sabes que no puedo quedarme  
  
- Mira Draco- dijo con un poco mas de prisa- ¿Si me estas diciendo que él es indiferente con muchas cosas, como es que esta misma mañana me llamo "sangre sucia"?  
  
- ¿Que? A él no le importa una mierda todo eso - Malfoy volvió su cabeza hacia ella- Lo mas probable es que te lo imaginaras. Esperarías que alguien lo dijera ya que era una pelea contra Slytherin.   
  
Se detuvieron a un buen par de metros lejos del Castillo de Hogwarts, el viento aulló ligeramente.  
  
- Puedes dejar el equipaje Blaise, estamos aqui- Draco llamo a su amigo quien asintio y dejo los baules en el suelo. Entonces Draco saco la diminuta caja blanca y la abrio, dentro había un solo pendiente de perlas, adornado con oro y plata  
  
- Draco, por favor, escuchame- el corazon de Hermione palpitaba furioso en su pecho. Malfoy  
  
Malfoy se asomó, levantó su barbilla, y miró profundamente en sus ojos  
  
- Mira. Si estas muy preocupada, Brisbane estara allí por si me necesitas. Me choca mucho que le gustes, cuando ni siquiera le gusto Yo -tomo su cara entre sus manos y le dedico una sonrisa- Volvere antes de que te des cuenta- giro su cabeza para mirar Blaise. - Acompañala hasta su habitación y ayudala con sus cosas. Dormira en Gryffindor con sus amigos  
  
Zabini cabeceo mientras Draco se giraba de nuevo para mirar a Hermione  
  
- No te quiero sola Granger  
  
- ¡Y yo no quiero que te vayas Malfoy!- le grito Hermione antes de rodearle con los brazos. No pudo resistirse. Definitivamente iba a pasar algo y no le gustaba. No le gustaba nada- Por favor, no te vayas. . .por favor. . .  
  
Draco no se fue, aun. La sujeto por la cintura, atesorando esos ultimos y breves momentos con ella. Ignoro la profunda voz que le decía que escuchara a Hermione. Sabía que ella podía tomarse las cosas demasiado en serio. Le confiaria a Blaise Zabini su vida, él era como un hermano para él, y estaba seguro de que cualquier razón que tuviera Hermione para tenerle miedo, era solo imaginación suya  
  
Agacho su cabeza para capturar los labios de Hermione una vez mas, saboreando el gusto a mora en su boca. Beso sus ojos, su frente, su nariz, su mejilla y una ultima vez sus labios.  
  
- ¿Eres mia Granger? - susurro Draco mientras enterraba su cara en los rizos de Hermione, inhalando su esencia por ultima vez hasta que volviera a verla  
  
- Si, Malfoy, soy tuya- dijo Hermione abrazandole mas fuerte que nunca  
  
- Entonces sera mejor que retrocedas- le dijo mientras la separa delicademente hasta Blaise, que le sonreía a Malfoy.  
  
- Sera mejor que te vayas yendo Malfoy, tu madre se pondra furiosa contigo- le dijo  
  
Draco asintio  
  
- Cuidala mientras no estoy- hablo para Blaise pero miraba a Hermione, deseando mas que nunca que se detuviera el tiempo - No la dejes fuera de tu vista- cogió el pendiente de perlas de la caja y lo sujeto. Paso un momento antes de que Draco desaparecio en el fino aire, pero no antes de sonreirla y decir- Te echare de menos, HERMIONE- Entonces se fue  
  
Solo podía repirar hondo. Cuando Draco se fue, o estaba tan enamorada que su corazon empezo a palpitar a 1000 por segundo o su instinto la acababa de decir: Estas dentro querida  
  
*****************  
  
En el Castillo Hogwarts, en una de las altas torres, Minerva McGonagall y Albus Dumbledore estaban quietos al lado de la ventana, observando las escenas que se sucedían entre los premios anuales.  
  
- ¿Que opinas Albus?- preguntó la profesora McGonagall como sus ojos puestos sobre Hermione y la forma que era Blaise abajo en los terrenos de la escuela.  
  
El director Dumbledore miró a la Directora adjunta.  
  
- Creo Minerva, que la guerra solo acaba de comenzar  
  
*****************  
  
N/T: Una vez mas las preguntas y agradecimientos contestadas en el apartado de reviews. Muchas gracias a todos. 


	11. Prelude To A War 1

****************  
  
~Prelude to A War~  
  
PART ONE  
  
****************  
  
Por Ceres Vesta  
  
*****************  
  
Traducido por Draco girl  
  
*****************  
  
Volvieron al castillo en silencio, el suspense estaba acabando con Hermione. Estuvo nerviosa el resto del viaje de regreso, estremeciendo cada vez que cualquiera de ellos daba un paso sobre una ramita caída, esperando que Blaise Zabini se quitara la cara como si fuera una máscara y se transformara en el hermano largamente perdido de Voldemort en busca de venganza. Pero Hermione sabía que estaba exagerando, y Blaise nunca hizo ningun movimiento. Mantenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos y la cabeza agachada, cualquier emoción que se reflejara en sus ojos oculta por su cabello. En cuanto se adentraron en el castillo, les envolvió su calor.  
  
Hermione subió las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación de los Premios Anuales seguida de cerca por Blaise. Por fin llegaron al retrato de los Dos Amantes y la puerta se abrio de par en par para recibirles a ambos, después de que ella susurrara la contraseña, con voz apenas audible.  
  
- Coge tus cosas. Malfoy me dijo que te ayudara- dijo de forma repentina y bruscamente Blaise mientras vagaba por la sala- esperare aqui  
  
Solo fue capaz de asentir con la cabeza mientras caminaba hasta su habitación, se quitaba la ropa y empaquetaba cualquier prenda que cayera en sus manos "Okay. Lo primero es lo primero. Hablar con Harry y Ron; contarles que Zabini esta definitavamente extraño. Mandar una nota a Draco, decirle que vuelva. Encontrar a Brisbane para que pueda. . . un momento." No recordabada a ningun engreido buho-aguila volando por ahí. . . rapidamente salió corriendo de su habitación.  
  
- ¡Hey Zabini! ¿Has visto a Bris. . .bane. . . – Pero la voz de Hermione se apago en cuanto entro en la Sala Común. Estaba totalmente a oscuras y sola.  
  
Las cortinas estaban echadas, ocultando la luz procedente de las ventanas. Solo un tenue fulgor destacaba en la sala y tampoco ayudaba mucho. El fuego danzaba provocando aterradoras sombras por toda la habitación.  
  
- ¿Brisbane?- llamó Hermione, escrudriñando la oscuridad. Silencio. Se paso la lengua por los labios, nerviosa y avanzó- ¿Zabini?  
  
- Estoy justo aqui- susurro por detras de Hermione y ella grito. Pero Blaise fue mas rapido. Le agarro ambos brazos antes de que pudiera escaparse y la empujo bruscamente contra la pared, apretando su cuerpo al de ella.  
  
- ¡Ahh!- gimió Hermione dolorida.  
  
- Tsk, tsk. Eso no ha sido muy inteligente por tu parte Granger – dijo con sorna, acercando su rostro al de ella- Malfoy me hizo prometer que no te quitara los ojos de encima  
  
- ¡No me toques maldito cabron! - espeto Hermione, mirando esos orbez azul pálido que brillaban con maldad– Él no te hizo prometer nada- "Maldita sea, mi varita. . . tengo que detenerle"- Mas bien parecía que el AMO Malfoy te estaba dando una orden. . .  
  
- ¡Silencio! – grito Blaise a la vez que se pegaba aun mas contra Hermione. Ella gritó cuando su espalda entró en contacto con los bordes agudos y desiguales de la pared de piedra. Seguramente su jersey de lana estaría hecho trizas a esas alturas  
  
- No la pagues conmigo porque él no te haya hecho caso-gruño, Hermione sintió su aliento caliente sobre su cara - ¿Creiste que tomaría en serio la palabra de un Gryffindor antes que la de su "mejor amigo"? Te oí ahí fuera Granger. Te ignoró.  
  
Hermione meneó la cabeza, no queriendo creer nada de lo que decía. Pero él tenía razón. Si solo Malfoy la hubiera escuchado. . .  
  
- ¿Dónde esta Brisbane?- pregunto. Sus ojos vagaron por la habitación, acostumbrandose a la oscuridad- ¿Que has hecho con él?  
  
- ¿Perdon? No he hecho nada con Brisbane- la miro inocentemente, soplando suavemente en su mejilla, ella apartó la cabeza- Creo que ya has conocido a mi búho mascota, Grimoire- silbó- ¡Grim! ¡Ven aqui!  
  
De repente un enorme búho negro voló desde el cuarto de Malfoy, el mismo búho que ella había tocado hace unos momentos, y se había posado arriba, en la cima del canapé detrás de Zabini. Miró fijamente a Hermione pareciendo decir "Perdedora"  
  
Blaise sonrió con satisfacción al verla con la boca abierta –Sí, un pájaro hermoso, ¿verdad?- la siguió mirando fijamente, sin molestarse en mirar a Grim - E inteligente también. No tuve que repetirle: "Intercepta el pájaro de Narcissa Malfoy y matale" dos veces- se rió disimuladamente y colocó un suelto mechon de pelo de Hermione detrás de su oído. – Lo Compré en el Callejón Diagon especialmente para ese objetivo. El verdadero Brisbane debe estar en la Mansión Malfoy, pudriéndose entre gusanos. Draco fue demasiado corto para notarlo  
  
Hermione jadeo cuando el dedo de Zabini rozo su oreja. Era tan frío como el hielo. ¿Quién era esa persona delante de ella? Desde luego era muy diferente del amigo de Draco que ella solía conocer "Piensa Hermione, piensa". Intento moverse pero Blaise era demasiado fuerte para ella, y la mantuvo atrapada.  
  
- Y aunque Malfoy fuera un corto- deslizo un dedo acariciando la piel del cuello hasta llegar a su clavicula- Definitivamente estaba loco por ti – Facilmente elevo aun mas a Hermione y sus ojos azul palido quedaron a la altura de sus suaves pechos- Puedo entenderle.  
  
- ¡Sueltame!-gritó, luchando por escaparse cuando las manos de Blaise agarraron sus pechos.  
  
- Adelante, Granger, grita para mi- gruñó a la vez que frotó su erección contra ella. Hermione tuvo que enganchar sus piernas alrededor de su cadera para no caerse.  
  
- Oh si. . .- oyó gemir a Blaise mientras ella intentaba evitar hacer lo mismo. Tuvo que concentrarse, pero privar a su cuerpo de esa clase de placer la estaba mareando. . . Aquellos ojos. . . Le recordaban tanto a . . .  
  
- ¿Por qué le estas haciendo esto? – consiguió susurrar mientras Zabini metía sus manos por dentro de su jersey y luego por debajo de su sostén, tocando y acariciando. Ella seguía mirando alrededor de la habitación, lo que fuera con tal de evitar que su cuerpo se rindiera a sus instintos. De la respuesta de Zabini solo entendío unas pocas palabras: . . .despues de la Gran Guerra. . .  
  
Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par cuando noto un trozo de peludo rabo moviendose entre las sombras. Solo podía dar gracias al cielo por eso.  
  
- Crookshanks -jadeo  
  
- Oh, ahora sé porque Malfoy quería hacerte el amor hasta dejarte sin sentido- contesto Blaise arrastrando las palabras; libero uno de sus senos para bajarse la cremallera de los pantalones.  
  
Pero Hermione solo necesito esos pocos segundos para agarrar su varita del bolsillo y para que Crookshanks le saltara a la cara a Zabini para después arañarsela. Ella cayó al suelo cuando Blaise se llevo las manos a la cara, gritando de dolor.  
  
- ¡STUPEFY!  
  
Grimoire grazno estrepitosamente y Blaise salió disparado por la habitación, volcando la mesa de estudio de Hermione. Se apresuro a levantarse, cogió a Crookshanks, e hizo sprint hasta la salida de la sala comun de los premios Anuales, dejando allí inconsciente a Zabini, por el tiempo que le quedaba.  
  
****************  
  
La nieve cayendo sobre su cabeza, sus ojos castaños brillando para él, su cabello avellana agitado por el viento. Parecía un angel en la tierra. Un angel al que él estupidamente había abandonado en Hogwarts. ¿Para que? ¿ Para cuidar a una madre, que podía cuidarse por si misma? ¿Para asegurarse de que recibiria la herencia de su padre?  
  
Había estado tan asustado, no, aterrado de decir su nombre. Asustado por lo que podría pasar en un futuro, aterrado por las consecuencias de su confesión. Pero lo había dicho. "Y era lo correcto". Oh sabía sin duda alguna que estaba enamorado de ella. Ahora estaba seguro. Su mente, corazon y alma así lo indicaban. La necesitaba, durante el día cuando se sentía débil e impotente, y por la noche, cuando se sentía tan solo. Se había enamorado de ella pero, ¿la amaba?  
  
Su razón para vivir se desvanecio en la niebla a la vez que una total oscuridad le envolvia, y el mundo empezó a girar. Pero Draco estaba acostumbrado a viajar por Trasladador, y cerro sus ojos fuertemente, guardando la imagen de Hermione dentro de su mente. Un segundo despues abrió los ojos, y una atractiva mujer vestida de blanco, con una cascada de cabello rubio platino le recibio con los brazos abiertos. - Draco, cariño, ¿por que tardaste tanto?- Con su complexión palida y ese aura superior que la impregnaba, parecía que era "La Reina de Invierno", y que toda la nieve que les rodeaba era obra suya  
  
Su boca se curvo en una sonrisa burlona, escondiendo su alegria al volver a verla. Camino hasta ella a la vez que cuatro elfos domesticos se ocupaban de su equipaje, y lo llevaban a la Mansión Malfoy. Se inclino y dulcemente beso su mejilla.  
  
- Me alegro de volver a verte, madre  
  
****************  
  
- Vale. ¿Que sabemos de Blaise Zabini?  
  
Harry y Ron acababan de llegar a sus dormitorios despues de una comida muy nutritiva. Hermione no estaba en ningun sitio donde se la pudiera encontrar, seguramente estaría con Malfoy, y no querian imaginar que deberian estar haciendo en esos momentos. Dean, Seamus y Neville estaban jugando a los Snaps Exploxivos en la sala comun mientras los otros disfrutaban de sus tazones de chocolate caliente.  
  
- ¿Normalmente? Es el típico chico Slytherin que tiene una mala reputación por ser el mejor amigo de Malfoy- dijo Ron tras morder su Rana de Chocolate y dejarse caer en la cama de Harry  
  
- Ya- Harry asintió rapido- ¿Pero no crees que es bastante raro que alguien cambie tan rapido y en tan poco tiempo?  
  
Ron trago su comida.  
  
- Se le llama pubertad, y creo que le pasa a todo el mundo. . .OUCH!- su mejor amigo le había tirado la caja vacia de las Ranas de Chocolate a la cara- Ok, ¿quieres saber la verdad? - pregunto Ron, frotandose la nariz- Francamente, Zabini me acojona. Si no hizo nada cuando le dieron una paliza a Malfoy ¿qué nos puedes pasar a nosotros? Quiero decir que, ¿no oiste lo que te dijo? "No querras empezar otra guerra ¿verdad?- dijo imitandole al dedillo. Me parece que te estaba haciendo una advertencia  
  
Harry se quedo de piedra. Obviamente, Ron no estaba seguro de lo que sus palabras significaban- ¿Sabes?, Zabini solía estar en todas partes. . .solía tener otros amigos. . .ahora es como si se hubiera apartado de todos. . . – se limpio las gafas con la camisa y volvió a ponerselas- Ahora que lo pienso, todo esto paso despues de la Gran Gue. . .  
  
Pero fue interrumpido cuando Hermione aparecio repentinamente en su dormitorio, agarrando fuertemente a Crookshanks con la cara manchada por las continuas lagrimas que caían de sus ojos  
  
- ¿Hermione?- pregunto Ron a la vez que ella dejaba ir a Crookshanks y corría hacia Harry.  
  
La cogio entre sus brazos y ella empezo a sollozar incontrolablemente sobre su  
  
- Hey. . . Hey. . . ¿Cuál es el problema?- pregunto mientras la llevaba hasta su cama. Ron echo las cortinas para que pudieran estar solos pero no pudo ahogar una exclamación cuando vió las pequeñas huellas de sangre tras el jersey blanco de lana de Hermione  
  
- Hermione ¿qué le ha pasado a tu espalda?- pregunto Ron alarmado. Pero ella sacudió bruscamente la cabeza. Le costaba respirar despues de llorar y correr a la vez y sentía como si el corazon fuera a salirsele del pecho  
  
- Calmate y cuentanos que paso - Harry trato de sonar amable pero no podía frenar la ira que le estaba invadiendo  
  
- Él. . .él casi. . .intento. . .me atacó  
  
Ron parecía listo para hechizar a la primera persona que entrara dentro de esa habitación  
  
- ¿Quién fue? ¿Quién te hizo esto?-Harry hablo mas alto, intentando ahogar la rabia de su interior- ¿Fue Malfoy?  
  
Hermione estaba temblando  
  
- Yo. . .yo sabía que algo no iba bien. . .  
  
- ¡Esto es el colmo!- grito Ron, saltando de la cama- ¡Voy a matar a esa maldito cabron!  
  
-!No, Ron! – chillo Hermione mientras le agarraba -No. . .  
  
Ambos, él y Harry observaron preocupados a su mejor amiga. Ella tomo una profunda y larga bocanada de aire y les miro.  
  
– Draco se ha ido. . . Zabini trama algo   
  
****************  
  
"El Propeta" se referia a ella como "La Mansión" y todos los brujos y brujas lo sabían. Verdaderamente era una bella casa. Tenía cuatro pisos, con grandes ventanas del tamaño de una persona. Había estado en pie desde que el primer Malfoy vino al mundo y el moviliario había sido remodelado y renovado con cada nueva generación. Lucius Malfoy se aseguro de que fuera la envidia de todos los magos de Gran Bretaña, y así le confio la decoración de su hogar a la diseñadora con mas talento, nada menos que la misma Narcissa Malfoy. Había un equilibrio entre lo masculino y lo femenino, y cada sala estaba adornada con los muebles mas caros de todo el mundo, algunos nuevos y otros antiguos.  
  
Aunque la Mansión era extravagante, impresionante y estaba generosamente mejorara, tenía otros cuartos también, otras áreas que no requerian de muchos galeones para embellecerlas. Era magnífica por si misma, oscura, y nadie podía encontrar las entradas a estos sitios de manera sencilla. La Mansión tenía sus secretos, al igual que las personas que vivian allí  
  
- Tonterias, sere yo quien trabaje hoy- contesto Narcissa después de que Draco la preguntara que queria el Sr. Steelbrow que hiciera – Acabas de llegar y primero quiero que descanses. Vete a tu habitación o da un paseo por la casa si quieres. Estoy contenta de que hayas vuelto- Le había dado un rapido beso en la frente e ido a su estudio, probablemente a firmar un contrato para una nueva sociedad con Faimstaff y Compañia, o para firmar la liberación de nuevos objetos relacionados con las artes oscuras que había encontrado antes  
  
Y así Draco vagó por la Mansion, mirando haber si su madre había comprado nuevas cosas que añadir al esplendor de su casa. La cual sería suya en pocas semanas, junto a la fortuna que su padre había dejado para él. Todo era cuestion de legalidad. Y Draco no podía esperar a compartir todo eso con Hermione.  
  
Se permitio una suave risa. "Definitivamente estas loco por ella, Draco" pensó mientras se detenía delante de una gruesa puerta de caoba, tallada con un complicado diseño y en él una M escondida. Con un dedo largo trazo la letra la cual se iba iluminando con un haz verde a medida que la recorría. Con un suave chasquido, la puerta se abrió  
  
La Biblioteca. Cientos y cientos de libros que a Hermione le hubieran encantado leer. "¿Quieres parar Draco? Te pasas el día pensando en ella" le dijo una voz en su cabeza. Se paso una mano por el pelo y miro s au alrededor. Era el lugar para buscar información, encantamientos y otros hechizos de magía negra, pero también era el lugar en el que los portaretratos de sus acentros descansaban, colgados en las paredes por encima de él.  
  
- Ahí esta mi bisnieto, un muchacho excelente, desde luego  
  
- Un verdadero Malfoy  
  
Draco levanto la cabeza hacia ellos y les dedico una pequeña reverencia antes de caminar hacia su sección favorita: Las Artes Oscuras. Todo sus antepasados tenían el cabello rubio, algunos lucian largas y pobladas barbas, y algunas mujeres lo llevaban rizado y recogido con cintas. Le devolvieron la reverencia pareciendose mucho a gente conmemorada. Mirar a cada uno era como ver las varias posibilidades de cómo sería Draco dentro de unos años  
  
- Oh, ¡El producto de todo nuestro sudor y sangre!  
  
- ¡No se puede ser de mas sangre pura que él!  
  
- Has hecho un buen trabajo, Lucius.  
  
- Si, pero creo que aun le falta enorgullecerme  
  
Subitamente Draco dejo caer el libro que estaba sosteniendo. Sus ojos se dirigieron hasta el retrato de su padre, el ultimo en la linea de los Malfoy. Vestía un traje negro oscuro con los cuellos altos y sostenía un baston coronado con la cabeza de una serpiente en el cual bien podía ocultar su varita. Entonces Draco se inclino y recogio el libro.  
  
- ¡Levantate chico! ¡No te enseñe a ser torpe!- dijo el cuadro de Lucius con voz imperiosa- Un Malfoy nunca se agacha!  
  
Draco apreto los puños "Respira, Draco, respira. No dejes que te afecte. Es solo un cuadro. Sal de aquí".  
  
- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Lucius, pero venga, no seas tan duro con tu hijo- dijo un hombre al que Draco recordaba como el Tío Mordred  
  
- Bah – se quejo Lucius- Aun le faltan muchas lecciones para aprender a ser digno del nombre Malfoy  
  
- ¡AL INFIERNO CONTIGO PADRE!- le grito de repente Draco haciendo que los otros retratos saltaran en sus asientos- ¿Estas sordo? ¡Eres el unico en toda la familia que piensa que soy un fallo!  
  
-Ooh, drama- susurro Layla Malfoy al otro retrato, que resulto ser la abuela Draco  
  
Pero Draco la ignoro  
  
- ¡Nunca te sentiste orgulloso de nada de lo que hice!- no podía entender porque no era capaz de guardar la compostura. Quiza porque su padre le había llevado a su limite, una vez mas. O quiza porque tenía demasiados parientes irritantes a su alrededor- ¡ Cuando recibi mi carta de ingreso en Hogwarts ni lo celebramos! Fui seleccionado para Slytherin ¡por lo menos podías haber aparentado que te alegrabas en tus cartas!  
  
Lucius simplemente enarco una ceja  
  
- Mira a tu alrededor "hijo". No fue una sorpresa para mi- dijo arrastrando las palabras mientras Draco miraba a sus antepasados, cada uno presentando el Anillo de Slytherin en sus manos derechas- Me hubieras humillado si hubieras sido seleccionado para esos pateticos Gryffindors.  
  
Algunos retratos began to snicker about this.  
  
Draco continuo mirando gelidamente a su padre. Los Gryffindors eran pateticos y estupidos. Bueno, todos "menos una"- Tenemos ideas diferentes sobre lo que es humillante padre- espeto- ¡¿Cómo pudiste dejar que Voldemort, un mestizo por Merlin, te manejara como una marioneta?!  
  
- ¡No habes así del Señor Oscuro, hijo!  
  
- ¡Podías haberle matado y sentarte en el trono en su lugar! ¡Dirigir la Gran Guerra y quiza las cosas hubieran sido diferen. . .  
  
- ¡Ah! ¡Astuto! ¡Algo muy Slytherin!- dijo satisfecho el Tío Mordred- La oscuridad dentro de él ha despertado de su profundo sueño  
  
Draco se detuvo a mitad de la frase. "No". Él no iba a ser como ellos.  
  
- Por lo que yo sé, padre, TU has humillado el nombre Malfoy  
  
- Ah, si- Lucius se carcajeo, sus ojos azules impactaron en los grises de su hijo- Perdiendo contra ese maldito de Potter todos los años en el Quidditch, siendo segundo a esa asquerosa sangre sucia Gryffindor. . .  
  
- Su NOMBRE es Hermione Granger -Draco chirrió los dientes. Su corazon latia brutalmente dentro de su pecho- Y me merezco ser segundo a ella en todos los aspectos  
  
Lucius miro a su hijo mientras Layla Malfoy se cubria la boca con las manos- ¡Esta enamorado de una sangre sucia!  
  
Los otros retratos jadearon asombrados.  
  
Draco les dedico una risa gutural  
  
– La abuela tiene razon, padre. Estoy enamorado de ella- sonrió a Lucius y levanto ambas cejas- ¿y que vas a hacer al respecto, padre? ¿ Salirte del marco y azotarme?  
  
Los orificios de la nariz de Lucius llameaban. Nada lo había preparado en esos dieciséis años de tener un hijo y un heredero para eso.  
  
- ¡Tu desagradecido hijo de. . . Despues de todo lo que he hecho por ti!- le grito  
  
- Si padre, despues de todo lo que has hecho por mi- Draco meneo la cabeza- y aun no he experimentado la alegria de ser tu hijo- cogio el libro en sus manos y se dispuso a marcharse de alli.  
  
- ¡Pero no perteneceis juntos!- lloriqueo Layla Malfoy.  
  
Su padre solo podía mirarle fijamente lleno de incredulidad. Draco agarro el manilla y salió, pero miro a su padre una vez mas- Oh, casi lo olvidaba ¿Sabias que me hicieron premio anual y gane la copa de la casa para Slytherin este año? Pero claro, como ibas a saberlo- sonrió burlonamente- Estas muerto.  
  
Dicho eso, cerro la puerta de un portazo y los otros retratos Malfoy se miraron los unos a los otros  
  
Tío Mordred chasqueo la lengua  
  
- Adolescentes   
  
****************  
  
El Trio de Oro llevaba sentado en la cama de Harry bastante tiempo, con las cortinas echadas escondiendolos del mundo exterior. Harry y Ron intentaban consolar a Hermione (que les había contado absolutamente todo lo que había pasado) a la vez que los tres se esforzaban por encajar las piezas del puzzle.  
  
- Tiene que haberle ocurrido algo después de la Gran Guerra- había dicho Hermione mientras jugaba inconscientemente con algunos mechones de su pelo  
  
- Exacto. Puede estar traumatizado, o algo de su pasado- añadio Harry.  
  
- ¡Oh, tenía que haberle preguntado mas cosas!- se quejo Hermione golpeando la blanda almohada. No sabía porque pero quería gafar a Draco, y mucho. Por no escucharla, por dejar que Blaise la tocara, por todo lo que había ido mal desde que la había dejado allí. . .  
  
- Escucha - Harry coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Hermione y la miro a los ojos- No tienes que culparte por nada de lo que Zabini te hizo  
  
- ¿Y que vamos a hacer ahora? – pregunto Ron de la que se apoyaba en sus manos.  
  
- Lo primero es avisar a Malfoy – contesto de forma automatica Hermione "Ir directa hacia él, darle un buen bofeton. Entonces después de que se disculpara por todo, quiza un beso haría que. . ."  
  
- ¡Pero mira como esta el tiempo! - Ron señalo a traves de la cortina a la ventana - Ni Hedwig ni Pig conseguirian regresar  
  
Hermione gimio como respuesta. Se estaba quedando sin ideas. Todo esto era culpa de Draco. No, de su madre. Si ella no le hubiera pedido a su hijo que fuera y. . .espera. "¿Por qué tengo que echarle la culpa a alguien? ¿No decía siempre Dumbledore. . .Un momento.  
  
- ¡Eso es! – exclamo Hermione, Harry y Ron saltaron del susto.  
  
- ¡Tienes que dejar de asustarnos de esta manera!- dijo Ron mientras se llevaba una mano al corazon, pero ella le ignoro.  
  
- ¡Dumbledore! Tenemos que contarselo a Dumbledore, ver si podemos sacar alguna información de los Zabini, y con suerte acabar con este lio mañana por la mañana – Hermione se emocionaba cada vez mas, a medida que su rostro adoptaba ese aire soñador que significaba que estaba a punto de llegar a algo.  
  
- Bien pensado Hermione- Harry sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza- Vamos al Gran Comedor para cenar y despues hablaremos con Dumbledore  
  
Hermione asintio. Acaba de acordarse de que no había comido nada desde. . .bueno, desde que "él" se fue.  
  
- ¡La cena! ¿Como pude olvidarme?- exclamo Ron, saltando de la cama y mirando su reloj - ¡Venga! ¡Ya empezo hace 20 minutos!   
  
****************   
  
Y así fueron hasta el Gran comedor, con Hermione sumida en sus pensamientos. Harry había pasado un brazo por encima de sus hombros de forma protectora y miraba al frente con una mirada agresiva mientras Ron buscaba a Zabini o Malfoy, también le serviria. Siempre le había gustado ese dicho muggle que decia: matar dos pajaros de un tiro.  
  
Pero nada les había preparado para lo que encontrarían una vez que entraran por las puertas de roble.  
  
Ningun profesor estaba sentando en la mesa principal. Incluso Filch y su gata, la Señora Norris, habían desaparecido. Los Slytherins estaban sentados en su sitio, con la comida a parte. La Copa de la Casa estaba de nuevo en su poder y Deamen y otros presumian de ella con sus compañeros. Zabini no estaba entre ellos. Los Hufflepuffs estaban ocupados hablando ruidosa y amigablemente los unos con los otros, ahogando cualquier otra conversación con sus calidas risas. Los Ravenclaws por otro lado estaban bien juntos, comiendo pavo con pure de patatas a la vez que terminaban los deberes de este año. El Trio de Oro camino hacia el lado izquierdo del comedor, los tres con muecas de confusion.  
  
-¡Pero Neville! ¿Como has podido perder tu uniforme?- gritaba Seamus Finnigan  
  
-¡No lo sé! – le contestaba Neville con otro grito- ¡Lo deje ayer en mi armario y cuando mire esta tarde no estaba!  
  
Seamus se rio y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.  
  
- No pasa nada amigo. Te ayudare a buscarlo luego  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron donde siempre cuando Lavender y Parvati se les plantaron delante de repente  
  
- ¡Oh Hermione! ¡Gracias a Dios que bajaste!- Parvati se coloco el cabello detras de los hombres- Yo y Lav empezabamos a pensar que no ibas a cumplir tus tareas como Premio Anual. . .  
  
Los tres se miraron. Harry hablo primero.  
  
- ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Donde estan los profesores?- señalo hacia la vacia mesa de profesorado  
  
- ¡Oh lo olvidamos! Vosotros no estabais aqui cuando Dumbledore nos lo conto- Parvati se golpeo la frente – La verdad es que nadie le escucha nunca, salvo Hermione- Ella y Lavender estallaron en risitas tontas. Ron parecia estar listo para morderlas  
  
- Todos los adultos tuvieron que irse por un consejo muy importante o algo parecido- intento explicarles Lavender que tenia el ceño fruncido- Una sesión especial para la Liga de Colegios de Magia en Bulgaria. . .¿o era en Rumania?- Se giro para mirar a su amiga que solo se encogio de hombros- Bueno, no volveran hasta después de Navidad  
  
- McGonagall estaba bastante llorosa, no dejaba de limpiarse la nariz. . .  
  
- Snape les dió el Trofeo de vuelta a los Slytherins por seguridad. . .  
  
- Estpudio idota- dijeron Lav y Pav al unisono. Se rieron de nuevo con esa risita aguda  
  
Hermione apreto los puños y rechino los dientes. "Dime que no es verdad. Joder, dimelo". Pero Parvati asintio con la cabeza- El Director Dumbledore dijo que los dos Premios Anuales estarian al mando hasta que regresaran. ¡Esos sois Malfoy y tu, Hermione!  
  
El corazon de Hermione empezo a latir furiosamente. "¿Por qué las cosas empeoraban por minutos?"  
  
- Pero Malfoy no esta aqui- dijo Ron, que estaba a su lado- Su madre le necesitaba en casa  
  
- ¿Quieres decir que Malfoy se ha ido?- Lavender se fijo en el brazo de Harry que aun rodeaba a Hermione.  
  
- ¿Asi que somos solo nosotros?- concluyo Harry mirando a las dos chicas- ¿Todo el septimo curso en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones?  
  
- Relajate Harry- dijo Parvati quitandole importancia- No es como si alguien fuera a morir ni nada por el estilo- despues mordio su manzana.  
  
Pero El Trio de Oro solo pudo mirarse una vez mas. Hermione perdio repentinamente el apetito. ¿Como culparla?. Hogwarts era el lugar mas peligroso ahora mismo, aun no sabía porque, pero para ella, con Draco y Dumbledore fuera, toda esperanza había desaparecido.  
  
****************  
  
N/A: no saben cuanto lamento este retraso, pero creo que ya podre actualizar regularmente de nuevo. Os habreis dado cuenta de que por fin Draco ha dicho: "Hermione", creo que con este capitulo se descubre porque le costaba tanto decir su nombre, decirlo significaba reconocer abiertamente sus sentimientos por ella. Comprobado, Draco esta enamoradisimo de ella. . . aunque parece que Zabini no le va a poner las cosas tan faciles, eh?  
  
Agradecimientos y mas en el apartado de reviews. 


	12. Prelude To A War 2

****************  
  
~Prelude to A War~  
  
PART TWO: De galletas, sangre y guerra  
  
****************  
  
Por Ceres Vesta  
  
*****************  
  
Traducido por Draco girl (y Caro)  
  
*****************  
  
* * * Estaba soñando.  
  
Siempre había tenido una extraña obsesión con las guerras. La sangre que se derramaba por las briznas de hierba del suelo, los gritos y sollozos de magos antes de su ultimo aliento, mujeres que pedían misericordia para sus almas mientras que un niño lloraba en una esquina a la vez que su casa se cubria en llamas. Sangre y guerra. Sí, esa era su pasión. Siempre había idealizado y envidiado a su padre por formar parte en la Gran Guerra, pero no podía haber sido de otra manera siendo el mortifago que él era. Deseaba tanto acompañarle y acabar con todos aquellos que defendian El lado de la Luz. No le importaba acabar con algunas cicatrices. Los gruesos rastros de sangre escarlata y el dolor eran mucho más que un obstáculo para él.  
  
Pero no era lo suficientemente mayor para ser un mortifago aun y su padre le prohibió que fuera con él. "Quedate en casa y protege a tu madre y a tu hermana. El Señor Tenebroso nos premiará después de la guerra y todo será perfecto de nuevo". * * *  
  
Y así obedeció las órdenes de su padre, y la Gran Guerra, con sus luces rojas y azules emitidas por los centenares de varitas, se volvió un fragmento de su imaginación, oculto en las profundidades de su mente  
  
Su padre había puesto una docena de encantamientos protectores alrededor de su casa, así como un par de conjuros de magia negra para asegurarse que su madre, hermana y él permanecerían a salvo. Pero él se aburria en casa. (No tan grande como La Mansión) Acababa de dejar su varita sobre la antigua mesa del comedor cuando tres mortífagos entraron repentinamente en su casa, el olor a sudor y sangre perduraba en su mente, y después todo se volvió negro.  
  
-¡Una niña pequeña! Solo era una sangre sucia ¿y lo único que pudisteis hacer fue matar a su inútil padre? ¡Golpearles de nuevo!  
  
Su sueño avanzo una hora en el futuro. El eco de la voz de Voldemort resonó en sus oídos a la vez que una luz azulada le golpeaba y, un dolor insoportable e inimaginable recorrió su cuerpo. Volvía a sentir la maldición Cruciatus. Escucho gritos, y se deleito en ellos antes de comprender que provenian de él.  
  
- ¡Mi Señor! ¡se lo suplico! - Rogaba su padre detrás de él. Estaba inmovilizado, sus pies pegados a la tierra y sus manos a ambos costados. Pero era doloroso al contrario de lo que parecía. Cada vez que el receptor de este hechizo intentaba moverse, sentía como si cien agujas diminutas se clavaran en su espalda. Literalmente. Podía ver como su padre queria moverse desesperadamente debido a la sangre que goteaba a través de sus túnicas blancas. (Sus colegas le privaron sus ropajes de mortígrafo anteriormente)  
  
- Por favor mi Señor, no volvera a pasar!- El dolor todavía era insufrible, pero se obligo a mirar al hombre al lado de su padre. Lucius Malfoy resistia el sufrimiento del mismo hechizo, pero su túnica negra no mostraron ninguna señal de sangre- Le doy mi palabra, Hermione Granger morirá en sus manos la próxima vez que la capturemos  
  
- ¿Piensas que habrá una próxima vez aquí? -Voldemort maldijo a la vez que un jarrón cerca de él se rompía en mil pedazos. La gorda figura de Colagusano saltó nerviosa - ¿Cuántas veces he intentado meter en vuestras patéticas mentes que Harry Potter sólo se rendirá ante nosotros cuándo tengamos en nuestras manos a las personas que quiere?  
  
La cara de Lucius se contrajo con la mencion del nombre de Potter mientras que su padre solo miraba a su familia y se preguntaba que les sucedería  
  
- ¡ Dos de mis mejores magos, para la tarea de matar a una sangre sucia, y me traeis nada!- una ventana polvorienta en la parte de atrás se rompió en pedazos. - Debes agradecerme que no haya incluido a tu familia en esto, Lucius- refunfuñó Voldemort mientras continuaba paseando alrededor de la plataforma. Las piernas de Lucius se doblaron un poco mas cuando hizo una reverencia, y su cara no mostró el dolor que sentia a la vez que la sangre resbalaba por su espalda  
  
- ¡Entonces se lo suplico, perdone a mi familia! - Su padre le rogaba de nuevo pero Voldemort sólo se rió  
  
- No Adán - Miro abajo hacia dónde él estaba de pie - Éste es el resultado de tu conducta. Sienna puede ser preciosa, pero no le tengo tanto cariño a tu esposa como se lo tengo a Narcissa.  
  
Asiéndose en el dolor, sus ojos vagaron a su madre que estaba en el suelo, su brillante pelo negro en desorden, apenas respirando. Su hermanita Lobelia estaba cantando una canción silenciosamente. Él le había enseñado a no llorar a la edad de nueve, la había enseñado a que era demasiado mayor para llorar. Recordó a su padre diciendole que tenía un talento por volverse invisible. Las personas no lo notarían entrar en un cuarto, o abandonarlo. Estaba bendecido con el don de pasar Inadvertido.  
  
Agonizante, se arrastro hasta las sombras en la esquina del cuarto. Una ventana quedaba sola y sin vigilar. Era bastante fácil. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era hacer el menor ruido posible, y moverse furtivamente. Supo que su madre no aguantaria mas, pero todavía podría salvar a Lobelia.  
  
* * * - . . .y el joven Draco vale mucho mas que tu hijo – Una risa gutural escapo de los labios de Voldemort- El dragon aun sigue durmiendo en su interior, y no falta mucho para que la oscuridad lo despierte de su sueño.  
  
Lucius fruncio el ceño ante la revelación del destino de su heredero  
  
- Mi hijo. . .  
  
- Lastima que estes muerto antes de poder contemplar la gloria de tu hijo- dijo Voldemor, malicia en sus ojos- ¡Crabbe! ¡Goyle!- Llamo a los dos hombres con identica barba yde gruesa constitución- Vosotros dos series mis segundos a partir de ahora. Para el resto- se dirigio a las personas cuya faz permanecia oculta por capuchas- Matarlos a todos  
  
Los ojos de Lucius y Adam reflejaron alarma, pero fue Cola Gusano quien grito.  
  
- ¡Mi Señor! ¡Por favor, reconsiderarlo!- su pequeña figura miro con temor a Voldemort- No estais muy bien de salud en estos momentos y Dumbledore tiene mas colaboradores de los que imaginabamos. Con Lucius y Adam muertos, sustituidos por estos dos- centro su atención en Crabbe y Goyle que se daban palmaditas en la espalda mutuamente- bufones, ¿Qué sera de nosotros?  
  
Lobelia era muy joven y por lo tanto demasiado lenta para agarrar su mano a tiempo. Aun estaba dolorida, y sus cabellos como ala de acuerdo al igual que los de su hermano, se pegaban a su rostro consecuencia del sudor. Solo quería estar con su hermano, en la oscuridad. . .  
  
Los ojos color sangre de Voldemort brillaron con rabia bajo su capucha  
  
– Soy perfectamente capaz de ganar esta guerra, Colagusano- siseo- La proxima vez que pienses de manera similar seras castigado  
  
Peter Pettigrew gimoteo.  
  
Voldemort miro a sus siervos  
  
- ¿A que estais esperando? * * *  
  
Lobelia intentando alcanzar su mano fue la ultima imagen que tuvo de ella. Voces recitando las mismas palabras: "Avada Kedavra", un flash de brillante luz verde, y su sueño cambio de nuevo.  
  
* * * Caminaba por la calle, pensando en sus padres y su hermana, en la venganza contra los Malfoy tras la reciente perdida del Señor Tenebroso, sin embargo el ultimo recuerdo de su mente era el de su padre prometiendole que todo sería perfecto otra vez  
  
- Después de la guerra. . .- se decía a si mismo  
  
Su sueño volvio a cambiar, esta vez Healers le encontraron durmiendo en una acera, murmurando cuatro palabras: Despues de la guerra  
  
Y entonces se encontró en el Hospital de St. Mungo. Fue llevado a la cuarta planta, donde pudo leer un cartel: "Daños magicos". Y despues hasta su celda, todo era blanco. El sol iluminaba la habitacion, la blanca cama, las paredes blancas. . .la luz le cego, le estaba volviendo loco. Quería oscuridad, y por eso permanecia siempre con la cabeza agachada, su pelo negro tapandole los ojos. Soledad. . .  
  
El Medimago le hablo antes de cerrar las ventanas y atrancar la puerta.  
  
- Este es tu hogar ahora, Blaise * * *  
  
Entonces se desperto  
  
Tardo un momento recordar que le había pasado. Granger le había desmayado, y su estupido gato le había arañado la cara. Se paso la mano por el corte. Pudo sentir tres lineas sangrientas bajo sus ojos, por lo demas estaba perfectamente.  
  
Se rió y despues se irguio hasta sentarse. Los sueños eran crueles al recordarle su pasado. Pero no importaba. Todo volvería a su lugar, y él se encargaria de darle su merecido a cada uno. Sabía que iba a divertirse. Un trozo de pergamino había caido al suelo, lo escudriño y pudo leer: Gryffindor Contraseña del Mes. . .  
  
Sus labios formaron una fría sonrisa mientras lo enrrollaba y se lo guardaba en un bolsillo, lentamente se puso de pie.  
  
*****************  
  
En la mansión, el gran reloj indicaba a los habitantes que ya eran las siete de la tarde. Todos los cuartos estaban silenciosos aún, y los elfos domesticos comían el pan añejo y el queso abajo en las mazmorras. Por encima de las mazmorras se situaba el comedor, en donde una extensa mesa de caoba dominaba la sala, alineada con velas y minúsculas flores en los laterales. Un cuadro de caballos colgaba de la pared, y el cuarto había sido encantado como cálido y acogedor. En el exterior, la nieve caía, podía verse desde las ventanas, y un silencio mortal reinaba en la habitación.  
  
Narcissa Malfoy amaba a su único hijo más que cualquier cosa en el mundo. Ella siempre deseó lo mejor para él; los mejores juguetes, las mejores ropas, la mejor escuela. Lucius decía que había hecho de Draco un caprichoso, pero ya no importaba lo que pensara Lucius. Nunca más. Cada verano Draco llegaba a casa con excelentes notas y contusiones debidas a su puesto de buscador para la casa de Slytherin. Draco Malfoy siempre había hecho sentirse orgullosa a su madre.  
  
Pero ella había amado tambien a su marido, no había ninguna duda sobre eso. En el pasado, Lucius había sido la cosa más dulce de Hogwarts. Sí, él era arrogante y consentido, jactandose de su abundancia tan a menudo como podía. Había sido un cuento de hadas hasta que Lucius se perdió para el lado oscuro.  
  
Pero ella lo amaba tanto que no pudo dejarlo. Y permaneció con él cuando se hizo frío y distante, rogó por él a los dioses cuando él entró en la batalla, y estuvo de luto cuando él la dejo. Sus años de ser una Malfoy la habían enseñado a ocultar bien sus emociones. Ahora, Narcissa era dueña de todo lo que Lucius había poseído, a excepción de las lagrimas que derramaba por su marido cada noche.  
  
Levantó la cabeza y miró al otro extremo de la mesa. Su hijo estaba sentado en la silla que su padre usó en su día, comiendo silenciosamente su cena. Draco había estado terriblemente callado desde que había entrado en la sala, y la curiosidad de Narcisa aumentaba por minutos. Finalmente él sintió su mirada fija, y levantó sus ojos de plata para encontrarse con los orbes violetas de su madre.  
  
- ¿Estas pensando en ella otra vez, Draco?  
  
Su cara se crispó levemente pero continuó mirando a su madre. "¿De qué estaba hablando?, ¿Lo sabía?" Eventualmente, dejo el tenedor sobre la mesa y se reclinó en su silla. Dudo si mentirla, sabía que su madre tenía un talento para mirar dentro del alma de las personas.  
  
- ¿Como lo supiste madre?  
  
Narcissa sonrio a su hijo.  
  
- Tu abuela Layla se lo conto a todos los retratos de la casa esta mañana. Dijo que te habías enamorado de una sangre suc. . .muggle, por lo que he oido  
  
Sonrió satisfecho.  
  
- Si, es una sangre sucia- dijo, apartando sus ojos hacia el suave candor de la vela -Y no pienso dejar de sentir lo que siento por ella- fijó de nuevo su mirada en ella y su voz se convirtió en un susurro.- Nada de lo que tu o cualquiera intente, se interpondra en nuestro camino  
  
Narcissa sonrio secretamente al escucharle. Lucius le había dicho las mismas palabras a su hermano mayor en el pasado  
  
- Aunque soy tu madre Draco, no tengo ningun derecho a decirte que hacer con tu los asuntos de tu corazon- Se inclino hacia delante y sus ojos violeta brillaron por el fulgor de las llamas - Solo espero que seas feliz con la decision que has tomado  
  
No se había movido ni un centimetro pero las emociones reflejadas en su mirada habían cambiado de contento a confusión.  
  
-¿Quieres decir que apruebas todo esto? Pero, Padre siempre decía. . .  
  
- Tu padre ya no esta aqui Draco –replico friamente- Deja las cosas como estan  
  
- Perdon –dijo rapidamente. Poco a poco su mueca se convirtio en una autentica sonrisa, el tipo de sonrisa que Narcissa no había visto en mucho tiempo- Asi que me estas diciendo que. . . – se rió. No se esperaba nada de eso. No encontraba palabras para expresar la felicidad que sentía.  
  
- Si Draco, te lo estoy diciendo- asintio con la cabeza y se rio suavemente- ¿Que vas a comprarle por Navidad?  
  
- ¿Navidad? - repitio. Meneo la cabeza incredulo. Esto no era real. Antes había estado callado, pensando como le diria a su madre sus sentimientos por Granger. Sabía que su madre tenía un corazon amable, pero esperaba enfrentarse a mil demonios cuando le comentara que era una sangre sucia. En su lugar, allí estaba ella, frente a él, preguntandole si le había comprado un regalo a Granger.  
  
- Si, cariño - replico Narcissa- Solo porque nosotros no la celebremos, no significa que el resto del mundo no lo haga.  
  
Draco fruncio el ceño. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde su ultima Navidad de verdad. Apenas tenía trece años por entonces y su padre supo que Voldemort se hacía cada vez mas fuerte, desde entonces nunca mas se hablo de la Navidad.  
  
- No, madre- dijo- Aun no he pensado en nada  
  
Narcissa se sentó en silencio durante un momento y Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Finalmente se levanto de su silla satisfecha de si misma, a Draco le recordo a Hermione cada vez que le entregaba un examen a McGonagall.  
  
- Creo que tengo el regalo perfecto. Sigueme- le dijo a su hijo  
  
Draco miro a su madre  
  
- Pero Dimsy no me ha dado mis galletas de mantequilla todavia – No se estaba quejando, estaba declarando un hecho. La cena nunca se acababa hasta que Dimsy le servía las galletas de Dinamarca que le gustaban tanto, incluso desde niño. Su mas oscuro y profundo secreto.  
  
- Hare que te sirvan las galletas arriba en mi habitación- dijo impacientemente  
  
- Pero. . – Draco intento discutir.  
  
- Sigueme- Era ese tono otra vez. El mismo tono que Narcissa siempre usaba cada vez que iba a salirse con la suya, o la obedecian.  
  
Asi que Draco puso los ojos en blanco y se levanto. Los dos eran testarudos, pero su madre tenia la mano ganadora. Sus galletas de mantequilla tendrían que esperar.   
  
*****************   
  
Negro y Plata. Esos eran los colores de la habitación de sus padres, y también los colores que Draco recordaba cada vez que tenía pesadillas cuando era pequeño. Salía de su habitación y corría por el pasillo hasta donde su madre y su padre dormían, despues se subía en la cama y se apretujaba entre los dos, encontrando un huequecito para él. Por la mañana, Lucius le daría a su hijo una charla sobre como tenía que controlar sus sueños, pero durante la noche, Draco se había sentido a salvo.  
  
Sin embargo no había señales de Lucius ahora. Su mesa de estudio (donde él solia trabajar hasta tarde) permanecía limpia y sin tocar, y su armario de madera estaba vacio. . .su contenido reducido a cenizas. Narcisa señalo la cama y Draco se sento obediente, sus pies pateando la alfombra impacientemente.  
  
Un viejo elfo domestico que vestía una sucia funda de almohada entro en la habitación con una bandeja de plata entre sus diminutas manos  
  
- Las galletas del joven amo- susurro suavemente. Su cabeza gacha durante todo ese tiempo  
  
- Muy bien Dimsy, daselas a Draco – murmuro Narcissa mientras había uno de los cajones de su escritorio. Dimsy hizo lo que se le ordenaba y Draco retiro la bandeja de sus estropeadas manos teniendo mucho cuidado de no tocarlas- Eso sera todo  
  
Dimsy se agacho hasta que su nariz rozo el suelo, y entonces abandono la estancia inmediatamente  
  
Draco estaba disfrutando de lo lindo engullendo las elegantes figuras de galleta (aunque tuvo mucho cuidado de no demostrarlo) cuando de repente Narcisa cogió una cajita negra de su mesa y se sento a su lado  
  
- Este fue el primer regalo que me hizo tu padre, justo antes de que nos casaramos  
  
Se limpio las migajas y trago.  
  
- ¿Que es? – pregunto antes de abrir la caja. Su madre le sonrio mientras Draco descubria un reluciente colgante acomodado sobre una suave base blanca de saten. Draco sabía que debío ser muy caro, pero era muy sencillo, bonito y, perfecto. Alzo la cadena entre sus dedos para apreciarla de cerca y pudo ver que tenía unas palabras inscritas. Latin, no podía entenderlo pero si distinguir dos nombres: Lucius y Narcisa. Busco respuestas en la cara de su madre  
  
- Los nombres cambiaran cariño, confia en mi- dijo con voz melodiosa Narcisa- Amor certum haud confinium. El amor no sabe de ataduras. A mi familia no les gustaba mucho tu padre, especialmente a mi hermano mayor. Nos estaba separando continuamente, pero Lucius y yo sabiamos que no pasaría mucho tiempo para que pudieramos estar juntos de nuevo. Nos casamos sin el consentimiento de mi familia  
  
- ¡Pero tu eres de una familia se sangre pura!- dijo Draco sorprendido. Nunca supo la historia de sus padres.  
  
- Las líneas de sangre no es lo unico que aparta a dos personas - replico Narcisa- El destino, las tradiciones. . . mi familia me dijo que tenía que alejarme de Lucius, pues él provenia de una familia de Magos Oscuros. . .pero antes él era de todo menos eso- contemplo el colgante de plata que su hijo tenia entre los dedos- Prometeme que no seras como tu padre  
  
Draco miro a su madre  
  
- Lo juro  
  
- Bien- Narcisa sonrio- ¿Cual era su nombre?  
  
Comprendio que ella no quería hablar nada mas sobre el pasado. Así que coloco el colgante dentro de la cajita negra y tomo otra galleta de mantequilla  
  
- Es Gran. . .quiero decir "Hermione". Su nombre es Hermione Granger  
  
Lentamente Narcisa cabeceo aprobadora  
  
- Un nombre tan muggle  
  
- Ella es mucho mas que una muggle, madre- contesto Draco entre mordiscos- Hay tantas cosas que te gustaran de ella  
  
Narcisa le dedico una sonrisa. Se había sorprendido al escuchar a Layla Malfoy hablando con los otros retratos, pero al oir el nombre de Hermione Granger supo que su hijo había elegido sabiamente. Los Malfoy siempre tuvieron un gran gusto en cuanto a mujeres, Draco había heredado eso de su padre. Pero Narcisa también se acordaba de un verano en el que Draco se estuvo quejando durante todas sus vacaciones en Paris sobre cierta sangre sucia Granger que era la favorita de los profesores en Hogwarts. La chica era inteligente, aunque también recordo que era la mejor amiga del enemigo de su hijo. Estaba preocupada por esta chica, siendo el hijo de su padre, la oscuridad en Draco era impredecible  
  
- ¿Sabe Blaise lo de Hermione?- pregunto Narcisa, apartando sus pensamientos hacia otro tema  
  
- Si- respondio Draco humedeciendose los labios. Las galletas de mantequilla se habían terminado y estaba luchando el impulso de convocar a Dimsy otra vez- No tengo secretos para Blaise  
  
- Ya veo. ¿Y Vincent y Gregory?  
  
- ¿Te refieres a Crabbe y Goyle?- sonrio burlon- Aun siguen en la guarderia. Dudo de que comprendieran algo como esto  
  
Narcisa se rió  
  
- Blaise es un buen amigo. Estoy segura  
  
- Le confiaria mi vida  
  
- ¿Tu mejor amigo?  
  
- Supongo  
  
- ¿Estas comodo Draco?  
  
- Si ¿por que?- enarco una ceja. Su estomago quería mas galletas de mantequilla, pero se las apañaria  
  
Narcisa tomo aire  
  
- Iba a esperar hasta despues de Navidades, pero supongo que otro descubrimiento no te hara daño- una vez mas Draco no tenía ni idea. Los ojos de su madre vagaron por la habitación- ¿Recuerdas las Gran Guerra, Draco?  
  
Su hijo resopló  
  
"Como olvidarlo" penso para si.  
  
Narcisa no espero una respuesta  
  
- Adam Zabini escribio un testamento diciendo que si algo les ocurria a él o a su esposa, quería que Lucius se ocupara de sus hijos. Desgraciadamente, su hija mas pequeña, Lobelia también murio cuando los Zabini fueron asesinados, y Blaise fue retenido en algun lugar donde estuviera a salvo hasta que se recuperase del trauma  
  
Repentinamente Draco sintio sus labios secos. Se había olvidado totalmente de los Zabini, mas que nada porque Blaise nunca menciono el tema cuando hablaban de la Gran Guerra.  
  
- ¿Dónde vivio durante ese tiempo?  
  
- No importa donde estuviera en el pasado- replico Narcisa buscando la mano de Draco para apretarla suavemente- lo que importa es. . .tu padre y yo somos los guardianes legales de Blaise y. . – Se mordio el labio intentando encontrar las palabras para decirselo a su  
  
- Simplemente dilo madre- le apremio Draco sin atreverse a apartar sus ojos de la mirada violeta de su madre  
  
- Draco- aspiro hondo- Le he adoptado. Blaise y tu vais a ser hermanos  
  
"¿Hermanos?" Sus dedos encontraron la negra cajita que su madre le había entregado y la sujeto con fuerzas. Ahora si que necesitaba mas galletas   
  
***************** "Eres asquerosa, pero preciosa."  
  
"¡Te pasas el día echandote esas miraditas con Malfoy!"  
  
"¿Sabes? No estaba mintiendo, me he enamorado de ti."  
  
" ¡Estamos hablando de Malfoy!"  
  
"Un leon y una serpiente no suelen juntarse. . ."  
  
"¡No te vayas!"  
  
"¿Pensaste que creeria en la palabra de un Gryffindor? Te oí allí afuera, te ignoro"   
  
- Te echo de menos, Hermione   
  
Después de tener la cena mas miserable de su vida en el Gran Comedor, Harry y Ron se negaron a dejar que Hermione durmiera sola en la torre de los premios anuales. La acompañaron hasta alla solo para ayudarla a empaquetar sus cosas y asegurarse de que Blaise no rondaba por allí. A Ron no le hubiera importado, de haberse encontrado a Blaise le habría matado con sus manos desnudas. A eso de las diez Hermione cayo dormida al lado de Harry en la Torre Gryffindor, tras haber ordenador a todos los de septimo que volvieran a sus habitaciones. Y asi descanso, apoyada en Harry, soñando con Malfoy mientras su amigo roncaba suavemente, protegiendola incluso en sueños  
  
Todo estaba oscuro. No había imagenes en su sueño solo voces que parecian susurrarle al oido. Hermione se preguntaba que hora sería para levantarse temprano par air a Transformaciones, había olvidado que eran las vacaciones de Navidad, y fue entonces cuando le sintió.  
  
El sueño cambio. Las voces se esfumaron, y fueron remplazadas por las mas suaves caricias que uno pueda imaginar. Manos. En todos sitios. ¿Era Malfoy? Deseaba que fuera él. Hermione no podía ver, todo estaba oscuro, pero fuera quien fuera la hizo gemir en sus sueños. Entonces, de repente, desaparecio.  
  
Silencio. Los grillos fuera en la noche. El sonido de las cortinas contra el viento. ¿O eran ropajes? Y entonces el sonido mas aterrador que una garganta humana logre articular  
  
- ¡Neville! ¡¿Que ha pasado?!  
  
- ¡Intento matarme!  
  
Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron repentinamente. No estaba soñando   
  
*****************  
  
- No pude ver quien era. . .el pelo le tapaba la cara. . .  
  
Era medianoche y todos los Gryffindors estaban despiertos por el alarido de Neville, que les hizo correr inmediatamente a su dormitorio, querian saber la razon por la que sus sueños fueron interrumpidos. Tanta prisa tenía que olvidaron encender las luces, sin embargo no importo, la misma luna y las estrellas eran mas que suficientes.  
  
Harry y Ron fueron los primeros en ir a ayudar a Neville, pero el intruso ya se había ido. Había un rastro de sangre proveniente del brazo de Neville; Hermione intentaba curarle con la poca luz. No era muy profundo, pero si lo suficiente horrible para alguien con miedo a la sangre. Parvati se mantuvo lo mas alejada de él que pudo  
  
- ¿Quien querría hacerte daño Neville? –pregunto meneando la cabeza  
  
- ¿Hacerme daño?- Neville winced - ¡el desgraciado estaba intentando asesinarme!  
  
- Pero conseguiste que se asustara- dijo Harry, intentando ser racional  
  
- Seguro que fue ese Draco Malfoy - Ivan Sternmack hablo desde una esquina en penumbras. Era un chico alto, de pelo rizado y nariz larga – Todos sabeis lo mucho que nos odia. Seguro que estaba esperando el momento adecuado, y ahora sin ningun profesor. . .  
  
- Te equivocas- dijo Hermione repentinamente y terminando de curar a Neville –Él no le haría daño  
  
- Por que estes acostandote con el enemigo no quiere decir que este de buenas con nosotros  
  
Hermione se quedo anonadada y se hubiera avalanzado sobre Ivan si no fuera por Harry que la detuvo.  
  
– Es suficiente- elevo la voz- Malfoy no tiene nada que ver con esto. Su madre le necesitaba de vuelta en la Mansion- clavo su mirada en los ojos de – Vuelve a hablarle asi a Hermione y tendras que vertelas conmigo  
  
- Y conmigo- añadio Ron, levantandose de la cama. Ivan estaba visiblemente intimidado por su tamaño y rapidamente se quedo callado  
  
- Bueno ¡ha tenido que ser un Slytherin!- lloro Jasmine Herbert, una capota cubria su pelo rubio. Los otros le dieron la razon- Los Hufflepuffs no tocarian a una mosca y los Ravenclaws lo creerian innecesario  
  
- ¿Puedes acordarte de algo Neville?- pregunto Hermione amable  
  
Lavender resoplo. Pedirle a Neville que se acordara de algo era como pedirle a una de las feas criaturas de Hagrid que plantara margaritas  
  
- Espera un segundo. . . – dijo Neville frunciendo el ceño mientras trataba de recordar lo que había pasado hace solo unos minutos – Me acuerdo de. . .una, una serpiente, ¡una serpiente! En su pec- -  
  
- HEY! Algo gotea sobre mi camisa! -Stephen Winkle pego un salto al lado de la cama de Dean  
  
- ¡No te muevas!- Dean estabilizó a su amigo- Lumus... Mierda Steve! Estas sangrando!  
  
Hermione giro su cabeza bruscamente en su direction, curiosidad y confusión mezcladas en dosis iguales en su mente. Uno por uno cada alumno de septimo murmuro un suave "Lumus" para ver que había pasado. Pero mientras la pálida luz iba iluminando el dormitorio, una terrible visión les recibía. Lavender y Parvati chillaron, un alarido entre el asombro y el miedo. Seamus avanzo tambaleandose para poder ver mejor. La mayoria de los de septimo estaban congelados en su sitio, mientras, la respiración de Hermione se hacía mas rapida y desigual, y la joven aferraba con fuerzas el brazo de Harry  
  
Escrito en lo que parecia ser sangre (seguramente era un encantamiento o eso suponia Hermione) las palabras MORIR GRYFFINDORS cubrian por completo los muros del dormitorio  
  
- Sip – Despacio, Ron asintio con la cabeza- Esta bien, fue un Slytherin   
  
*****************   
  
Harry había tenido suficiente de toda esa mierda de Gryffindor-Slytherin.  
  
No sabía cual era su problema, nunca les habían dado ningun motivo para que les odiaran tanto. Habían tenido su oportunidad para rectificar, pero los Slytherin conservaron su orgullo, y esta vez habian ido demasiado lejos. Harry tenía un par de razones en las que coincidia con Neville, los Slytherin querian algo mas que herirle.  
  
¿Acaso no sabían de lo que él era capaz de hacerles? Había derrotado a Voldemort, bueno, con montones de ayuda, pero aun asi. ¿Quién sabe lo que podia hacerles a esos Slytherins? Quiza lo descubririan pronto. Esa era la gota que colmaba el vaso  
  
Caminaba hasta las Mazmorras, su corazon latia furioso y dolorosamente en su pecho, en sincronización con sus pisadas. Ron iba a su lado, apretando los puños, y Hermione les acompañaba mientras se cubria con la tunica para ocultar el camison. Hacía lo que podía para evitar que Harry cometiera cualquier plan seguramente violento que tuviera en mente, pero sus palabras caían en oidos sordos. Ni siquiera le importaba si acababa metido en una pelea llevando puesto solo el pijama  
  
"De todas formas" penso mientras miraba hacia atras y veía a otros estudiantes detras de él "Todos los Gryffindor estan conmigo"  
  
Sin embargo cuando volvio a mirar al frente, el antes vacio pasillo estaba lleno de slytherins de septimo año con sonrisas maliciosas dibujadas en sus faces. Damien lideraba el grupo, su oscura mirada clavada en él, su varita en la mano derecha, lista para matar. Pero Harry siguió caminando. ¿Iba a aturdirle, a hechizarle? Harry había jurado despues de la Gran Guerra que nunca volveria a matar, mas ahora estaba preparado para romper esa promesa. La distancia entre ellos iba desapareciendo. Doce pies. . .Cinco pies. . .  
  
- ¿Donde coño esta nuestro trofeo Potter?- Damien empujo bruscamente a Harry en el pecho cuando estuvieron cara a cara  
  
Inmediatamente recupero el equilibrio  
  
- ¡Lo tienes en el culo, Damien! – siseo Harry- ¿Quien de vosotros intento matar a Neville?  
  
Una risa gutural escapo de los labios de Damien.  
  
- ¡Maldicion! ¿Quieres decir que aun sigue vivo?  
  
- ¡Deja de jugar Bagerbath! – gruño Harry– ¡Uno de vosotros de alguna manera sabía nuestra contraseña y escribio esas estupidas palabras en las paredes de nuestro dormitorio! ¡No importa quien fuera, vais a pagar todos por ello!  
  
- ¡Harry basta! – chilló Hermione. Estaba agradecida de que Harry tuviera la sangre fría para hablar ya que retener a Ron era más difícil. El pelirrojo estaba listo para echarse encima de uno de los Slytherins en cualquier momento.  
  
- ¡Mira quien habla!- grito Pansy Parkinson- ¡Vosotros robasteis nuestro trofeo y escribisteis MORIR SLYTHERINS en las mazmorras!  
  
- Bueno, ni siquiera os mereciais ese trofeo!- grito Lavender entre los Gryffindors. Por entonces estudiantes de las otras casas se habían despertado debido a los gritos en el pasillo, y empezaban a entender las palabras que Slytherins y Gryffindors se decian los unos a los otros.  
  
- ¡Intentasteis matar a uno de los nuestros! ¿Lo negais?- chillo Harry, sus brillantes ojos verdes encendidos con ira  
  
- ¡Nosotros no matamos a nadie!- exclamo Puchnik detras de Damián- ¡Vosotros nos quitasteis el trofeo, admitirlo!  
  
- ¡Ni siquiera sabemos vuestra maldita contraseña estupido!- La cara de Ron estaba roja por la furia, rivalizando con el color de su pelo.  
  
- Bueno, nunca resolveremos nada si ninguno confiesa  
  
Una voz profunda y ronca de repente habló detrás de los Slytherins y la multitud se quedo silenciosa. Despacio la muchedumbre de serpientes se separó y revelo a Blaise Zabini, una mueca de burla le cruzaba el rostro, en el cual se notaban las cicatrices de las garras de Crookshanks  
  
Inmediatamente Harry alcanzo a Hermione y se puso delante de ella –Cabron- Harry rechino sus dientes- Como te atreves a aparecer  
  
- Cuida tu lenguaje Potter- Zabini arrastro las palabras - No creo que tu amiga quiera hablar de eso aqui  
  
Apreto el brazo de Harry cada vez con mas fuerza a la vez que Ron se acercaba para ocultar a Hermione de Blaise. Los otros Gryffindors y Slytherins no tenían ni idea de lo que hablaban, pero no importaba. Independientemente de lo que pasaba ahora mismo, todos sabían como iba a terminar  
  
Zabini se rió disimuladamente ante las miradas del Trío de oro. Harían cualquier cosa en el nombre de su amiga, y en el nombre de su casa. Él miró hacia atrás y notó que los Slytherins no se echaban atrás. Estaban listos.  
  
- Bueno, intentamos matar a uno de los vuestros, y vosotros robasteis nuestro trofeo. ¿Estas contento Potter?  
  
- ¡Estoy de ti hasta aqui Zabini!- replico Harry, marcando con la mano por encima de su cabeza  
  
- Pues entonces te reto a una guerra. Acabemos con esto de una vez por todas. Slytherins contra Gryfindors  
  
La respiración de Harry se hizo desigual. Otra guerra. Lo veía venir. Torció su cabeza para ver si sus compañeros tenian miedo, pero ellos eran Gryffindors, valientes y de corazón noble, nada iba a pararlos ahora. Los años de odio y aborreciendo del uno contra el otro iban a terminarse finalmente  
  
- Mañana. Al atardecer- dijo Harry arrastrando las palabras- Sera mejor que te prepares Zabini. Las cosas se van a poner feas 


End file.
